Demon of Mahora Redone
by Kaore Ryu
Summary: For some reason  Known only by the Dean  a boy has been placed in Class 3-A. He's strong, Smart, Lazy, Attractive, a Trouble-maker, and a 2000 year old demon... wait what? HIATUS
1. What the! A Boy in 3A by Kazumi

The Demon of Mahora

I do not own Negima.

What the? A Boy in 3-A! by Ayaka

10pm

A figure dressed all in black walked down the streets of Mahora academy. The figure was five feet nine inches tall and its face was hidden by a hood and red and black mask. It was wearing what looked like a robe with a black cape draped over its left arm with a red dragon emblazoned on it and had a large backpack on its back. A lone girl had been on her way to her dorms when she saw the figure. Out of curiosity she followed it around a corner but when she rounded it she found the figure had vanished. The girl was named Kazumi Asakura.

'Huh? Where'd that person go?' She thought.

Over her head the figure looked down on her from the roof of the building after scrambling up it.

'She's cute.' The figure thought before sinking into the shadows.

**The next day**

Brent sighed as he was led down the halls of Mahora middle school towards his class by a lady named Shizuna. He was 5 foot 9 inches tall and had ice blue eyes, tanned skin, and messy brown hair. He also had a scar across his nose but he liked it. He didn't have a uniform yet since they needed to get one from the boy's school so he was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans and strapped to his back was a skateboard. He currently had the hood up so that none of the girls in the hall would notice him but when they reached his class he felt a sudden chill go down his spine. Many past experiences meant that danger was near. Shizuna had already told him about his sensei being a ten year old and despite not liking it he would give the kid a chance. Shizuna slid the door open and addressed the kid who was named Negi.

"Okay everyone I have big news today." Negi shouted excitedly.

The class of girls stopped chattering and looked to the front of the class excitedly.

"The headmaster has decided to investigate the feasibility of making Mahora co-ed and thusly you are going to have a boy as your new classmate. Here he is. I'll let him introduce himself." Shizuna said as she pulled Brent into the room.

"Yo. Name's Brent Nakitaka…" He started before Shizuna pulled off his hood.

He hadn't yet had a look at the group of girls he was going to be with till he graduated high school. Now when he saw them he had the same reaction as they did… well all those who weren't already in love with Negi. His eyes got starry and big hearts were in his eyes.

"This isn't a Girls school…" He stated getting confused looks from everyone "It's a school full of beautiful angels!"

This caused the girls to all squeal and blush though two were blushing brighter than the others. Kazumi Asakura was entranced by the boys smile but the way his eyes looked there was something about them were different. She became lost to the world and hadn't noticed Brent getting within an inch of her face. Apparently she was so lost in the thought that she hadn't noticed him get so close, her eyes were half closed and glazed over and she was drooling a little. Several of the girls giggled quietly as he started blowing softly on her face which finally snapped her out of her daydream. Brent had several thoughts on his mind at that time. First and foremost he wondered what she was thinking about. When she snapped out of her daydream she noticed Brent's face filled her vision and blushed.

"You seem nice. What's your name?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

She started doing an impression of a tomato and he arched his eyebrow.

"M-m-my names Kazumi Asakura" She said nervously as the other girls crowded around them expectantly "W-w-why are you so close to me?"

"Well isn't that obvious?" He asked and smiled slyly when she shook her head "It obviously because I wanted to get a closer look at such a beautiful flower such as yourself."

Kazumi's blush darkened. As he said this her mind started reeling. No one had ever said that to her before.

"AWWWWWWWWWW." The girls said before crowding around him and started to bombard him with questions.

"Okay if you want to ask me a question you must tell me your names before hand." Brent said.

"I'm Konoka! When's your birthday?" A girl with long black hair asked.

"I was born on February 14th 1988. I'm a Valentines baby and it's nice to meet you Konoka." Brent said happily.

"I'm Fuka." Said a short girl with blue green hair.

"And I'm Fumika!" Said another girl who must have been her twin.

"Where are you from?" They asked in unison.

"I'm from Okinawa." Brent replied.

"I'm Makie! Where are you going to stay? Are you going to stay with one of us like Negi-kun?" A girl with pink hair asked.

"No I won't but I will be at the dorm ." Brent said smiling deviously.

When he said he wouldn't be rooming with one of them the entire group of girls sighed sadly as one.

"I Fei Ku. You have hobbies?" A white haired Chinese girl asked.

"Several actually. I like to skateboard, snowboard, practice my martial arts, play way too many video games and I love soda." Brent said.

"I'm Yuna Akashi! Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked seriously.

"Uhhhhh… no." Brent said nervously as he noticed all the girls seemed to get a predatory gleam in their eyes.

""What do you look for in a girl?" Yuna asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Well… She needs to be kind and friendly. She must have an open mind and be unafraid of change or prejudice. She needs to be strong in spirit and body. As for appearance it's not very high on the list of importance. Beauty can diminish over time but personality doesn't." Brent said smiling nervously.

"Have any candidates yet?" Yuna asked as she moved closer.

It was then that Brent noticed that he had almost no room around him. The girls seemed to be edging closer each second and the gleam in their eyes hadn't left yet.

"Um… Maybe since I have sort of a sixth sense for people. But I have to get to know her more before I ask her anything." He said.

It was at that moment things got interesting. The entire time this had been happening Shizuna had left and Negi had been desperately trying to calm the girls down. After six minutes he gave up since it was nearly the end of the day. It was then he heard the entire group of girls surrounding Brent squealed followed by his shout of surprise.

Brent had been tackled by nearly every girl in the class and they had started hugging his head to their chests chattering about how handsome he was. He was now bright red but he wasn't trying to escape yet.

'I'm in heaven.' He thought as the girls hugged him tightly.

When the girls started to cling onto him the twins grabbed hold of his legs and he fell over several of the girls started to tickle him mercilessly. He was having a good time though since he wasn't bothered by this… plus they didn't seem to realize that he was getting peeks of their panties. It was then that the bell rang signaling the end of the day. The girls got off the now rumpled form of Brent and started packing up. Brent sat up with a big smile on his face as a blonde haired girl with a big bust walked over looking worried.

"Are you okay Nakitaka-san?" She asked as she helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine." Brent said brushing himself off.

"I'm sorry for that. This class is full of crazy people with no sense of restraint." The girl said "I'm Ayaka the class rep."

"Nice to meet you Ayaka… why are you apologizing though? That was fun. I need to find out if there are any martial arts clubs here!" Brent said as he got his skate board out from under the desk he pushed it under "If you'll excuse me I think there are a few girls outside waiting for me."

He ran out of the room and to the front door. He got his shoes out of his locker and found seven girls from class waiting there. There were the twins, Ku Fei, Yuna, Misa, Madoka, Haruna, Asakura, and Ako.

"Okay ladies. The contest will be to see who can find where I live first. I'll give you one clue before you start. The prize… will be a date with me at the at the time and place of the winners choosing.." Brent said "Now who wants to play?"

All nine girls raised their hands excitedly.

"Okay here are the rules. I'll tell you the clue and then you must give me twenty minutes to get away so you don't follow me." Brent explained "The clue is 'From the eagles perch I can see all.' Now the time starts now. Don't move for twenty minutes cause I'll know."

Brent took out his skateboard and ran a little ways before jumping on and riding away. He managed to get to the dorm using the map Shizuna had given him and quickly climbed to the roof where he had been set up in the managers office which was empty. He unpacked the large backpack he used to carry his things in and waited to see if any of the girls found him.

Twenty minute later and all but one of Brent's interested classmates dashed off to some of the tall buildings surrounding the dormitory thinking that Brent would be in them but Kazumi knew there was a bird box on the roof of the dorms that was occupied by an eagle at the moment and instead quickly climbed the stairs to the roof. Kazumi was slightly nervous when she knocked on the old managers door and was startled when he heard someone chuckle above her head.

"That didn't take very long now did it?" The voice asked "Next time I'll make the clue harder."

Kazumi looked up to see Brent laying across the roof of his dorm and smiling at her.

"It seems you've won the prize Asakura… I was kind of hoping you would." Brent said before rolling off the roof and landing on his feet in front of her "So when do you want to meet and where would you like to go?"

"I… hadn't thought about it… how about I tell you later?" Kazumi asked.

"Okay… there no real rush." Brent said calmly "See you later Asakura."

You'll notice I changed a few things. Nothing major yet but after thinking quite hard I decided my story was far to convoluted and needed simplifying. That's why there's a major rewrite.


	2. The Demon Makes His Appearance! by Negi

The Demon Makes His Appearance! By Negi

A note on the figure at the beginning of the last chapter. If you've played assassin's creed 2 the figure looks like the main character in the game except his outfits black.

The Full-Moon shone brightly behind the hooded figure that crouched atop the clock tower of Mahora Academy. A slight breeze ruffles the cape covering . The figure looks out over the campus vigilantly… never moving… never making a sound.

Nearby a girl with blue hair ran down cherry blossom street in fear. She tripped just as a dark mass over took. A shrill scream filled the night. The figure heard the scream and turned to look towards the source and leapt off the six story building and fell with its arm upraised, its cloak billowing out above him. Walking by at that same moment was a red haired girl with a camera hung around her neck. She looked up at the stars and noticed a figure on the edge of the clock towers roof. She was curious and got out her camera and took a picture… then she heard a scream. Before she could look for its source the figure leapt off the roof and fell towards the ground. She was absentmindedly taking pictures as the figure fell and dashed off towards where the figure landed. It was in the towers shadow but she couldn't find the figure on the ground anywhere. Brushing it aside she ran off in the direction she thought she heard the scream from and ended up near her dormitories.

"Who screamed?" Kazumi whispered to herself.

She looked up and down the row of cherry blossoms and noticed the strange figure kneeling over another form. She gasped and the figure looked up towards her. What happened next scared her badly. Its eyes flashed bright red for a second before dashing off into the shadows and literally vanishing before her eyes.

She dashed over to the unconscious form and found an uncurious girl with what looked like bite marks on her neck and claws marks on her arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she gently shook the unconscious girl.

She heard a sinister laugh and looked up to see a figure in a ragged cloak and witches hat standing atop a light post before it vanished.

"W-what was that?" Asakura wondered aloud before turning her attention to the unconscious girl.

The Two Days Later

Brent sat at his desk in the back of the class with his head held up by his hands. He was bored… he knew all this already and could speak fluent English. Truth be told in the two weeks since coming to class he had attended his actual classes a grand total of five times. Ayaka and Negi both were furious at him (Ayaka more so than Negi). However his current grades put him in the top two percent in the entire school… so he obviously knew the material quite well. Even when he was there he spent most of his time sleeping at his seat… which he had now started doing.

When he had first fallen asleep during class and Ayaka had discovered him doing so she had proceeded to first yell at him to wake up with no result, she then tried smacking him a few times but that did nothing either. After that she got worried and was about to go and get help when Negi called to him in panic… waking him up instantly. Upon being questioned as to why it was Negi that managed to wake him up he explained he was partially lucid when asleep and somehow knew what was happening… even if most of it was on the sub-conscious level of awareness and as such didn't react when Ayaka tried to wake him up but Negi, who was his teacher, got an immediate reaction. He also explained how he was an extremely deep sleeper which was why slapping and yelling at him got no results.

He was considered quite the mystery to his class though. None of them had been able to find him during the weekend unless he wanted to be found, they hadn't seen him in the dorm itself either coming or going, and when they went to his room to ask for help doing 'homework' he was never there. Most of the class (Asuna, Haruna, Misa, Kakizaki, and Makie) had rather wild ideas as to the cause of his absence ranging from him being a super spy (Makie) to him being some sort of Alien (Haruna). The truth was that whenever his classmates came to his room looking for him he had been there… just napping. As for never seeing him coming or going from the dorm… he just knew how to seamlessly blend into the surroundings. He became innocuous and had often greeted his classmates with out them realizing it was him several times.

There was also the question as to what he did when he skipped class. Most of class agreed with Ayaka's assumption that he was causing trouble in town… tough the reality was what the Library Club members told the class. Brent had apparently been sighted many times by the old watchman that lived in Library Island named Mr. Yamada but what surprised the Club members most was exactly where he was being sighted at most. According to Yamada Brent spent his time as far down as Sub-level 30... much further than the hidden study room they had fallen too while searching for the magic book.

"Negi-sensei." Shizuna said as she walked into the room.

"We're taking body measurements today. Get everyone in 3-A ready immediately." Shizuna said.

"Oh, is that so!" Negi shouted "Right away, Shizuna-sensei. Okay you heard her! Its body measurement day so… so… uh… get your bodies out so they can be measured!"

At this comment several girls turned pink.

They chased him out of the room and shouted. "Negi the perv is back! Hurray!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Negi shouted as he fled.

During this whole mess the class had forgotten that Brent was there and he had slept soundly through the noise. Minutes later and the whole class was in their underwear save for the completely forgotten and sleeping Brent. Part of the reason why Brent was so easily overlooked was because he always wore a black jacket over his uniform with the hood up.

"Hey! Where's Maki-chan today?" Haruna asked.

"Beats me." Nodoka replied.

"You don't think she's cutting school today because its measurement day, do you?" Ku Fei asked.

"With her chest? No way." Fuka laughed.

"At least she has a chest, sister-chan. We've got zip." Her sister sighed.

At the scales Ayaka was getting weighed by Sakurako.

"Class-rep weight 145 pound's." She said.

"AAAACK. Sakurako-san don't lie about the measurements." Ayaka shouted.

"Aw, I was just joking." Sakurako shouted back.

Brent slept peacefully on.

"Hey you guys. Heard the latest rumor?" Kakizaki asked "It's been all over the dorm lately."

"What's Kakizaki talking about?" Asuna asked.

"Probably the Demon of Mahora and the Vampire of Cherry Blossom Street." Kasuga said.

"**The what of where?"** Sakurako, Fuka and Fumika asked loudly.

"Tell us the story!" Konoka shouted.

Brent stirred in his sleep.

"You haven't heard? Oh, good. 'Fresh meat' as it were. The Demon of Mahora has been seen often all around Mahora on rooftops and running down alleys. It has black skin and glowing red eyes and is often seen just before someone finds something bad like an accident so it's seen as an omen of bad fortune. It's often seen on a clock tower with a view of Cherry Blossom Street on and around the time of the full moon. Asakura has pictures of it from four days ago. She also saw it after the Vampire attacked a girl so it's now said that the demon was summoned by the Vampire." Kakizaki said.

Nodoka, Fuka and Fumika started trembling in fear as Kakizaki continued.

"The vampire is seen on the full moon covered in blood, usually near the dorms row of cherry blossom trees decked out in a black worn out rag." She finished.

"EEEYAAAAAAH!" Fuka and Fumika shrieked at the top of their lungs.

"Wha's going on?" Brent mumbled opening his eyes.

He saw the state of the girls and froze with his eyes wide open. The girls having just now remembered that he was there. They all started turning red as they stared at him. A few seconds of silence passed as Brent and the girls just stared at each other before Brent spoke up.

"Alright! A perfect ten!" He shouted happily as he held up a scoreboard with a big red ten on it.

All the girls screamed as one and tackled him, lifting him onto their shoulders and throwing them out of the room right onto Negi.

"We forgot about you again didn't we?" Negi asked nervously.

"Thank you for that shrimp!" Brent shouted happily.

Just then they heard a shout.

"Sensei, Brent-san! Something awful has happened." Ako shouted as she ran down the hall "Makie is… Makie is…"

Then the doors and windows to the hall opened revealing the entire underwear clad class.

"What's going on Ako?" Asuna shouted.

"What happened to Makie?" several of them asked loudly.

"I'm not looking! I'm not looking!" Negi shouted in a panic.

"AWESOME!" Brent shouted drooling a little.

A few minutes later Brent, Negi, Shizuna, Fuka, Fumika, Asuna, Sakurako, and Konoka were in the Nurse's office over a sleeping Makie. Shizuna and Negi were discussing her status and the others, minus Asuna and Brent, were contemplating what happened to her. Asuna was listening to them but Brent stood over Makie's bed with a sad look on his face.

'Damn. Not another one. I hope she'll be okay.' He thought.

They were ushered out of the Nurse's office and went back to class which was pretty uneventful for the rest of the day.

That night the figure crouched atop the clock tower again looking down on Cherry Blossom Street as he saw a purple haired girl walk down the street. It was wearing a short sleeved black padded leather vest with the hood up and a black trench coat with tails. His forearms were covered by leather gauntlets which hid the three secret blades on its wrist one on his left and two on his right, it wore leather boots that didn't make a sound whether the demon walked or ran and several Kunai were visible on its vest with many more concealed across his body. Covering its face was a red and black mask.

(A/N: The trench coat is like that one girls in Underworld and the mask looks like Darth Mauls face minus horns.)

'The Vampire will not harm another girl tonight' he thought as he saw the Vampire land on a lamp post.

He leapt off the roof and before he hit the ground he passed _into_ the shadows.

Nodoka was on the ground with a look of complete terror on her face as the Vampire closed in on her. She screamed as it bent over to bite her neck and that's when she saw the demon. She knew she had no chance now as the demon appeared out of the shadows of the trees in a full sprint towards them. When it was five feet away it flicked its wrist and a six inch light blue blade extended from above its right wrist and leapt with its fist by its head. She closed her eyes as she felt the Vampires weight on her. She heard a scream of pain and opened her eyes to see that the demon had plunged the strange blade through the Vampires chest. Nodoka vaguely wondered why there was no blood before the Demon kicked the Vampire off her and into a lamp post before tuning to check on her.

"Are you okay Miyazaki-san?" It asked in a deep but worried voice.

"Y-yes." She said before feinting.

"BACK AWAY FROM MY STUDENT!" Shouted someone.

The demon turned and saw Negi zooming towards him muttering something before thrusting his hand forward sending a blast of energy at him.

"Yāoqǐng lǎo wèishì bǎohù wǒ cóng wēixié wǒ! Hexagram 39 Jiang!" The demon chanted as it rapidly drew a complicated symbol in the air.

Just before the attack hit the demon a dome of black energy rose up around it and the attack broke upon the shield like waves on a rock. When the smoke cleared Negi gawked at the demon from over Nodoka.

"Why'd you do that?" The Demon asked "I just saved her from…"

Two vials flew at them both. Negi brought up his hand to partially block the explosion but it hit the demon full in the chest. Negi's sleeves were shredded and Nodoka was completely naked now. Negi looked up and saw the Vampires hat fell off revealing.

"Wa-wait your Evangeline-san from my class!" Negi shouted in surprise.

"You did say you wanted to get to know us more. Well consider this our first conversation." Evangeline said maliciously "That 'Demon' was pathetic if such a weak spell destroyed him so easily."

"You talking about me?" A deep voice growled.

The smoke cleared revealing the completely intact form of the demon. Its trench coat was a little shredded but other than that and a cracked mask it looked unharmed. Faster than anyone present could see the demon drew two Kunai from somewhere and threw them at Evangeline who just barely managed to dodge them before flying off and the Demon dashed off after her but wasn't making much progress. Suddenly a streak shot past him and into the air. When the demon saw the blur to be Negi it turned towards a shadow of a tree across the ground and ran through it or rather into it, literally walking into the shadow. On a nearby roof top a now underwear clad Evangeline was about to bite into Negi's neck since he was now restrained by Chachamaru.

"You know what I hate more than a cruel person?" The demons deep voice echoed out of the tiny shadow behind them as he stepped out of them "Vampires like you."

He dashed at Chachamaru and pulled out a Kunai from his belt and slashed at her just as Asuna kicked Evangeline off Negi. Unfortunately the Demon missed and Chachamaru punched him in the face shattering his mask. Both Chachamaru and Evangeline leapt off the roof only just managing to get below the roof as the demon threw the Kunai at them but missed. He turned to look at the two behind him and noticed their shocked expressions.

"So you're the kid teacher? It's nice to meet you." He said.

He realized that his voice wasn't deep which meant his mask was gone.

"Brent-san! You're the Demon of Mahora?" Asuna shouted.

"UMMM… maybe?" Brent said while scratching the back of his head.

**A/N:**

**Like it? Then tell me.**

**Translation: Chinese (Traditional) - English**

**Yāoqǐng lǎo wèishì bǎohù wǒ cóng wēixié wǒ!**

**Invite the defenders of old to protect me from that which threatens me!**


	3. A Short History Lesson by Asuna

A Short History Lesson by Asuna

A Short Interview! By Kazumi

I do not own Negima.

Brent sat on the floor of the relatively empty room that was his Dorm. He didn't mind really since all he really needed was a fridge, small table, couch, T.V. and microwave and he'd be fine. He had those of course but he liked to sit on the floor. He heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it only to find Asuna and Negi there.

"So you came for some answers?" Brent asked as he invited them in.

"Yes Brent-san and we're not leaving without them being answered!" Asuna stated.

"Fine Fire away." Brent said calmly.

"Okay. Are you really a demon?" Negi asked.

"No… I'm only part demon." Brent said.

"So you're a Hanyo?" Negi asked.

"A half-demon? No I'm not a Half-demon." Brent said.

A vein appeared on Asuna's forehead.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU!" She screamed kicking him in the head.

Instead of flying into the wall or even hitting him she found that he had caught her foot in his hand. He looked at her and grinned as his face turned pink.

"I can see your panties." He said.

The vein on her forehead got bigger and she put her foot down and stomped out of the room. Brent scratched his head before shrugging.

"It's her fault." He said.

"Well if your not a Hanyo than what are you?" Negi asked flustered.

"Yes well… I'm only part demon." He said.

"That still makes you a half-demon." Negi said.

"I'm one part human, one part demon…" He started.

That was when Asuna came back in and kicked him in the back of the head.

"THAT STILL MAKES YOU HALF-DEMON!" She screamed as her vein looked like it was about to burst.

"I DIDN'T FINISH!" Brent yelled back.

"Ahem… Like I was saying. I'm one part demon, one part human… and two parts western fire dragon." Brent explained.

"WHAT!" Negi shouted in surprise.

"What? Is that odd?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah! Those dragons are really powerful and rare. The last sighting was over 1500 years ago! They can assume three forms, one as a solid red and black dragon, one is a dragon made out of nothing but fire and they can also become human. I've heard of several human-dragon hybrids as well as human-demon hybrids. But I've never heard of a fire dragon hybrid." Negi explained "Or even someone with ancestry like yours Brent."

"Yep and it's even sadder that both my demon ancestor and my Fire Dragon father's kind are extinct. I don't even know what kind of demon my Grandfather was. All I know is that it was some kind of shadow demon a very powerful kind that could as well as moving through shadows and using them to attack and defend. At the moment though all I can do though is move through the shadows." Brent explained sadly "I am a hybrid and the first of my kind."

Negi nodded his head following most of what his odd student was saying but Asuna had a sweat drop on the back of her head since she wasn't following it at all. She'd ask Negi about it later.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm thirsty got anything to drink?" She asked.

"Yeah there's a couple soda's in the fridge." Brent said.

Asuna opened the fridge and the vein on her forehead returned.

"THERE'S SIX KINDS OF SODA IN HERE AND AT LEAST FIFTEEN CANS OF EACH!" She screamed.

"Yeah I need to get some more later." Brent said thoughtfully.

'This guy drinks too much soda.' Both Asuna and Negi thought as a drop of sweat appeared on the back of their heads.

"My brothers and I were born on what comes out as February 10th 79 AD." Brent said

"The same day that Pompeii was destroyed."

Negi thought for a few seconds.

"THAT MAKES YOU 1929 YEARS OLD!" Negi shouted.

"Really? I lost count around 1000." Brent said with a thoughtful expression.

"So you have brothers?" Asuna asked.

"Not gonna tell you about those two jerks." Brent growled.

"Fine… will you at least tell us what your real name is?" Asuna asked sipping a Mountain Dew.

"Forgot. Didn't like it. When I was born the demons hunting my Grandfathers kind found my mother and killed her which sent my father into a rage. He caused the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. He saved me and took me away as the last twelve members of my Grandfathers kind fought the six hundred demons sent to kill me." Brent explained "None of my Grandfathers people survived thought the last three were killed by the eruption since the other demons were already dead. My Father raised me for a hundred years though I stopped aging physically when I was fifteen. He taught me how to survive and he taught me several fighting styles as a gift to me. I mastered them just before he died at the age of 25,122. He was the last of his kind."

"So you're an orphan." Asuna said sadly "Like me."

"Yeah but you've been alone your whole life… I think. I at least knew my father. Anyway I've always been drawn to excitement and have been in so many wars that I've forgotten half of them. I was in the crusades though I was on neither side but if I supported any it was those caught in between the Saracens and the Crusaders. I fought in every major war in American history from the Revolutionary war straight on up to WW2. I changed aliases every sixty years or so and used illusions that my Father taught me to change my age." Brent continued "Besides my odd heritage the oddest things about me is that the only thing really human about me is how my brain works and my physical appearance though I do have a demon-dragon hybrid form. Also I only need three hours of sleep a month."

Negi's eyes were wide at this announcement.

An hour passed as he told them everything he felt like telling them when he heard a scream. He recognized the voice to. He ran outside and looked over the edge of the roof and saw a group of thugs chasing Asakura who was holding a video recorder.

"Hey give us back that camera girl!" One of them shouted.

Brent didn't stop to think he ran into the shadow of his little roof top building and faded into it. He reappeared in the shadow of a tree wearing in a full out run as Asakura tripped and was about to be caught by the thugs. He slid to a stop in front of them and turned to face the thugs. The expression on Brent's face sent a shiver through the thugs, his face showed absolutely no emotion and his eyes held a look of cold rage.

"Hey kid! Get out of the way!" The biggest one shouted after recovering.

"Make me." Brent said with a coldly.

There were four of them and they all charged him. Time seemed to slow down as Brent grabbed the first ones fist, twisted it behind his back, delivered a powerful kick to the mans lower leg producing a loud snap before chopping him in the back of the neck. He caught hold of the second ones kick as the first fell to the ground unconscious and flipped him over his shoulder into the ground before kicking the mans knee inverting it. The third tried to punch him in the head but he moved his head out of the way while striking the thugs throat with his fist then grabbing hold of the mans arm with a vicious tug dislocating it before punching the man in the temple. He turned to see what he suspected was the leader pull out a knife and rush at him with it. The thug stabbed at him but Brent caught it in his left had. He noticed that he had stabbed _through_ his hand as he closed his hand around the thugs. He peered at the knife running through his bleeding hand.

"That stung." He said before crushing the thug's hand.

The thug screamed in pain before Brent kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"Are you okay Asakura-chan?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

She opened and closed her mouth as she gazed at his hand in shock. She had thought that the knife had been caught between his fingers not run through his hand.

"What?" He asked before remembering the knife "Oh. It's nothing."

Asakura hissed in pain and clutched her ankle.

"I think I twisted it." She said.

Brent pulled out the knife from his hand and picked her up bridal style.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office." He said noticing the video camera "So how much did you record?"

"The whole fight. I bet you don't want me to show it though." She sighed.

"Go ahead I don't mind." Brent replied with a smile.

"Really you don't mind?" Asakura asked surprised.

"No I don't mind Asakura." Brent said "It'll probably lead to a few questions I don't want to answer but oh well… it was gonna happen eventually."

"I think that those two are good for each other." Asuna said.

"They are?" Negi asked.

"You're too young to understand love Negi-bozu." Asuna stated.

He carried her through the streets towards the nurse's office and they soon got there. He backed into the office so he wouldn't have to put Asakura down.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? I've got an girl with a twisted ankle!" Brent shouted.

"Hold on." A voice called.

A second later Ako walked into the room.

"Oh Brent-san, Asakura-san what happened?" Ako asked.

"A bunch of thugs were chasing me but Brent beat them up after I twisted my ankle. He hurt his hand doing so!" Asakura explained as Brent put her on a bed.

"It's nothing, really." Brent said.

"Well… Asakura's ankle should be fine in an hour. Let me see your hand." Ako said as she examined Asakura's ankle.

She walked over and looked at Brent's hand for a second before swooning and collapsing in his arms.

"Do you think she's scared of blood?" Brent asked as he set Ako in a seat and sat down next to her and started wrapping his hand in gauze and padding.

"Most likely." Asakura said "So… can you give me an interview?"

Brent thought about the request for a few seconds before coming to a decision.

"Sure I guess… this way I might be able to stop Class rep from constantly claiming I'm some kind of criminal." Brent said happily.

"Great!" Asakura said before getting her camera ready "Okay first question. Why did the Dean choose you to join our class?"

"Well…" Brent said before pausing with his hand on his chin "I have absolutely no idea!"

Asakura nearly fell out of her bed at this statement before recovering.

"Okay then… Do you have any family?" She asked.

"My mother died on the day I was born and my father raised me and my two older brothers until two years ago when he was Killed in Action. My brothers and I then went to different boarding schools. I went to a school in Tokyo, My oldest brother went to school in Prague, and My second oldest Brother went to a school in America…" Brent said before adding thoughtfully "he never told us where though."

"Wow… um… you said your Father was Killed in Action… what do you mean by that?" Asakura asked "Was he in the military?"

"Yes he was. He was in the American Armed Forces but I can't really tell you what branch he was in. It was a secret and he did lots of classified missions all over the world." Brent answered calmly.

"I'm not familiar with the combat style you were using earlier… what is it called? And who taught it to you?" Asakura asked calmly.

"It's called C.Q.D. or Close Quarters Defense and it is used by many military and police forces around the world. I was taught it by my father after telling him I wanted to learn how to fight." Brent answered evenly before taking a serious tone "However it isn't a style that's meant to be used unless your very adept at it because it can easily kill your opponent… more so when used in conjunction with a knife."

"Okay then can you tell me where you always go to when you aren't in class?" She asked.

"I got to Library Island despite how vehemently the Class Rep believes otherwise. The staff there can confirm this if you like." Brent replied happily.

"Well that's all I can think of right now." Asakura said as she turned off her camera "But now I think I'll tell you when I want to have that date with you! How's tomorrow night sound?"

"It sounds like a good idea… and to make it even better how about we spend the whole day together tomorrow?" Brent asked.

"You two are going on a date!" Ako asked happily.

Early in the interview Ako had regained consciousness just in time to hear about his family.

"Yes we are… and its good to see your alright Ako." Brent said happily.

"You sure had an interesting childhood Brent-san and I'm sorry about your dad." She said sadly.

"Eh… I got over it." Brent said waving it off "I just try and remember all the ood times I had with him."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please RxR!**


	4. Lets Have Fun This Weekend! by Brent

Let's Have Fun This Weekend! By Brent

I only own Brent

"Asakura-chan, when I invited you out today I didn't expect you to bring a video camera." Brent groaned.

It was early Sunday morning and Brent and Asakura were out for the day. Brent had invited her out so they could spend the day together and have their date later that night. Brent was in his black hoodie and had tan cargo pants on. Asakura was wearing a white tee shirt with a maroon button up vest over it and a plaited mini skirt. She also had a video camera that was constantly pointed at him.

"Why do you keep calling me by my last name?" She asked a little sullenly "My name's Kazumi."

"Really? I thought that was your last name since everyone calls you Asakura. Why do they call you by your last name Kazumi-chan?" Brent asked.

"I don't know. Anyway the reason I brought the camera was because you're such a mystery to the rest of the class. No one knows much about you and this will let the rest of the class get to know you better." Kazumi replied with a smirk.

"Fine." Brent sighed with a smile on his face.

"So Brent-kun what are we going to do today?" She asked.

"Well first I'm going to join a Martial Arts club today. Then we'll go to this cool arcade I found. After that I think I'll take you to lunch and let you pick what you want us to do next." Brent said.

"Awww, your sweet Brent-kun." Kazumi said.

As they approached the Dojo where this particular club met up he began rolling his neck and shoulders. Entering the dojo revealed it to have a definite eastern theme with sliding paper doors on the interior and Tatami mats on the practice room floor. Several members were present though most of them seemed to be sitting on the sidelines resting. All the members were wearing white gi's while a few of them were wearing red vests over it and one had a black vest.

"Hey guys! I'm here to join the Mixed Martial Arts club!" Brent said happily with a wave.

The people present (all of them seemed to be carved from rock they had so many muscles) all turned and glared at the two intruders. They looked Brent up and down before breaking into frenzied laughter before the one with the black vest walked forward. He was a tall guy who seemed to be in high school, he had black hair that went down to his ears and grey eyes. He obviously worked out a lot due to the large muscles on his and was, in all, a very intimidating guy.

"Beat it shrimp! Only the toughest fighters are aloud in this club and your just a scrawny weakling!" The guy said.

"And who the hell are you to decide that!" Brent asked angrily.

"I'm Dokuji the president of the Mixed Martial Arts club and strongest fighter!" Dokuji announced "In this club we decided rankings through strength! And in order to join you have to challenge and beat a member!"

"Huh? That's it?" Brent said in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dokuji roared.

"Well if I wanted to challenge someone here it'd be you." Brent said calmly.

This brought on another chorus of laughter from the members none of which was a s loud as Dokuji's booming bark though.

"Alright then you little speck! I accept your challenge! If you win not only are you in the club but if you beat me that makes you strongest and club president!" Dokuji said as he walked to the center of the room.

Brent could now see that there was a twenty foot diameter red circle on the floor in the center of the room… presumably where they trained and spared. Shrugging his shoulders Brent whipped off his hoodie and handed it to Kazumi revealing his well muscled chest before walking into the circle opposite Dokuji. Brent started to stretch in preparation for the spar, smiling all the while.

"Wait a minute!" Kazumi shouted "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well little girl how about you film the fight and show it on the news?" One of the members suggested "We could use the publicity."

She looked around and noticed that the club members were crowding around to watch the fight. Some were even placing bets on who would win.

After he finished Brent got into a different fighting stance then the one Kazumi had seen him use before and she briefly wondered what it was called.

"That's an unusual fighting stance you've taken there." Dokuji said as he eyed Brent's stance.

Brent was standing bow-legged with the toes of both feet pointing outwards and his hands opened palm facing his opponent.

"Yeah well it's the one I'm choosing to use its called…" He started before being interrupted.

"It doesn't matter what its called! Your not going to win with it anyways!" Dokuji replied "Now lets start!"

With that Dokuji charged forward with his right fist poised to strike at Brent's face. Brent moved his head out of the way of Dokuji's fist before pushing the arm to the side throwing him off balance and delivering a seemingly powerful open palm thrust to Dokuji's gut. However his palm never made contact with Dokuji instead stopping a good three inches from him. However it still looked as if Dokuji had taken a powerful blow to the stomach if the look on his face said anything as he stumbled backwards while holding his gut.

"Well I must say I underestimated you! You seem to know a very difficult and rare fighting style! However that won't stop me from beating you!" Dokuji said as he charged Brent again.

Brent ducked under Dokuji's kick before spinning around behind him and delivering three rapid palm thrusts to his back, once more stopping just before connecting with Dokuji's back. Dokuji stumbled forward before crouching down and attempting to kick Brent's feet out from under him but Brent leapt over the attempt and hit Dokuji in the chest with two more palm strikes.

A pattern was now emerging for Kazumi though she didn't understand how he was doing it. It seemed that Brent was using his palms to send powerful bursts of air into Dokuji that acted like fists… how he was doing so she had no idea however.

The last blow from Brent had knocked the breath out of Dokuji and the large man struggled to get to his feet. He glared at Brent angrily before smirking.

"I'll admit you're quite tough but this is where things end!" He shouted confidently "I'm about to pull out my most powerful technique!"

Dokuji brought his right fist down to his waist and moved it so it was slightly behind him before he started to growl. Brent could just faintly see some Chi begin to form around the fist before Dokuji took a single step forward as he thrust out with his fist. Brent brought his arms up and crossed them to block.

"DOKUJI SPECIAL!" He shouted as the fist connected with Brent's block.

Dokuji smirked before realizing Brent hadn't moved an inch. Kazumi however swore that she heard an audible crack.

"That hurt I'll admit but it wasn't all that powerful of a technique." Brent said dully "But I'll show you one of my mid-level techniques to beat you ok?"

Brent leapt back to the edge of the ring and held both arms straight out in front of him with palms opened. He held that position for less than a second before vanishing in a burst of speed. The next thing anyone knew Dokuji went flying out of the ring and into the wall.

"Tsuin inshō-tekina kaminari." Brent said calmly from the exact spot Dokuji had just been standing in.

Apparently Brent had hit Dokuji with a double palm thrust, one aimed at the left shoulder and the other at the right thigh. The attack seemed to be rather strong if the distance Dokuji had been launched was any indication.

The club members all looked at the victorious Brent in stunned silence for a second before they erupted in loud cheers. They crowded around Brent congratulating him on not only joining but also making President. They then decided to throw a party which Dokuji regained conciousness up in time to join. The party lasted around two hours before Brent spoke up.

"Well Kazumi and I have lunch to go to now so I guess we'll see you later Dokuji-san."

Brent said calmly with a small smile on his face.

After they had left the dojo Kazumi stopped and turned to Brent.

Together they walked towards the cafeteria to find something to eat and so Kazumi could recharge her camera and put in a new tape. They got cheeseburgers with Brent paying for them and waited for Kazumi's camera to recharge and got to know each other… well Kazumi did Brent made lots of stuff up. He learned that she had been interested in journalism since she was little and watched the reporters on the television and that she hadn't had a boyfriend before. By the time they were done with lunch she was leaning across the table slightly pink and smiling seductively. He was sure she meant it this way but he had a pretty good view down her shirt. He felt his face getting a little hotter as he couldn't look away from her. What she probably _didn't_ realize though was that although he was only looking at her chest every once in a while, the thing that caught his attention the most were her eyes. They were kind and deep… plus he liked the color.

"What're you staring at?" She asked seductively.

"Ummm… your eyes?" He replied nervously.

"Is that all?" She pouted cutely.

"Umm… no." He said nervously.

"It's okay. I don't mind." She replied calmly leaning closer.

They heard a beeping coming from her camera. She picked it up and announced she was ready to go. They wandered around campus for a while until the sun was starting to set. That was when Brent saw a box car with a bunch of tables and benches around it. He noticed a sign over it that read Chao Bao Zi and that it looked like a pretty popular restraint. He thought he saw Chachamaru as a hostess and Satsumi in the box car with Chao cooking.

"What's that?" He asked Kazumi.

She looked around excitedly through her camera for whatever he was asking about. He tapped her on her shoulder and pointed at the Box car.

"Oh… I thought you saw something interesting." She said disappointedly "That's Chao-san and Satsumi-san's restaurant. It's really popular. Hakase-san, Chachamaru-san and Ku Fei-san work there as waitresses."

"Really?" He replied excitedly "Let's go over and say hi then!"

He grabbed her by the hand and ran off towards the restaurant dragging her along with him. When they got a little closer he spotted Ku Fei in a really cute Chinese waitress outfit he let go of her hand and waved at Ku Fei excitedly. As he ran across the square he hadn't noticed the two small crowds of guys rushing each other with raised fists yelling at each other and ran in between them as they met. A huge guy raised his fist to punch him as Kazumi shouted.

"Brent-kun!" She shouted catching Ku Fei's attention.

A/N:

**Tsuin inshō-tekina kaminari: Twin Striking Lightning**


	5. Trouble is Brewing by Kaore

Trouble is Brewing By Kaore

I do not own Negima.

"Brent-san!" Kazumi shouted as the enormous man aimed a punch at Brent's head.

Ku Fei leapt in Brent's direction in hopes of preventing as much damage as possible but stopped suddenly her eyes blank and her mouth hanging open. All the punks were on the ground and because she wasn't focusing she hadn't seen what happened. Brent looked perfectly fine although he was rubbing his forearm gingerly.

"Uh what happen? Why they out cold?" She asked an equally confused Kazumi.

"I'm not sure but it's on video. Let's see what happened." She said with her sly smile on.

She rewound the tape to the right point and played it at two-thirds speed. She saw the big guy moving slowly but Brent moving at a much higher speed despite how slow the video was running. First he dodged the guy's fist and punched him in the jaw with a right hook before he ducked under the next guys punch and grabbed the guys head slamming it into his knee. He leaned back, avoiding a kick, and swept the feet out from under the next guy while simultaneously punching the guy… in a **VERY **tender spot. The next two guys tried to punch him at the same time but he dodged them and grabbed their wrists and flipped them onto the ground and punched them in the head. The last four guys all came at him but he just his hands out to his sides, palm open and blasted them off their feet without touching them before rubbing his right forearm.

"Wow… him good." Ku Fei said.

"Yeah he is good." Chao agreed.

"Really good." Satsuki stated.

"It's not polite to look over someone's shoulder!" Kazumi shouted angrily.

That's when they noticed that Brent was on his knee's clutching his arm and grimacing.

"Brent-kun/san!" The girls shouted as they all rushed over to him.

"You told me you were fine!" Katsumi said as he was pushed onto a bench at the restaurant.

"I am… I think." Brent replied as he looked at his arm which was now purple.

"Chachamaru scan his arm and diagnose." Hakase said.

Chachamaru walked over and her eyes turned orange as she stared at his arm.

"Hey what's she doing? What do you mean 'scan his arm and diagnose'?" H e asked.

"Chachamaru is X-raying your arm and will tell us what's wrong." Chao explained as she rummaged around in the freezer

"How can she X-ray something? Does she have some kind of high tech implant in her eye?" Brent asked.

"She's a robot." Hakase replied.

"Oh she's a robot." Brent said as if it was a normal thing.

His face went blank for a few seconds.

"**CHACHAMARU-SAN'S A ROBOT**?" Brent shouted.

Everyone deadpanned. Brent already knew she was a robot since he had seen her do inhuman things as Kaore the Demon of Mahora.

"You're serious? You really didn't realize she was a robot?" Chao asked.

"No. I thought those things were headphones or something." Brent replied.

"They are my antenna." Chachamaru told him.

"Really… ROBOTS ARE COOL!" He shouted before moving to right in front of her face.

She didn't really seem to react but he noticed her eyes widened a bit.

"Do you have any cool weapons? Do lasers come out of your eyes? Can you turn into a Scooter?" He asked excitedly.

"You watch too many movies Brent-san." Satomi said.

"No I cannot do any of those things." Chachamaru said calmly.

"I like you Chachamaru!" Brent said happily.

"Is he stupid?" Hakase asked.

"No. I think he's in the top ten in test scores. He's just inattentive and maybe a bit Naïve." Katsumi explained.

Brent was examining every inch of Chachamaru's head who wasn't reacting at all when he hit his right wrist on a table.

"OW!" He screamed and plopped back down on the bench.

Chachamaru finished her X-ray of his hand and looked at Satomi Hakase.

"His forearm has suffered a complete break and has separated from the other bone. That he is still able to use his hand without showing much pain is remarkable and that he could fight with it so easily is a mystery." Chachamaru explained.

"Really?" Satomi asked curiously.

She turned her head slowly and looked at Brent with an odd look in her eyes as

Chachamaru wrapped a splint around his arm.

"Well it looks like your really busy now so we'll have to go now so we'll see you later." Katsumi said as she pulled Brent away.

She quickly pulled him in the other direction away from the scary mad scientist girl till they were about two blocks away. Brent noticed the student co-op seemed unusually busy now and walked towards it with Kazumi.

"Hey Kazumi what's going on?" Brent asked.

She looked at the store and gasped before turning to look at him sadly.

"There's going to be a power outage tonight so some maintenance can be done." She said sadly "So we can't go on our date."

"That's okay… I got a generator in my room we can just watch a movie and eat some popcorn tonight and go to dinner tomorrow." Brent said hugging her suddenly.

She blushed and smiled sadly.

"Well I guess I have to go and get ready for tonight then." She said as she hugged him "Bye."

"Bye." He said as she left.

'Evangeline is gonna try something tonight. I know she is.' He thought as he walked away.

He wasn't paying attention as he walked around for a few hours trying to think of what she might do to Negi when he bumped into someone who was running down the street in the other direction and knocked them both to the ground.

"Owww… Hey why you not watch where you going?" The white haired girl shouted.

"Fei Ku-san?" He asked surprised.

"Brent-kun?" She replied with a big smile "I be looking for you!"

"Really? Why?" Brent asked.

She bowed.

"I wish to fight you once your arm is better." She said.

"My arm's just fine." He said as he got into the same stance he used to beat Dokuji.

"You sure?" Ku Fei asked worriedly "I no want hurt you."

"I'll be fine." Brent said as she got in her stance.

She leapt at him and tried to kick him but he dodged it by leaning back and ducked back down under the kick before aiming a palm thrust to her jaw as she flew threw the air a few feet before crashing to the ground. She got to her feet and rubbed her jaw smiling.

"Ooh. You good Brent-kun. That move have name?" She asked.

"Um… not really." Brent replied.

"Okay Brent-kun." Ku Fei said.

'Wait… Brent-kun? When did she start calling me Kun?' Brent wondered.

He wasn't paying attention as the martial artist leapt at him aiming a kick at his head. He only noticed it just before it hit and managed to roll with the kick limiting the damage done but it still sent him flying into an alleyway. After rolling back to his feet he saw that he had flown twenty feet back and she was coming at him again. This time however he did something stupid. As she kicked at him he brought up his _right_ arm to block the kick and when it impacted his forearm bent awkwardly and he collapsed clutching it in pain

"You okay Brent-kun!" Ku Fei shouted in concern.

"Not anymore." Brent groaned.

He grabbed his hand and snapped it back into place grunting in pain.

"Sorry Ku-san but I need to get to the nurse's office or something." He said as he dashed off.

He ran down an alley and into the shadows. He looked around and saw that no one could see him so he phased into the shadow world. . With in the shadow world he healed at a highly accelerated rate… but unfortunately it drained him quite a bit so he only reduced the damage to a painful crack. He would still be at only seventy percent of his strength after healing it to that point.

About three hours had passed by the time he left the shadows and the entire campus was quite dark. He left it in his costume and weapons near the bath house and heard a large explosion followed by Negi flying out on his wand with Makie, and Yuna wearing skimpy maid out fits in close pursuit. They landed on a lamp post and Brent noticed they had vampire teeth and blank eyes.

"Thrall." He mumbled as he appeared from their shadows with his blue wrist blade extended.

He kicked Yuna in the head and stabbed Makie in the neck rendering them both unconscious. He caught them before they hit the ground and tied them to a flagpole. He then looked up to see Evangeline and Chachamaru on the lamp post looking down at him.

"Demon… do you have a name?" Evangeline asked.

"I am Kaore." He replied coldly as his eyes flashed.

"Why do you protect these mortals? They're weak and should die because of it." She said smiling evily "Why don't you join me? We could take over the world if you can break my curse."

"Chachamaru-san… I'm sure you have been programmed to do whatever the vampire asks. But I've been watching you and you seem nice…" He replied completely ignoring Evangeline.

"**STOP IGNORING YOUR ELDER'S DEMON!**" Evangeline shouted angrily.

"You are not my elder." Kaore said coldly.

"What do you mean? By the way you treat the mortals you could only be a hundred twenty years old at best. I am nearly five hundred years old." She said in smug anger.

"Then you are not even half my age." Kaore said in cold fury "I am nearly two thousand years old."

Eva's face flashed through several expressioms at once; Confusion, Realization, Fear, and finally fury.

"Than it seems that I must show you my strength." She said angrily snapping her fingers.

There was a crash and he found himself surrounded by a hundred girls wearing maid outfits and carrying swords, axes, and knives.

"And how is me fighting your puppets supposed to show me your strength?" Kaore asked in annoyance.

"I don't need to fight you myself in order to beat you. My puppets are more than strong enough to defeat you. But before I go let me ask you. Has anyone in your past thanked you for helping you or treated you the same after they told them you're a part-demon? Has anyone ever cared for you after you told them?" she asked before vanishing with Chachamaru.

Then all the puppets leapt at him including a really small one with two large cleavers.

"Mistress told me that I'm in charge and that I shouldn't kill you." The puppet said smiling "I'm Chachazero by the way."


	6. Yay Lets See some Blood! by Chachazero

Yay Lets See Some Blood! By Chachazero

**I don't own Negima.**

The puppets raised their weapons and leapt at him led by the diminutive Chachazero, Kaore A.K.A. Brent flipped forward onto his left arm and pivoted it so that he slammed the oncoming Chachazero into the ground cracking the pavement and making a large CRASH.

-A few blocks away-

Asakura was walking back from the school after forgetting what time it was while she was editing the video and was left in the dark. Luckily she had just finished when the lights went out and was on her way back to the dorms when she heard the crash.

"Huh… What was that?" She wondered running to find out what it was.

-Back with Kaore-

Kaore jumped into the air and looked down as his eyes flashed. He held up his right arm across his chest.

"Let's see how you like this!** Infernal Whip**! He said swinging his arm back as a long thread of what looked like fire extended from his forefinger and middle finger.

(A/N: Think Balrog from Lord of the Rings. It's that whip and when I mention shadow fire it's the same thing as the Balrogs flames.)

The whip extended twelve feet back before splitting into a fork. He swung the whip and it hit one of the charging puppets making an enormous **CRACK** that sounded like thunder and made the puppet shatter into pieces with the force. He whipped his arm back and wrapped the whip around a puppet behind him and spun it around slamming it into several others making a twelve foot area around him.

"**Infernal Flare!**" He shouted opening his right palm facing towards three puppets charging him and fired an orb of Shadow Fire at them.

It hit the lead one exploding with a much quieter way then it looked like it should. The three puppets fell to the ground aflame as more leapt up at him.

"**Infernal Gust!"** He shouted as his fore arms became wreathed in flame he thrust his arms forward making wind blow for a second before waves of Shadow fire erupted from his body.

The waves of fire hit the leaping puppets and several were incinerated instantly. The fire soon ceased and he landed on the ground. There were still about fifty puppets left as his eyes flashed again. Suddenly he felt a shooting pain in his back and he felt weak. He turned around and saw Chachazero with a large syringe leaping away.

"Now you can't use those nasty fire spells." She said manically.

Another hundred puppets leapt off the roof with their weapons raised. He leapt out of their path and ducked under Chachazero's meat cleaver.

"Than you leave me one choice!" He shouted.

"I'd stop if I were you!" Chachazero said "Master said that you love this girl and if you try anything I'll run her through Brent-san."

Brent froze and turned around to look at the diminutive puppet and froze. The tiny puppet was standing on Kazumi's shoulder with one of her meat cleavers to her throat. Brent trembled as he saw that she was cut across the stomach by what looked like one of the larger puppets sword. She had tears in her eyes and seemed to be trying to remain calm despite the situation.

"Now. If you surrender and put this special collar on I'll let her go." Chachazero said holding up what Brent recognized as a slave collar.

Brent didn't move as he contemplated the facts. She had Kazumi in a very precarious position about five feet in front of him. There were at least fifty blade handed puppets surrounding both him and Kazumi in a ten foot circle. He knew that if he put that collar on he would be Evangeline's slave until she released him which he doubted she ever would. Also he was 98 sure that as soon as he put the collar on she would order him to kill her and he'd be forced to do so then most likely he would be forced to destroy the whole school before using his strength to overpower the curse she was under.

He formulated a plan and stepped forward while moving so slowly that it was unnoticeable to one of his knives that he would use to knock Chachazero off of Kazumi. When he was three feet away he acted. Chachazero went flying as the throwing knife caught on her little maid outfit and he dashed forward only to be blocked by one of the puppets. He twirled around it, grabbed Kazumi… and felt a blade pierce his right shoulder and a shout of pain from Kazumi followed by complete silence. He looked down and saw that the blade that had pierced his shoulder… had gone straight into Kazumi's chest.

"Kazumi-chan?" He asked desperately.

She didn't answer and he was sure that she wasn't breathing. He shook her slightly beginning to get frantic as the puppets closed in on them.

"Kazumi-chan! Please say something?" He cried desperately as tears began to fall down his face.

He shook her again as tears fell down his face like a river. He heard her take a shuddering breath and gasp in pain. Looking apologetically into her eyes he quickly pulled back away from her tugging the blade from her chest before repeating the feat with the puppet whose sword was in his shoulder and extending his blue blade he stabbed it into the puppets head that then collapsed in a heap. He turned and grabbed Kazumi and faded them both into the shadows, reappearing on the other side of the square. She gasped in pain again as he gently sat her down.

"Kazumi-chan… I'm sorry. Please wait here… and don't be alarmed by what you see." He said before vanishing and reappearing next to the puppet army.

Kazumi checked her wounds and saw that she wasn't coughing up blood so she assumed that the blade had missed her lungs as well as anything vital… still hurt like hell though. She couldn't move her arm very well but when she looked at it she realized the wound looked like it had been healing for days… it was almost gone. She heard a roar and looked back to the fight. Brent held up a Kunai that was covered with many odd silver symbols.

"Anden av stål jeg be deg om å oppfylle det som jeg ber deg og lage meg fiender lider! Regner stål!" He shouted before he threw the now glowing Kunai.

As soon as the Kunai was released from his hand it flashed before seeming to split into hundreds and hundreds of identical Kunai which fell and riddled the few puppets not fast enough to avoid or block them with holes before the many Kunai vanished. The puppets, having recovered from the attack all leapt at him as he pulled out a different Kunai with red symbols.

"Ullr som skjold beskytter! Avvise mine fiender fra meg!" He shouted before throwing the kunai.

It had barely left his hand before seeming to melt and expand to form a metal barrier that blocked the puppets before they were sent flying back to slam into the ground destroying several of the puppets. He was then stabbed just below his ribs by a puppet leaping off the roof behind him causing the metal barrier to turn back into a kunai and fall to the ground. Brent was then attacked by the remaining puppets at once managing to destroy several of them but still receiving what seemed to be massive damage.

'How can he take so much damage and keep going? Is he really that tough?' she thought.

Finally there were only ten puppets left but Brent was on the ground with most of his costume shredded. His mask was gone and he was too tired to continue. He glanced over at Kazumi and smiled sadly.

"Now you'll see why I'm called a Demon." Brent shouted as he began to glow slightly .

He seemed to burst into black flame and stood up. When then flames went down Brent was standing upright and all his wounds were gone. But his appearance was what shocked Kazumi the most. His forearms were now covered in dragon scales, his hands were sharp claws and wreathed in black flames, he had a long black tail and two large black fire covered wings. Kazumi gasped at his appearance and realized that he wasn't all human. He really was a demon… but he was her demon and even though she only met him a while ago she knew that he was a good person. He rose up twelve feet into the air with one flap of his large fiery wings and raised his arm to attack the puppets again… then they all collapsed and the lights came back on.

"Ah man… the barriers back on. Master lost her powers again." Chachazero said sadly as she lay limply on the ground.

Brent ignored the tiny puppet and glided over to Kazumi who stood up clutching her arm and gasping in pain. Her face was wet from the tears running down her face as Brent landed in front of her.

"Now you see me as I truly am… well sort of. I live as a human but exist as a demon." He said sadly as he returned to normal "I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

He never finished his sentence because Kazumi had thrown her good arm around his neck and kissed him deeply. This time they both felt the sensation of being struck by lightning.

He kissed her back and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped in pain as he touched the cuts on her stomach and he released her. That was how Negi, Asuna, Chachamaru, and Eva found them. Both Kazumi and Brent turned crimson as Negi rushed up with worry.

-An Hour Later-

As Negi, Asuna, Kazumi, and Brent walked back to the dorms Brent couldn't stop looking at Kazumi… something about her was familiar. But he couldn't figure out what it was that reminded him of something.

_**Flashback**_

_**Japan, Feb. 12, 1169 A.D.**_

_Brent was running down the road with tear filled eyes wearing his black robe and hiss words on his back. Another village had just betrayed him. He finally slowed down and wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked down the road to a small roadside inn. He moved the sheets aside and entered finding it relatively empty and sat down at a bench. _

_He put his head in his hands and tried to calm down when he heard soft foot steps approaching from behind. He slowly slid his hand to his shin and grabbed a throwing knife, then waited for the assassin to be within reach. When he was he leapt up and over the assassin twisting in mid-air and landed behind him putting the blade to her throat… and he realized this was his server. He released her and backed up a few paces before bowing deeply._

"_I'm sorry but I've been on edge for quite some time and thought you were an assassin." He said while bowing._

"_It's okay sir. I understand." Said a kind voice._

_He looked up and saw a teenage girl that was around 15 who was bending down looking into his face with a smile and her eyes closed. Her skin was slightly creamy in color and she had red hair. She opened her eyes and he saw they were Azure blue. She was wearing a sakura petal kimono with a white background._

"_I'm Ryu Ashitaka." He said blushing._

"_My name is Ayura Asakura and welcome to the Ichigama inn Ryu." She said._

"_I need a place to stay for awhile. How much is a room?" He asked._

"_121 yen a night." She said as he got up._

_**Jan. 1, 1170**_

_Brent and Ayura were standing in a nearby grove of Sakura trees as the petals fell in the Caramel colored sunset sky. He was going to tell Ayura that he loved her… and that he was part demon. He prayed to his ancestors, Dragon, Human and Demon that she wouldn't react the like the others did._

"_Ayura-chan… There's something I need to tell you about me." He said nervously._

"_What is it Ryu-kun?" She asked._

"_I love you." He blurted._

"_I love you to… with all my heart." She replied._

"_There's one more thing I need to tell you." He said sadly._

_He took a deep breath and closed his eyes._

"_I'm part-demon." He said with a tear in his eye._

_He heard her gasp and heard foot steps but was surprised when he felt her hug him._

"_Ryu-kun… I've known you for nearly a year and I fell in love with you a month after you got here. There's nothing that could change that." She said before kissing him deeply._

_**March 7, 1171**_

_The inn was engulfed in flame as Ryu pulled Ayura down the street at a full out run. Demons had attacked him and started the fire but all he was concerned with was Ayura's safety. When they were a mile away they stopped to rest for a few minutes. He heard something whiz through the air followed by a thud and turned to look at Ayura sitting on a rock behind him. She had an arrow through her heart and he felt like he had one in his. His eyes ignited as he was slowly covered in flames at his grief he put his palms together with his elbows stuck out as the steam rose from his eyes._

"_INFERNAL RELEASE!" He shouted in tears as he exploded into a pillar of Shadow fire._

(A/N: The following description may be confusing so I'm just going to tell you that he looks like the Balrog with a dragons head and feet.)

_An arm made fire and shadow pushed through the twirling pillar of fire which immediately disappeared revealing a twelve foot burning Dragon that was made of both fire and shadow. Its eyes were yellow and its wings were enormous as it lifted up into the air roaring in rage and pain. It flew over the filed surrounding the forest they hid in to see the army of weak demons that had killed Ayura and swooped down towards them._

"_INFERNAL TEMPEST!" He roared._

_The entire field was suddenly engulfed in a whirlwind of shadow fire as he listened with glee to the tortured screams of the dying demons below him._

**Next Day**

_He buried Ayura in a simple grave atop a hill near where her inn once stood with a simple carved stone as a headstone. With tears falling thickly down his face he turned and left._

**A/N:**

**Norwegian to English**

Anden av stål jeg be deg om å oppfylle det som jeg ber deg og lage meg fiender lider! Regner stål!- Spirit of steel I ask you to fulfill that which I ask of you and make my foes suffer! Raining Steel!

Ullr som skjold beskytter! Avvise mine fiender fra meg!- Ullr whose shields protect! Repel my foes from me!


	7. Why Do People Have to Be So Mean? by Ako

**Why Do people Have to be So Mean? By Ako**

**I do not own Negima.**

It was lunch and Brent was out in the courtyard under a tree watching his classmates. Though only four of them were in the courtyard now, he sat watching the four sports girl; Akira, Makie, Ako, and Yuna, play volleyball with out a net. They seemed peaceful and happy as they talked and laughed. Despite having started officially dating Kazumi he couldn't help but feel an attraction to Ako… he didn't want to anger Kazumi but he had been spending time with her so he could get to know her better and, unless he was mistaken, he was sure she held some king of attraction to him as well. He closed his eyes to take a nap and listened happily to the girl's laughter as he pondered how he felt about Ako and what she felt towards him. He woke up and looked around to see a large group of girls bothering Akira and Yuna. He briefly wondered where Ako and Makie had gone but stopped when he noticed that they seemed upset. He walked closer and listened in on there conversation.

"Leave us alone!" Shouted a teary Yuna.

The group of girls appeared to be wearing high school uniforms and was glaring at the two younger girls and was insulting them. Then one of the girls picked dup the volleyball and threw it at Yuna as hard as she could. It hit Yuna in the head knocking her to the ground as the ball was caught by the unknown girl again.

"Please stop! Who are you? Why do you keep doing this to us?" Akira asked as she helped Yuna up.

The older girl threw the volleyball up into the air and leapt up at it.

"IT'S ME EIKO THE HIGH SCHOOL ACE!" She shouted as she hit the ball as hard as she could at Akira.

Brent moved faster than the blink of an eye and got in-between the ball and Akira.

"Toppū o boju!" He declared as he thrust his open palm forward.

The unseen gust he created stopped the ball instantly falling to the ground and bouncing away while the girl named Eiko looked stunned. He knew that the force of the ball on impact would have hurt the two girls quite a lot as he turned to look into the grateful eyes of Akira and Yuna.

"Are you two okay?" He said.

"Thank you Brent-kun!" They both shouted happily clinging to him.

"Hey who are you moron? This is a girls school what are you doing here and interrupting our fun?" Eiko shouted "Even if you are kind of cute."

Brent slowly turned around to look at the High school girls with a blank expression.

"Oh he's so handsome!" One of the girls shouted.

"Hey cutie, why do you protect these babies when you could be with real women like us?" Eiko asked seductively.

Brent turned back to Akira and Yuna with a worried expression, ignoring the older girl entirely.

"Are either of you hurt?" He asked ignoring the shouts of anger from behind him.

"A little beat up but okay." Yuna said.

"Where's Makie and Ako?" He asked.

"They went to get Negi-sensei." Akira replied.

"QUIT IGNORING US!" Eiko shouted angrily.

Brent turned to look at them slowly putting on the blank expression again. He looked at the older girls for a few seconds before glaring at them angrily.

"You 'Ladies' are rude, inconsiderate, and mean." Brent said angrily.

"What does that mean!" Eiko asked.

"It means… that I think you may be beautiful but your personality is that of a toad. You treat others like scum which is something I despise." Brent explained "These are my classmates and friends. Flattery is useless as nothing will change my mind. There is no way I'd do anything with you."

The High school girls seemed to have ignored him completely as they looked at him hungrily.

"So the rumor was true!" One of the girls squealed.

They started to rush at him now and he sighed and moved into the same stance he had used to fight Dokuji while facing the older girls. They stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"Take one step closer you hags and I'll be forced to make you leave by force." Brent said icily.

"Why are you protecting these babies when we're so much more mature and developed?" Eiko shouted in angry confusion "They're worthless and flat!"

Brent heard Yuna and Akira sniffle behind him and he glared at the older girls with renewed anger. He heard Negi's voice behind him suddenly.

"How dare you pick on my girls! I'm their instructor! Don't make me angry! You… you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Negi shouted waving his arms franticly.

"Oooooh Negi-sensei's dead." Makie whispered.

"Negi… I got this handled." Brent said cooly without taking his eyes off the older girls.

The older girls whispered among themselves and Negi started to get nervous. Brent meanwhile hadn't moved an inch and was still in his fighting stance as the older girls rushed the now panicking Negi. Suddenly the forgotten volleyball flew out of nowhere hitting Eiko in the head accompanied with a shout.

"Yo! Girls! Take a cold shower!" A voice shouted.

Brent briefly turned to see Asuna and Ayaka before returning to glaring at the high school girls. He ignored the 'conversation' until things started getting violent. Asuna, Ayaka, and the High School girls charged each other as Brent charged in behind the older girls. He heard several shouts as he leapt into the air.

"Kyoryokuna kako!" Brent shouted as he thrust an empty palm downwards.

The attack hit the nearest girl in the back of her head before he flipped over the heads of the High School girls and landed in front of Eiko. As he landed he crouched down and leapt upwards aiming a palm thrust at her chin.

"Bōryoku-tekina josh!" Brent shouted.

Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his arm but he was going so fast that it took a second to fully stop at which point he was within an inch of Eiko's chin meaning the 'gust of wind' the attack would of caused never formed. Eiko stood there, wide eyed and shaking, for a few seconds before stumbling back. Brent turned to look at the person who stopped him and found a blonde haired man wearing a white shirt and glasses with a thin smile on his face. Brent estimated his age at around thirty.

"Hey what did you stop me for old man! These Hags hurt my friends!" He shouted at the surprised man.

"DON'T CALL TAKAHATA-SENSEI OLD!" He heard Asuna shout as she tried to kick him in the head.

Once again Brent caught Asuna's foot but this time he pushed her back causing her to fall on her rear.

"You shouldn't fight in school young man. Regardless of how noble your intentions may have been." Takahata said calmly before turning to the older girls "And you ladies! My former students… your behavior shames me. Was that what your goal, to shame me?"

"No sir." They replied meekly.

Brent sighed and pulled out of Takahata's grip and went to the girl he had hit in the head that was still on the ground and helped her up.

A little while later the girls were down in the room changing for gym while Brent had already finished and was up at the entrance to the roof wrapping bandages around his hands. He then got into a boxing stance and started to punch the wall. With each punch he heard a satisfying thud and after five minutes of punching the wall as hard as he could his left fist was sore and his right was bleeding slightly. He heard soft footprints behind him and turned to see Ku Fei looking at him. He saw she was slightly pink and wondered why.

"Oooh you train hard Brent-kun." She said before darkening her blush slightly "You maybe want train with me in morning?"

Brent was curious about her odd behavior and waited for her to finish speaking.

"Then maybe we spar after?" She asked.

"Sure Ku-san I would love to train with you. When do you start?" He asked happily.

"5 o'clock. That too early for you?" She said happily.

"No, I'll see you then." He said as the other girls came up and opened the door.

"Hey!" Yuna shouted as Brent looked through the door.

"Hello, ladies and handsome." Eiko said "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yes fancy that…" Asuna shouted "High school class 2-D!"

The class walked out onto the roof and stared down the older girls as Brent started losing his patience. A vein on his forehead started to bulge as he tried to remain calm. He heard Negi struggling to escape the older girls fruitlessly and it was only making them more excited when Asuna pointed out they had their own court. Walking forward, pushing his way through his class mates, glaring angrily and cracking his knuckles loudly.

"I'm getting fed up with you Witches treating my friends and sensei in this manner." He said angrily "So I must apologize in advance for…"

He never finished his sentence as a large blast of wind lifted up the high school girls skirts and for the next few minutes Brent was mentally reviewing each one of their panties.

"Hey, Brent-san do you agree!" Asuna shouted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I do." He replied.

"Good. So if you win the dodge ball game we leave you babies…" She started.

"OKAY I'M WARNING YOU IF YOU CALL THEM BABIES ONE MORE TIME I WON'T BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT I DO TO YOU EIKO!" Brent shouted as the vein reappeared.

"Like I was saying…" Eiko said nervously "If you win we leave you alone."

She smirked as she continued "And when we win Negi-sensei transfers to the high school and Brent-kun becomes my boyfriend!"

"WHAT!" Brent shouted.

"What's wrong Brent-san weren't you paying attention?" Konoka asked.

"Um… no." Brent said quietly as he turned slightly pink.

"Why were you day dreaming about their panties?" Haruna asked.

"Stop being so perverted Haruna-san!" Asuna shouted.

Brad turned even redder though and squeaked something.

"What was that Brent-kun?" Haruna asked smiling broadly.

"Maybe." Brent whispered.

After a few minutes of teasing the two sides were standing ready as 11 high school players faced of against 21 members of 3-A (plus Negi) as Chachamaru, Mana, Setsuna, Evangeline, Madoka, Kakizaki, Sakurako, Satomi, and Zazie watched.

Brent easily dodged all of the balls thrown at him despite the limited amount of maneuvering space resulting from the large number of members on his team as several girls got eliminated before he heard Eiko shout.

"Now we go for Handsome!"

Brent saw the ball speeding towards him and waited till the last second before instantly assuming his earlier stance.

"Shinguru-fū, ha ni idō." He said calmly before thrusting his open palm at the ball so fast barely anyone even saw him move.

The force of his 'attack' sent the ball flying back into the High school team knocking three of them out. Eiko stopped aiming for him after that but Brent kept up his form as they revealed themselves to be the regional champions and whittled them down to eleven players. Then Asuna was knocked out and they started taunting them.

"5 Second rule!" Nodoka shouted.

The other team was confused as Nodoka explained the rule to them. Several members of the opposing team were then eliminated and when time ran out the score was three high school to ten middle school. As the rest of his class celebrated Brent saw Eiko aim a cheap shot at Asuna and simply let loose as Negi blocked it. He dashed up to Eiko, crouched down and finally landed the open palm strike to her chin sending her flying ten feet back.

"NOW BEAT IT BEFORE I GIVE YOU ANOTHER TASTE!" Brent shouted angrily.

Japanese to English

Toppū o boju- Intercepting Gust

Kyoryokuna kakō: Powerful Downdraft

Bōryoku-tekina josho: Violent Updraft

Shinguru-fū, ha ni idō: Single Breeze, Moving Leaf


	8. What's a Harem? by Ku Fei

**What's a Harem? By Ku Fei**

**Okay I don't own Negima.**

Brent groggily woke up trying to remember why he was up so early before remembering . He looked at the clock and saw it was time to go to Ku Fei for training. He got up and quickly got the things he'd need for training. He grabbed his weights, his bandages, and a 7 foot long 2 foot thick solid wooden pole with a sharpened base out of a shadow for a second before returning it and his weights to the shadow. He would get them when he was closer to the place Ku Fei told him to meet at. He left the building and dashed down the stairs and out into the dawn lit campus heading towards a field that Ku Fei told him to meet at. He soon arrived to find Ku stretching in what looked like a short Chinese outfit.

He pulled the pole and weights out of the shadows putting the weights and Kunai on the ground before throwing the pole into the air as he tied 250 lbs to each of his wrists and onto his ankles before putting a five hundred pound weighted vest on and walking out to Ku Fei just as the pole landed with a loud thud ten feet from her embedding itself one foot into the ground. Ku screamed loudly as she was startled making Brent laughed at the look on her face.

"Like my target Ku-san?" He shouted.

She turned and looked at him angrily.

"Brent-kun! Why you scare me? I near have heart attack." She said angrily.

Then she brightened up as she realized he was there. She smiled as she walked up with her characteristic grin on her face.

"Oh Hi Brent-kun! I happy you here now we train together." She said as she looked him up and down "Uh… what you wearing?"

"Well the things I'm wearing are weighted for my martial arts training." Brent explained as he walked forward.

"I think I'll follow your routine for a few minutes before I start mine." Brent said.

"Okay. First we warm up with stretches." She replied as she started doing some unusual stretches.

Brent followed her example for several minutes before stopping and wrapping his hands in bandage's and got into a boxing stance before starting to punch and kick the air.

"Hey Brent-kun. Why do you wear weights while training? Why not just lift weight at other time?" She asked.

"Well, wearing weights while training not only helps build body strength, it helps increase my endurance, stamina, and speed. As I get better with them on it's like getting ten times better when I take them off." Brent explained.

"Ooooh. Can I get weights like those?" She asked excitedly.

"No… these are very special and quite expensive." Brent explained.

Brent finished his stretches and moved over to the wooden pole. He got into the 'open palmed' fighting stance he used and stood there for a few minutes before he started to rapidly strike at the target trying to move as fast as he could while stopping his palm as close as he could to the wood without touching it. Every time he struck but clearly didn't make contact with the wood a loud thump would resound around the field. Ku watched Brent for a few minutes and lingered on the focused expression on his face before turning slightly pink and going on with her own training.

Brent continued this for two hours before stopping to examine the post. It was cracked badly and he was sure he would need to replace it soon so he took off his left leg weights and kicked it over. He put the weights back on after examining his bruised hands and looked at the field. He estimated it had a circumference of about a half mile. He decided to start jogging now so he started running along the edge at a steady pace when he felt Ku run up behind him.

"Hey Brent-kun how you doing? You like it here at Mahora?" She asked rapidly "What style do you fight with?"

"I'm fine Ku-san. I don't feel like telling you what that fighting style is but the other, more brutal one is use is called CQD." Brent said happily "I think that Mahora is fine… but the security people are really lousy. Can't even catch me on a skateboard, not to mention all the thugs."

"Oh they not thugs, they students. Most of them in one of the schools martial arts clubs. I vice president of Chinese martial arts club." She said happily.

"Well I recently became the President of the Mixed Martial Arts club." Brent replied

"And if the members of the other martial arts clubs are so rowdy maybe I should take my club members to their meeting places and challenge them to fights… that should call them down."

"Yeah they rowdy but fun to fight… just need to remember not to fight near Chao Bao Zi." She replied "And that sounds like really good idea! If you do that then maybe they stop fighting everywhere!"

"Yeah I should really drop by for dinner or something." Brent said.

"Ooh, you come at 6 and I eat with you! Get you discount!" She said blushing noticeably.

"Okay… I would love to." Brent said looking at her and smiling.

He noticed she was blushing and blushed himself. He may not have Negi's 'magic' but he had some of it. He wasn't paying attention and tripped falling into Ku and knocking her over. They tumbled for a few feet landing with his head between her legs with a clear view of her panties. He blushed and closed his eyes before lifting her off him and setting her to the side.

"I'm really sorry Ku-chan it was an accident I swear." He said.

"Is fine Brent-kun." She said as her cheeks turned pink.

They got up and finished their jog.

'He called me Ku-chan.' Ku thought happily as she turned red.

Ku Fei quickly ran back to finish her training excitedly expecting the upcoming spar. Brent finished his training at 11 am and went to find Ku but not before taking off his weights and fading them and the pole into shadow again. He went to find Ku but she wasn't in the field, and as he wandered around looking for her he noticed a note on a tree. He grabbed it and it said.

**Brent-kun**

**It was nice to train with you this morning. Please come back at five for spar… I need to talk to a friend about something.**

**Love Ku Fei.**

Brent wondered what Ku Fei had to talk about and with whom. He shrugged and left to get something to eat.

Meanwhile

Ku Fei was looking for Asakura so she could get her advice on how to tell Brent her feelings since she wasn't very good at it. She knew that Asakura would know since she had talked to her the previous day about it and she had said something odd to her.

**Flashback**

_The previous morning._

_They were alone in Asakura's room._

"_I had a feeling you'd come sooner or later." Asakura said._

"_Why that?" Ku Fei asked._

"_Well… I can tell you have a crush on Brent-kun and that you want to tell him…but you aren't one for words." Asakura replied "But my question is why come to me? I love Brent-kun too."_

"_I no want you do anything bad if find out about me telling Brent-kun how I feel." Ku said nervously._

"_Ku-san… Brent-kun's the kind of boy that can't help to have girls fall for him… actually I knew this would happen sooner or later. I don't mind sharing him… what about you?" Asakura said calmly._

"_Uh… how we share boy?" Ku Fei asked._

"_We both date him at the same time." Asakura explained._

"_Oh… Is okay I no mind." Ku said happily._

"_Unfortunately it's also up to Brent-kun. I suggest that you invite him to train with you tomorrow, then invite him to spar afterwards, oh and you should invite him to Chao Bao Zi for dinner." Asakura instructed "If you can't find the words to tell him how you feel just kiss him."_

_Before Ku left Asakura added one more thing._

"_Also you should be aware that there may be a third girl… but I'm still not sure how she feels." She said calmly to a surprised Ku._

**End Flashback**

After having another talk with Asakura and feeling relieved knowing that she would help her get ready for the date she confidently waited for Brent to arrive back at the field. She needn't wait long for there Brent was running as fast as he could. She smiled shyly and waved to him as he slid to a stop.

"Hey Ku-chan!" Brent said happily "I can't wait to go to dinner with you later… but I don't know how Kazumi-hime will feel me going on a date with you."

"I have idea. If you win I tell Asakura-san, if I win you tell her." Ku said happily knowing it wouldn't matter either way.

"That's fine… I guess." Brent said.

"No more talking! Now we fight!" She said getting in her stance.

Brent nodded and did the same. They stared each other down for a few seconds before Brent made the first move as one second he was three yards away next he was directly in front of her but slightly to the right. He brought his open palm up and delivered a powerful to her gut before quickly striking both shoulder and her sternum sending her skidding back with the breath knocked out of her. She felt the air whoosh from her lungs as the shock from the powerful strikes that rattled her bones and sent her skidding back a few feet.

"Owww… Brent-kun did you use chi in that punch?" Ku Fei asked.

"No… just really high speed and air pressure." Brent explained "But you go ahead and use yours when fighting."

"Ok!" Ku Fei said excitedly.

She closed the distance between them in a second only for him to disappear and reappear behind her to deliver several powerful strikes to her lower back. It was soon obvious that Ku Fei was greatly outclassed by Brent, but despite the numerous bruising she was getting she continued fighting. After an hour Ku was exhausted while Brent was only just starting to get out of breath though both were covered in sweat and grime.

"Ku-chan how about we go one more round and one last move then we decide." Brent asked.

"Yeah… this… was fun… I hope… we can… do… this more… often." Ku Fei gasped.

They got back into their respective stances and charged again. Brent side stepped her punch but found it to be a feint and got a powerful kick to the head. He managed to grab hold of her neck since he was planning to trip her and then knee her in the back. They both went flying and tumbled ten feet before coming to a stop with Ku Fei on top of him straddling his hips. They panted for a few seconds before she collapsed against his chest panting and inhaling his scent. Brent instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he smiled and closed his eyes. They fell asleep in that position, either exhausted with their round or merely taking a nap. They woke up a half hour later side by side at nearly the exact same time and opened their eyes to see their faces were with in an inch of each other. They blushed, rolled away and sat up. Brent checked his watch.

"Ku-chan we only have 30 minutes before we need to be at the restaurant!" He said as he dashed off.

Ku Fei soon followed suite and a half hour later they had both miraculously managed to wash up, change and meet at the restaurant. Brent was wearing blue cargo pants and a dress shirt with a dragon pendant around his neck, Ku Fei was stunning. Knowing her someone had helped her get ready… though he really didn't know for sure. Ku smiled when she saw how handsome Brent looked and blushed as she saw him gape at her. Her hair was done in a single bun at the back of her head with a butterfly hair ornament on her temple, she had a little eye shadow, blush, and lipstick that amplified her (Though in Brent's opinion this wasn't necessary) and she was wearing the same kind of robe she wore during training only much more ornate. It was light blue with pink flowers on it and showed off al of her well-toned legs. They were led to their seat by Chachamaru and ordered something. They talked a little while as they waited but Ku Fei simply couldn't work up the guts to simply tell him how she felt. So she went to plan B. She quickly crossed the small table and kissed Brent on the lips feeling the jolt of electricity that Asakura had described, when they broke apart both of them gasped. It was just like with Kazumi, since Brent felt the same thing that Ku did.

"Ku-chan…" Brent said after a few minutes "I think that if Kazumi-hime found out about this… she would probably attempt to do us bodily harm."

"Brent-kun… I already talked to Asakura-chan… and she told me that she doesn't mind me going out with you too… she said that it your fate or something. She said that if you don't mind then she won't mind." Ku said.

"Well… if you two don't mind… then neither do I." He said leaning across and kissing her again.

**A/N:**

So what do you think of the rewrite so far?


	9. And the Nurse Makes Three! by Ako

And the Nurse Makes Three! By Ako

I only own My original characters and techniques.

Okay so here is the first new chapter of the rewrite. This will be about Ako of course and how she reveals her feelings for Brent.

Also I apologize in advance. This chapter may be disturbing to read at one part due to attempted rape.

Ako 'Narrating'

Ako was walking through the corridors of Mahora Middle School with her friend Yuna. Yuna had the day off from basketball practice since most of her team had come down with a cold and was accompanying her to the Nurse's office.

"So why did you need to go to the nurse's office after school Ako?" Yuna asked.

"I heard that a student wasn't present for the medical check-ups and I thought that I could help Shizuna-sensei." Ako replied.

"Why did the student miss the check-up?" Yuna asked.

"I'm not sure. I think she was absent or something?" Ako replied with a thoughtful expression.

"Ok… than why has it taken so long for her to get the check-up? It's been weeks since then." Yuna asked in confusion.

"They only just noticed it for some reason." Ako answered "I think that it took so long for them to input everyone else's information that they only just now realized."

"Well… I guess that makes some sense." Yuna replied.

My name is Ako Izumi, 15 years old, Mahora Academy Middle Department 3rd year student. Umm… I'm the Sanitary Rep.* of 3-A and the manager of the Soccer Club. Umm. Not much else I guess.

Yuna continues talking as they walk down the hall while Ako 'narrates' in her mind.

Among the four of us; Me, and my friends Makie, Akira, and Yuna, perhaps I'm the ordinary one. Well, our class has too many kinds of great people in it though.

Compared to everyone else, there's nothing especially redeeming about me, nor do I have any particular dreams about my future or anything… I'm just a relatively normal female middle school student that you can see anywhere.

As she 'narrated' this a small smile crossed her face as she remembered something.

But now, even for someone like me, a person of interest has appeared. His level might be a little too high for an ordinary person like me, but… that person is…

"Ako! Stop zoning out when I'm talking to you!" Yuna said loudly.

"Huh?" Ako said before blushing slightly "I'm sorry. What was it you were saying?"

Yuna sighed before repeating what she had just said.

Brent Nakitaka.

**Flashback**

_Three Days after the Dodgeball Game_

_Ako, Makie, Akira, and Yuna were walking home on Sunday after a trip to the movie theater and were animatedly chatting about the movie they had just seen… well most of them, Akira was more of the silent type. It was about 8pm and the street lamps were on as they took a shortcut down an alley. As they reached the halfway point five large figures stepped out from behind a dumpster._

"_Well what do we have here?" One of the figure said "Four little girls wandering through an alley at night?"_

_The four girls started to get scared as they looked at the five large and strong looking men that circled them._

"_What should we do with them?" Another one asked._

"_I have an idea?" a third replied._

_Suddenly one of the men grabbed hold of Ako's arm roughly causing her to cry out in pain. There were similar sounds around her as her friends were grabbed just as roughly._

"_How about you give us all your money and we let you go." The man holding her said._

"_W-we d-don't have any m-more money." Ako stuttered fearfully "W-we sp-spent it all."_

"_Well then… I guess we'll just have to have some fun with you now won't we?" The man holding Ako said._

_Suddenly Yuna screamed and Ako watched fearfully as the man holding her spun her around and pinned her friend against him with one arm while his hand covered her mouth as his other hand roughly manipulated her breast as tears began to run down her face._

_Makie squirmed as hard as she could to escape her captors grasp and she screamed an clenched her teary eyes shut as he licked her cheek._

_Akira had her back pressed up against the wall as her assailant roughly squeezed her rear._

_Ako screamed before a knife was pressed to her throat._

"_Scream one more time and I'll slit your throat." The man behind her growled._

_Trembling in terror Ako could only watch in terror as the last remaining man reached for her shirt and ripped the front of her shirt before tearing off her bra revealing to him her breasts. He bent over and started sucking on them while rubbing between her legs with his other hand. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes as she was violated and thought she was going to die… before one of the men shouted in pain._

_The man holding Makie had been preparing to rip open her shirt when a small knife was thrown into his hand._

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU ASSHOLES THINK YOU'RE DOING!" An infuriated voice shouted._

_At the end of the alley stood a furious Brent holding an odd looking knife in his right hand._

"_You're a dead man!" The man sucking on Ako's breast roared as he pulled out a knife and ran at Brent._

_Brent suddenly vanished from view only to appear instantly in front of the charging man holding a second knife. With a lightning fast slash he cut the back of the mans elbow while he cut the back of the mans right knee with his other knife before punching the knee as hard as he could causing it to pop backwards. The man screamed in pain ad he collapsed to the ground while the other men, except for the one holding Ako rushed at Brent._

_Brent glared at the charging men and dodged the first punch thrown at him and counter with a punch that broke the elbow of the attacking mans arm before spinning in place to knee him on the opposite side and punch the man hard in the temple, dropping him like a sack of bricks._

_The next man tried to grab Brent only for his target to duck down… and stab his left knife right in the bastards crotch. The man collapsed in pain as Brent spun around him and punched the next man hard in the Adams apple before chopping him in the back of the neck with his empty hand._

"_Don't move another inch you little shit!" the last man shouted._

_He pressed his knife into Ako's neck slightly causing her to squeak in pain as a small dribble of blood ran down her neck._

"_Make one more move and I slit this girls throat!" He growled as he slowly walked backwards._

_Time seemed to slow down for Ako as she felt more than saw the man smile as he reached the end of the alley. She saw him start to move the knife to slit her throat while Brent brought his last knife up almost to fast for her to see and throw it. She heard a sickening thud before the knife fell out of the mans hand and she was released. The man collapsed backwards into a heap with a knife protruding from his left eye._

_Ako collapsed to her knees as she tried to cover what was left of her dignity as she felt something placed on her shoulders. She looked up through wide bleary tear filled eyes to see her friends surrounding her and Brent without his coat… which she realized was on her shoulders._

"_I called the police… as well as Shizuna-sensei and Takahata-sensei. They'll be here soon." Brent said in a soothing tone "Are you four alright?"_

**End Flashback**

When Takahata-sensei and the police arrived they could easily tell that the mans death had been an act of protection and as such Brent hadn't been charged with anything. Shizuna-sensei arrived soon after this decision and quickly took the traumatized girls to the hospital. Three days later and they had returned to class and were immediately assaulted by their worried classmates.

**Flashback**

_As soon as Ako, Makie, Akira, and Yuna entered the classroom they were almost ran over by their classmates rush. They were quickly pushed into adjacent seats before they were barraged with an array of questions._

"_What happened?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_They didn't do THAT did they?"_

"_Are you sure you should be in class?"_

_And other such questions. In the back of the room with his head leaning backwards and a little drool leaking from the side of his mouth was a sleeping Brent. When the class was informed of what he did there was a gasp from every girl… even those who hadn't rushed up (But not from Chachamaru or Evangeline) and every eye turned to regard the sleeping Brent with looks ranging from respect (Mana mostly), curiosity (Kaede, Setsuna), or for the majority of the others fear._

_They cautiously creapt over to the Brents sleeping form only to jump back when he threw his arms out and seemed to try and grab something from the air._

"_Come here you juicy hamburger! I'm gonna eat you!" He mumbled in his sleep._

_After that the fearful girls decided that he wasn't the kind of person who would kill someone on a whim or without good reason… though they were still slightly scared. Ako herself however… was falling even deeper in love with him._

**End Flashback**

Fifteen minutes later and Yuna had left Ako at the nurse's office as she changed into her Nurse's uniform. As she took off her shirt she turned to look at the large scar across her back in the full length mirror that was on the door and sighed.

Some places that slightly differ between the ordinary me and everyone else… are my slightly grey hair and my unusual red eye… and the enormous scar on my back. If he found out about it… I don't know what I would do.

**Just as she thought this the door swung open and there stood Brent looking in with a bored expression only for it to suddenly snap to a wide eyed one. He started to stutter as Ako's face turn tomato red in both embarrassment and humiliation. Brent brought a hand up to his nose to stem the sudden flow of blood but for some reason found himself unable to move… until he heard a shout and vaguely saw Yuna look in before turning and punching Brent so hard he fell back against the wall.

When Brent came to he sat up and saw a worried looking Yuna looking down the hall.

"Huh? Wha happened?" He asked stupidly.

"You pervert!" Yuna shouted as she tried to kick him in the side only for him to roll away.

"What do you mean! I didn't know she was in there!" He shouted angrily.

"So! What are you doing here in the first place!" Yuna shouted back.

"I'm here for my medical check-up!" Brent shouted.

Yuna's anger faded away slightly.

"You're getting the check up? Ako thought it was a girl." Yuna replied.

"Well its not! So can you tell me where she is? I need to apologize." He asked.

Yuna pointed down the hall and Brent took off running. He somehow knew that the reason Ako wasn't still there after he woke was because of the large scar across her back. Most girls he knew would be very self-conscious about such a large scar and obviously Ako had more problems with it then most did. He however thought the scar looked good on her… wasn't entirely sure why but he thought it made her unique. In fact he felt she was one of the more unique girls in his class. Sure she was a 'normal' human but she had the most unique hair and eye color of the whole class… and for some reason Kazumi and Ku Fei had been asking him about her.

He finally caught up to her just as she reached the front doors and saw she was dressed in regular clothes instead of the nurse uniform she had obviously been changing into and gently grabbed her right arm.

"Let me go!" She cried.

Brent could see tears in her eyes and he felt his heart crack and so gently pulled her to his chest and hugged her. She obviously wasn't expecting this and stopped her sobbing as she looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Now Ako… you left so fast I couldn't apologize to you." he said with a smile.

"But…" She tried to reply only for him to silence her with a finger to her lips.

"I know that for girls a scar can seem like something that makes you feel unappealing… but I think it suits you." He said soothingly "I myself have dozen of scars all over me... Plus your far to cute to be crying."

"But… how could someone like you think I'm cute?" She asked in confusion "I'm just a normal girl."

Brent simply laughed at her and she blushed slightly.

"Ako your anything but normal… however that's a good thing… in fact if I wasn't already taken I'd ask you out myself." Brent said happily "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get that stupid medical check up."

Brent let her go and started walking back to the nurse's office leaving a confused Ako behind and passing a relieved Yuna.

'He… likes me?' Ako thought happily.

Behind a corner two eyes watched happily before moving off.

**Later that night**

Ako was making her way to the large bath late at night deep in thought. She was thinking about the situation between herself and Brent. He had told her that he liked her… and she was sure she loved him now… but as he had told her he was already taken. She knew that Kazumi was dating him and this made her heart ache.

Her thoughts continued to dwell on the subject as she stripped for the bath and as she started to exit the changing room… she felt two pairs of hands grab her and pull her roughly into the water.

"Hey what's the big idea!" She asked angrily.

Her anger faded as she saw a smirking Kazumi and a smiling Ku Fei looking at her.

"Ako… have we got an offer for you." Kazumi said.

A/N:

Please forgive me! It was so hard for me to write the bad parts… but I couldn't honestly think of a way to get Ako to fall for Brent. I'm a horrible person!

(Runs off and cries)

* I have no idea what a Sanitary Rep. is. I'm assuming its an assistant nurse though.

**never tempt fate


	10. Things Get Crazy by Asuna

Things Get Crazy! By Asuna

I no own Negima.

It was the day after the incident with Ako and the day before the trip to Kyoto and as usual Brent was at the back of the chatting class sleeping deeply. The reason the class was so rowdy was that Asakura had shown everyone the pictures she had taken of Brent when he was training one afternoon. There were twelve in total each one had Brent doing a different stretch. The girls were all chatting animatedly about how hot he was with his muscles or how scarred he was and what gave him so many. Negi had give up trying to get them focused so he merely graded some papers.

"Oh he has so many scars and some of them are huge! How'd he get so many?" Konoka asked.

"I know lets go ask Brent-kun!" Fuka shouted as she dashed to his sleeping form.

Brent's head was hanging off the back of the chair and his tongue was hanging out, with a little drool leaking out the side. Fuka giggled quietly as she reached out to clamp his nose shut when suddenly…

"AAAHHHHH EVIL MONKEYS!" He shouted jumping back and falling off his chair hitting his head on the floor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Fuka screamed when he startled her as she fell back on her but.

Brent was out cold and mumbling about evil monkeys.

"Sensei we need to dump some water on Brent-kun! He fell out of his chair and is knocked out!" Ku Fei shouted excitedly.

"Oh… well than go get some and wake him up." Negi said.

A few minutes later Ku Fei had a bucket of cold water and poured it on Brent's head

snapping him awake.

"Hey what's the big idea?" he shouted.

"Brent-kun what were you dreaming about?" Ku Fei asked.

"Ummm… Monkeys trying to bite me." Brent said.

"Uh… you're scared of monkeys?" Kazumi asked.

"Not really just had a really bad experience with some monkeys when I was younger. Brent said.

'Damn monkey demons and their nasty attacks.' He thought disgustedly.

"Oh that's why." Kazumi said.

"Hey Brent-kun where'd you get all those scars from?" Fuka and Fumika asked simultaneously.

"Several places… bungee jumping, skateboarding, snowboarding, base jumping, motocross, surfing, basically anything that'll get the adrenaline pumping." He half-lied.

Just then the bell signaling the end of the day the girls all got packed up and left the room in groups as Brent looked into the overcrowded hall sighed and headed for his dorm. He needed to prepare for the trip tomorrow. When he arrived he got out his enormous hiking backpack and pulled three twenty-four packs of Game Fuel out of the fridge and see them aside. He then got his favorite out fit and stuffed it into the bag for the free day as well as enough uniforms for the time there before tying his skateboard to the back and putting the soda in. He set it aside and turned on the T.V.

The next morning everyone was at the train station waiting impatiently for the train to leave. Brent sighed seeing as he was in Ayaka's group… this was both good and bad seeing as Kazumi was in it too… but it also made it harder for him to both convince her to let him visit the Game World or to sneak off to it on free day. He expected that Ayaka would probably want to follow Negi all day. At any rate they got on the train and when it started moving Negi freaked out shouting they were going to the moon. A half hour later the class was moving around and Brent had found himself at a table after announcing that he would be doing something fun on the way. Ku Fei, Chao, Fuka, Fumika, Kazumi, Kaede, Sakurako, Makie, and Madoka.

"Okay." Brent said rummaging in his backpack.

He pulled out the soda and slammed it onto the table.

"Okay this stuff has 78mg of caffeine in it per can… who wants to see how many I can drink in ten minutes?" Brent asked.

Several shouts of approval came from the table while some of those nearby sweat dropped. He took out a notepad and took down the bets and when he was done he sat down.

"Ready… GO!" Ku Fei shouted.

Brent grabbed a can, opened it, and drained it in less than a half-minute. At the ten minute mark he had downed forty-nine cans. He had started twitching and his pupils had dilated when Ku shouted stop. He put the empty can down and started breathing rapidly his eyes wide open and his hands an eye twitching. The girls checked the notepad and found that Sakurako had won again.

"Sakurako wins." They said disappointedly.

Suddenly there was a wild shout.

"YAHOO!" Brent shouted as he dashed out of his seat in a cloud of dust.

He began talking at a speed which no one could understand anything he said and was bugging everybody as the group at the table watched in fascination. Brent climbed over seats and people before finally returning to the table.

"Hey everyone how you doing? Who won? Did you win Kazumi-chan? Huh didya didya?" He said insanely fast with eyes wide and pupils dilated.

"Um… no." She said nervously.

"Oh that's too bad." He said before leaping at her laughing insanely.

He felt a hard hit to the top of his head and landed on top of her unconscious. Kazumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks' Ku Fei." Kazumi said.

"Is no problem. He went crazy on caffeine and had to be knocked out." She replied happily before dragging him back to her seat by his leg.

She set Brent in the seat next to her and let him lay his head on her lap as he started snoring. She ran her hand through his hair as Ku Fei sat down on the other side with Chao. They started talking about different things and the trip went by quickly. An hour later Brent woke up to find his head in Kazumi's lap and sat up rubbing his head.

"You feel normal?" She asked.

"Hee hee. Almost. Still got some in my system." He said giggling.

Suddenly they heard a shriek of fear as the car was suddenly full of frogs.

"FROGGERS!" Brent shouted as he started grabbing one and stuffing it in his empty lunch box "I shall call you Frogger and it shall be so for you are my Frogger."

They arrived at the station with no further incident and Brent had managed to calm down completely. He put the rest of the soda back in the bag and left with everyone for the ride to Kiyomizu temple. Brent had been there before and found it rather dull but with his angels anything can be interesting. He was lost in the view of Kyoto from the stage. He heard the girls talking about how it was called the 'lovers leap' and how lovers would jump off it.

"Actually if you jump off it and survive your wish will be granted. In the Edo period there were 234 recorded jumps with an 82.4 survival rate." He said.

(A/N: True I looked it up!)

The girls all were amazed since they hadn't known that while Brent remembered when he had jumped off the 42 foot stage into the foliage below. That's when Yue mentioned the waterfall shrine that could grant there love wish's and all of them immediately wanted to go. As they headed for the shrine he noticed Kazumi filming him.

"Kazumi-hime try and film something other than me." He said.

"But you're so photogenic Brent-kun!" She replied.

Brent glared at her for a second before sighing as she raced to catch up with the rest of the rushing class. He stayed back with Negi and walked as the girls stopped every once in a while so they could catch up. They reached the top of some stone stairs to where Brent remembered a pair of stones called the 'love stones' and remembered successfully walking between them a century ago.

"They say that if you can walk between the two stones with your eyes closed your love wish will be granted." Yue said.

"Okay, then as Class Rep, I will start things off!" Ayaka shouted.

"Aw, no fair. Me too." Makie shouted.

"M-me too." Nodoka muttered.

Brent grunted as the other three dashed off with their eyes closed. He closed his eyes and slowly walked the 59 feet between the stones. He heard Ayaka and Makie scream as they fell in some pit and judged the distance to the noise and walked around the hole. He reached the stone, opened his eyes and kept walking as Nodoka reached it immediately afterwards. They reached the shrine and started milling around excitedly.

"Yue, which one is it?" Someone shouted.

"From the right;" Yue said opening a thermos "Health, Wisdom, and True Love."

Nearly the entire class crowded around the farthest left fountain and started drinking the water.

"Are all of you that desperate?" Brent asked "Cause if you are then its kind of sad."

"Mmmm." Someone said.

"D-delicious! Another cup!" Yuna shouted.

"Whoa what is this!" Makie shouted.

"It lives up to its billing. This taste… it's like a miracle from above." Ayaka stated.

"The more you drink, the more it works!" Fumika shouted.

A few minutes later the almost the entire class was in a drunken stupor as Asuna tried to wake up Ayaka.

"Hold tight Class rep!" Asuna cried "Brent-san help… GET AWAY FROM THERE BAKA!"

After seeing the classes reaction Brent had closed his eyes and smirked.

'Lightweights.' Brent thought.

The next thing they knew he had his head under the waterfall drinking down the boozy water. Several of the girls who hadn't gotten drunk were trying to pull him off of in futility and only moved when Asuna kicked him off. They panicked as some of the other teachers walked past and started freaking out when Shizuna stopped and asked what was going on..

"Some of us are just… y'know taking a nap… right Brent… WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU BAKA!" She shouted.

Brent was under the stream again and had passed out from drinking the boozy water. They managed to some how get the boozy girls to their rooms at the hotel and put Brent in a separate room altogether before heading off to their own beds for the night.

A/N: I couldn't think of anyway to improve this particular chapter.


	11. The Eldest Brother by Brent

The Eldest Brother by Brent

I don't own Negima.

As soon as they had put Brent down in the bed and left he had woken up. He had only pretended to be wasted; now he only wanted to visit the hot springs. Suddenly his phone rang and he groaned… only one person had his cell number and he wasn't Brent's favorite person. He flipped it open.

"What the hell do you want Averus?" He grumbled angrily.

"Little brother… is that any way to behave? You should respect your elders." A cold emotionless voice answered.

"Yeah the last two people to tell me that weren't anywhere near my age… you're right though… so as soon as your respectable I'll respect you." Brent said.

"Typical… you should know there's trouble in Kyoto and I know you're there now… Falco is too. He got hired out as a mercenary for the troublemakers. I suggest you speak with your sensei about it. I don't believe Falco fully understands there goal though since he wouldn't have joined if he had." Averus said.

"Sounds just like the Dumbass." Brent said "Wait how do you know I'm in Kyoto?"

"I'm psychically connected to you both… which brings me to what I've been sensing from you recently." He said.

"Screw you!" Brent shouted angrily.

"I'm glad you found someone… is she human?" He asked.

"Yes!" Brent shouted angrily "She is human!"

"Figures… you're pathetic. You should find a strong mate and produce many offspring…" He said emotionlessly but Brent could make out the disgust in his voice.

"You shut the Fuck up!" He shouted again.

"I'll be at your location soon… be on guard they're after one of your classmates." Averus replied before hanging up.

Brent hung up the phone and fished out his bathing suit from the backpack He threw on his bathing suit and walked down to the hot springs. He noticed it was a mixed bath and seriously hoped it was empty. He entered and saw Negi chatting with his 'pet' Ermine Chamo. He jumped into the waist deep area and lay down in the water before floating over to Negi who hadn't noticed him.

"Those girls are really naïve sometimes." He said.

Negi jumped as did Chamo.

"Hey what's the big Idea?" They shouted.

"Just having a soak… you better be washing or I'll get one of the girls… maybe Asuna to come and wash you." Brent said smiling sinisterly.

Then they heard water splashing and went to investigate. They found Setsuna… naked pouring water over herself emotionlessly. Negi turned away but Brent gawked for a few minutes as she washed herself. Negi grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I think she's a spy from the Kansai magic association here to hurt Konoka!" Negi explained.

"So are they the problem makers my brother mentioned?" Brent asked.

"Yes!" Negi said.

Suddenly a nearby lantern shattered and Setsuna attacked chopping a large stone in half before bringing her sword down on Brent. He pulled out one of his throwing knives from his pocket and blocked it. He noticed she was still naked and as soon as she backed off he got out and dashed back to his room. He passed a surprised Asuna and Konoka before dashing up the stairs. When he reached his room he found a note pinned to it. He pulled it off and opened it.

**Hey Bro!**

**How ya doing? I know you're here with so many lovely human chicks… do any of them yet? HaHa! I doubt it your luck at love really sucks! But anyway how about you come by the Kiyomizu temple? I want to speak to you on behalf of my employers. They say they need one of your girlfriends help with something. No idea what it is but it's supposed to be important.**

**Get your but over here Shrimp!**

**See ya, Falco.**

**P.S. Come as Kaore please.**

'Bastard.' Brent thought.

A half hour later Brent was sitting atop the grand pagoda at the Kiyomizu temple in his battle gear as Kaore waiting for his brother customary grand entrance. Instead he heard an explosion and turned to see a large kanji made of fire near the Hotel he made to leap towards it… but was stopped by several big monkeys and bears. They looked like stuffed animals and when he landed on the second tier of the pagoda surrounded by the absurd things he face faulted.

"What the hell are you freaks?" He asked.

"They're onmyou." A mysterious voice stated.

Brent looked up to see a woman with long green hair wearing a Kimono and vest and holding a Nodachi. She looked down on Brent coldly smirking. She pulled several slips of paper from a pocket and threw them into the air where they exploded and several cuddly bats appeared. They looked harmless but Brent knew better… they could be quite dangerous.

"Who are you and where's that bastard Falco?" Brent growled.

"I am Desera and Falco is currently on another assignment." Desera said.

She made a motion with her hand and all the bears and monkeys sprouted large claws from their paws while the bats opened there mouths. The bats attacked first by spewing balls of fire at him. He leapt to his right dodging five fire balls but not the two foot claws of the monkey onmyou. It tore through the muscle in his left arm rendering it useless and he only just managed to dodge the next slash at him. He landed on the ground and clutched his arm feeling some kind of goo that burned his hand. He began feeling strange and his vision got blurry. He shook his head and his vision cleared a bit. Brent leapt into the air revealing his wings made of fire and shadow. His life was action packed… but he hadn't just fought his way through history he had researched magic intensively. He reached a point above the five bats and banished his wings allowing him to fall. He balled his right fist extending his most precious blade… and fell onto one of the bats. He stabbed it and wasn't surprised to hear it screech in pain as it was sucked into the light blue blade… but Desera was.

"How could they feel pain? They're from another realm!" She shouted.

'Time to see if my training has been any use.' He thought.

A second later he was stabbing another bat, then another, and another soon all the bats were gone. A monkey leapt at him and he only just managed to dodge the claws but was hit with a powerful kick to the chest. He felt his ribs crack and the shock damaged the interior of his lungs minutely. Brent landed but was in no state to do anything else but tremble on the ground.

"They could feel pain because my blade doesn't strike flesh… but instead it shreds and absorbs the soul. That's pretty much all they are if I remember what I read about Eastern onmyou magic… those talismans pull the demon into this realm and binds it too you." Brent said painfully.

"So you are intelligent... still your dead. I'm going to kill you now." Desera stated.

"Yeah, I bet you'll try… but I should warn you… you should never… threaten me… when my big brothers nearby." Brent said paifully as he started to black out.

"If he wants to get paid he will." Desera smirked before waving her hand.

"Not talking about Falco… Bitch." Brent coughed.

The twenty monkeys and bears all leapt at him… but hit a wall of solid shadow. A figure landed in front of Brent. The man was the same height as Brent was and dressed all in black. He wore a cloak over a simple shirt and jeans; his hair was jet black in color and stood at 5 foot 9 inches tall. He turned to look calmly at Brent revealing cold blue eyes.

"Little brother… are you alright?" He asked in a near emotionless voice.

Brent however could hear a hint of concern in his voice. He smirked and laughed painfully.

"About damn time you got here Averus… Falco left me a note asking me out here and when I get here I find this Bitch. Plus I think my Classmates are in trouble." Brent explained.

"Enough talk. You both are threats to my employers plan and must be eliminated." Desera shouted.

She flung up more slips which exploded revealing more monkeys and bears. Averus glared at them as they charged him. He whispered a spell under his breath and healed Brent who promptly vanished into the shadows.

"Now I'll take care of you before going to find him again." Averus said.

Brent had arrived at the place he had seen the fiery kanji and found Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna fighting what looked like two of the same stuffed monkeys… but he could tell these were the demon familiars used by eastern mages instead of onmyou spirits from before, although there were a lot of smaller cartoon like monkeys running around as well. They stood only half as tall as the ten foot monkeys. He saw a woman dressed up like one of the monkey's who seemed to be in charge… and she was holding an unconscious Konoka.

'No!' Brent thought.

He leapt off the balcony he was standing on and extended his blue blade before landing on top of one of the smaller monkeys stabbing it in the head. He spun around quickly to face the woman. His eyes flashed in anger and concern as he saw the unconscious Konoka in the monkey ladies arms.

"Yo! Monkey lady! What are you doing to Konoe-san?" He shouted angrily.

The woman merely smirked choosing to ignore him as she threw a slip of paper at him. He pulled a throwing knife and flung it at the slip, shredding it. He then leapt into the air and rapidly threw 14 knives at the monkeys, each one scoring a hit between the eyes. They dispelled and as Brent landed he felt something stab him through the back. He looked down and saw a sword protruding through his chest. He could feel that it had pierced the lower part of his right lung. He turned to look behind him expecting to see a monkey with a sword… and gasped painfully. Setsuna had plunged Yunagi into him, not knowing or not caring that he was there to help. She pulled the blade out of him and spun around preparing to finish him off. He ducked under her strike, turned and hit her in the chest with an open palm strike sending her skidding back to Negi. Brent realized that this had only taken ten seconds when he felt several monkeys land on his back and start clawing at him.

'I've had enough of this!' Brent growled.

"Infernal Spirit!" He shouted as he was covered in the shadow fire, incinerating the monkeys.

However he failed to stop them from injuring him as his left arm once again hung nearly useless. He turned to look at Setsuna who was charging at him again.

"I'm on your side Sakurazaki!" He shouted angrily.

She must have believed him cause she changed her course and leapt at the head honcho in the monkey suit. Brent leapt ahead and used one of his swords to clear a path before being attacked by one of the jumbo monkeys. He felt one slash him across his chest and finally collapsed to his knees in exhaustion and waited for the big monkey to behead him… but it never came. The monkey vanished in a puff of smoke and Setsuna walked over with a now conscious Konoka. She looked worried as she approached and when she was five feet away she bowed.

"I am sincerely sorry, Kaore-dono. I had thought that you were here to help the enemy. Are you seriously injured? Do you need medical help?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"He will be fine. I'll make sure of it." Averus said walking out of the shadows but still using them to hide his identity.

The entire group tensed until Brent waved them down weakly.

"Don't worry…-cough- He's my brother." Brent said coughing up a little blood.

"I'll take care of him." Averus said letting Brent lean on his shoulder.

'_Negi Springfield-san. My brother will be fine though he will still have some bandages in the morning. Don't worry as he's already come up with an excuse your students will believe.' _Averus said telepathically to Negi _'I will be staying with you for now as my brother and I need to find and stop Falco.'_

They all returned to the hotel to find an injured Brent and being introduced to his non-identical twin brother Averus.

"So this is your brother?" Kazumi asked before she realized how hurt Brent was.

"Brent-kun what happened to you?" Ako asked.

"Well… I was taking a bath when a bunch of snow monkeys showed and attacked me." Brent said sheepishly "I guess they thought I was a banana."

An hour after returning

"He's your twin brother Brent-kun!" Fuka and Fumika shouted excitedly as they hugged him.

"Well we aren't identical… but we almost are. He has black hair and I have brown hair." He said nervously "However we have almost nothing in common personality wise."

"We don't care! Now there are more twins!" They said as they squeezed him tightly snuggling against him... and his cracked ribs.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow." Brent shouted.

The twins released him and started apologizing for hurting him. It was the day after Averus showed up and he had latched himself onto 3-A. It was actually rather annoying because Despite the onslaught of questions given to him by Brent's classmates Averus kept his emotionless expression and didn't say anything and as his classmates failed to get anything out of Averus they then turned to Brent to get the information about his brother. After answering questions for about an hour and a half he was saved by Nitta who told them to get to bed… though to the amazement of his classmates Averus managed to disappear before Nitta even saw him there.

Two hours later… around ten at night

Averus was sitting atop the roof thinking when Brent plopped down next to him.

"So why are you here?" Brent asked angrily.

"I've been trying to find our wayward brother." Averus replied emotionlessly "As well as attempting to determine why the Kansai Extremists want the Konoe girl."

"I thought they wanted her as a trump card of some kind… at least that's what I'm aware of anyway." Brent stated "Find anything out yet?"

"On Falco? Nothing whatsoever. As far as Konoe… I believe they want to use a talisman to make use of her immense amount of untapped magical power by force… as for how they plan to do so… I have only three theories. Either they want to simply summon a massive number of demons in battle in hopes of overwhelming their enemies.

"Well that's a stupid plan." Brent mumbled.

"Yes. The other two are the more likely though one of them is less likely then the other. I believe they wish to release and control one of two 'demon gods' that are imprisoned in the area." Averus stated seriously.

"Oh? Which ones are here?" Brent asked.

"I can confirm that the Sukuna is near the Kansai headquarters in a massive boulder at the center of a lake." Averus explained "The other is believed to be sealed in a shrine in Nara. However I have not found any real evidence that supports the belief."

"Want me to check on a few of the shrines when I go to Nara tomorrow?" Brent asked.

"Yes… that way I can focus on searching for Falco." Averus stated.

The two brother stared quietly at the moon for a few seconds before Brent spoke up again.

"So…still a Necromancer? Or did you decide that dead people should be left alone?" Brent teased.

"I am not a Necromancer. Necromancers mutilate themselves and other to gain power quickly. I am a user of Blood magic. I use my own blood as a catalyst for my non-shadow based spells." Averus stated with a hint of anger in his tone "Whereas Necromancers use the flesh and blood of themselves and others to modify themselves and cast magic that manipulate the body and minds of their victims."

"What about your bounty? Has it changed in five hundred years?" Brent asked.

"Yes. It's currently at five hundred thousand yen." Averus said with a hint of a smirk.

"Any Idea on Falco's?" Brent asked.

"His is currently at four hundred ninety-nine thousand. What of you?" Averus asked with an air of confidence "We've actually committed crimes that warrant bounties whilst the leaders of the magic world as well as the Catholic Church have tried to frame you for crimes. Did you actually do something to earn a bounty?"

"Yes I did…" Brent said sadly.

"What was it?" Averus asked.

Brent paused for a full twenty seconds.

"In 1563… a year after Michelle's death I discovered that the demons that killed her were Eastern mages. I quickly began searching out the small groups of Eastern mages in England and when I found one I'd…" Brent paused "I would kill everyone of them. I eventually found her killers but by then I had killed three hundred and twenty three Eastern mages… several of high rank. So they put a bounty of five hundred million yen… they rescinded it after I saved there ass's in WW2 though."

"I sometimes forget how much harder life has been for you little brother." Averus said as he lay back on the roof "You should go to bed."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Brent agreed.

He stood up and left for his room... he had no idea how it happened but he had somehow been roomed with his group instead of his own. He assumed that this was because they thought he would behave. Ayaka wasn't happy about this of course, Chizuru didn't seem to mind, Natsumi wasn't happy either but was willing to give him a chance. He was worried about what Kazumi might try to do to him while he was asleep though.


	12. Our Day in Nara by Makie

**Our Day in Nara by Makie**

**I only own my ocs.**

**Realized something… I need to add a Nara chapter before I do the next chapter.**

**This time Brent decides to ditch his group and explore with the Sports girls.**

**After Brent's exciting first day what with meeting up with his eldest brother, getting groped by Kazumi as well as waking up to find she had snuck onto his futon during the night, and then getting beat by Ayaka for being a pervert only to be apologized to when Kazumi told the enraged rep that she had snuck into his bed… not the other way around.**

**As the class ate breakfast Brent listened to the girls complain about missing the first night of the school trip as well as various declarations that they wouldn't sleep at all that night… which Brent believed was possible… so long as they weren't loud enough to get caught by Nitta.**

"**I forget… where are we going again class rep?" Brent asked as he ate.**

**After getting no response Brent looked around… and found the rep was over by Negi asking him to explore Nara with their group… as were Makie and Fuka. Brent sighed before seeing Ako's group heading off to get on the first bus and smiled. He turned to the remaining members of his group.**

"**Hey I don't feel like dealing with the rep today so I'm going with Ako's group okay?" Brent asked Chizuru.**

**Chizuru gave him a small smile and nodded. With a big smile Brent snuck off after Ako and after reaching them joined the group without there knowledge by followed up behind Akira the last member of the group. Just before the door to the bus closed Brent heard Ayaka's loud and furious shout.**

'**I guess she found out I left.' Brent thought with a smirk before sitting down after nodding to Mana… the only one who noticed him since she only spoke when the other members of the group spoke to her.**

**As they got off the bus at Nara Brent stood behind Ako as the girls in the group (with the exception of Mana) looked around excitably.**

"**Where should we go?" Yuna asked.**

"**I don't know what does the map say there is here?" Ako asked.**

"**Well there's the Kasuga shrine, the Todai-ji temple, Kofuku-ji temple, Gango-ji Gokurakubo temple, Yakushi-ji temple, Toshodai-ji temple, the Nara palace site, and the Kasugayama Primeval Forest." Brent said from memory.**

**The four sports girls immediate reaction was to shriek in surprise before turning to see who spoke before glaring at him. After a few seconds of them glaring at him he spoke.**

"**What?"**

"**What's the big idea with scaring us!" Makie shouted angrily.**

"**Huh? What do you mean?" Brent asked in mock confusion.**

"**We didn't know you were there!" Yuna shouted "And then you speak up all of a sudden which scared us!"**

**Brent took a thoughtful pose for a second before responding.**

"**It's not my fault you weren't paying attention." He replied "Now that you know I'm here however can we go before Ayaka gets here? I'm trying to avoid her since she's probably gonna try and do bodily harm to me today."**

"**YOU GOT THAT RIGHT NAKITAKA!" A voice shouted behind him.**

**He was suddenly hit from behind and flung down face first into the ground. He then had to sit through a long lecture about staying with his assigned group unless permission is given to him from the group leader or the teacher… which he wasn't paying attention to any of. Instead he was wondering how Ayaka got here ahead of the rest of her group before remembering she was rich and probably got a cab or something. Just as those thoughts passed through his mind he noticed two things. First was that group four (Ako's group) had long since left and secondly the rest of his and Ayaka's group (group three) were arriving. He smirked as he came up with some good revenge… both for Negi sticking him with Ayaka and for Ayaka giving him the long lecture on things he could care less for. Once his group was together he quickly looked off into the opposite direction Ako's group went with wide eyes and shouted.**

"**Ayaka! Look! Negi-sensei is being molested by Asuna!"**

**What! Where is she!" Ayaka shouted in confusion as she looked around frantically.**

**Brent used this opportunity to dash off.**

"**Sorry guess is was a kid and his mom!" He shouted behind his back "By the way not only did I not listen to a thing you said but Negi and Group five aren't even here yet."**

**Before Ayaka could even react to his taunt though he had vanished around a corner.**

**It took him an hour before he managed to find Ako at the Toshodai-ji shrine where Mana was apparently (though without the knowledge of her classmates) delivering a package to the monk while the other four members of the group were looking at the buildings.**

"**Well how have you girls been enjoying Nara?" Brent asked as he walked over to the group.**

"**Brent-kun? I thought you were caught by the rep?" Makie asked in confusion.**

"**Yep… but I told her I saw Asuna molesting Negi and she bought it." He said slyly "Besides its more fun hanging out with you girls!"**

**The four girls huddled together to discus whether they should let him stay with them or rat him out to Ayaka in retaliation for scaring them earlier. After a few minutes without coming to a decision Mana returned and was quickly pulled into the huddle to get her opinion. Three minutes later they decided to let him stay and the six of them wandered off in search of the Kasuga shrine.**

**However what they found wasn't what they were originally looking for. Somehow they had arrived at Todai-ji temple… and although this wasn't where they were looking to go to… they had decided to explore the large temple and see the big Buddha statue. As her three friends wandered into the center temple to see the large Buddha statue however Ako followed Brent and Mana who were heading out of the temple and towards the gates. Mana eventually split off from Brent and headed for the temple offices while Brent stopped at the large statue of Bishamon and bowed. Curiosity overcoming her shyness she stepped forward.**

"**Um… Brent-kun?" She said as calmly as she could.**

"**I was wondering if you'd work up the courage to speak to me Ako." Brent said calmly.**

**He had been told by Kazumi and Ku that Ako was interested in him and that they had made the same offer to her about sharing him… but unlike Ku and Kazumi Ako was a very shy girl. He was surprised to have been told that Ako had agreed but was surprised it took her only four days to work up the courage to finally approach him… he had thought she would approach him after the trip.**

"**I'm actually rather happy you managed to talk to me." Brent said as he turned to look at her over his shoulder. "So come over and stand next to me."**

**Blushing a light pink Ako walked over to stand next to Brent and looked up at the large statue.**

"**Who is this Brent-kun?" She asked.**

"**This is a statue of Bishamon, or Bishamonten, the god of War and Warriors, and a dispenser of Wealth and Good Fortune. Bishamonten is also considered a god of Healing, with the power to save emperors from life-threatening illness and to expel the demons of plague. One who hears everything; lord of north; bestower of treasure and wealth; heals illness; expels demons and evil; also known as the Great Black Warrior." Brent explained calmly.**

"**Wow you sure know a lot about this statue Brent-kun!" Ako said in amazement.**

"**No… not really." He replied modestly.**

'**Unfortunately I believe that this particular statue may be occupied by a guardian spirit… and that it is guarding a secret temple within the Kasugayama primeval forest may have the Yamato no Orochi sealed there.' Brent thought gravely.**

**He had been examining the hidden carvings on the walls and walkways of Nara what only someone who had knowledge of magic could even see however they would need a knowledge of both demon script, draconic runes, as well as old seal to even decipher what they were. As far as he could decipher they various scripts throughout Nara was all part of a large seal that leached the evil energy out of the Eight-headed snake before purifying and releasing it at the many shrines in Nara.**

"**Brent-kun? Are you okay?" Ako asked.**

"**Yeah… just thinking." Brent said offhandedly.**

"**Thinking about what?" She asked.**

"**Old legends." He replied cryptically.**

**He then turned and walked off with Ako following close behind him. They met up with the rest of the group and continued to search for Kasuga shrine. After another hour of aimless wandering they decided it was time for lunch and found a Takoyaki stand where Brent paid for everyone's lunch as thanks for 'rescuing' him from 'the demon pedophile'… after this comment he was slapped playfully and asked not to be so mean by Makie. As the others were eating lunch he was approached by Mana.**

"**Nakitaka-san May I speak to you in private?" She asked calmly.**

"**Sure Mana." Brent replied before following her behind a nearby building.**

**As he turned the corner out of site of the others he found himself with the barrel of a silenced pistol in his face.**

"**Um… Mana… why are you pointing a gun in my face?" He asked.**

"**Several weeks ago a demon entered the school. We were unable to find it and soon after the 'Demon of Mahora' sightings began. Your arrival coincides with these events." She explained "And recently I have sensed more demonic energy from then than I have ever felt from Sakurazaki."**

"**So?" Brent asked in confusion.**

"**So I have determined that you are the demon that entered the school… and as such I must eliminate you before you finish whatever plans you have." She said before pulling the trigger.**

**There was a pop as the gun fired and Mana's eyes went wide. Brent was behind her holding a knife to her throat and glaring at her.**

"**Tatsumiya… I was invited by the headmaster… he has full knowledge as to my presence and actions." Brent stated "If you have any questions ask him. I am at Mahora for reasons I myself do not understand… but I have no ill intent and have in fact found it to be the closest thing I've felt to being 'home' for many centuries."**

**He then walked around to her front without removing the knife from her throat.**

"**I have found something I have searched for all my life and as such will protect the campus with my life." He said before lowering the knife and smiling "So although I like you enthusiasm I hope you'll chill out and speak to the headmaster before you try something like this again."**

**He then walked back to the other members of the group leaving a stunned Mana behind. After that incident they wandered around some more finally visiting the Kasuga Shrine as well as many other shrines in the area before returning to the bus… where Brent got yelled at by Ayaka again.**


	13. Investigations into Magic? by Kazumi

Investigations into Magic? By Kazumi

I don't own Negima… though Negi is really lucky.

As he made his way back up to his room after dinner he was suddenly pulled down a hall and slammed against the wall looking into the face of an excited Kazumi.

"Brent-kun! You'll never believe what I saw!" She said excitedly "I was walking up the stairs to the street following Negi-sensei and there was a kitten in the street and a car was about to hit it. But the Negi-sensei dashed out and grabbed it… then he sent the car flying somehow. We need to find out how he did that!"

'Oh crap.' He thought.

"Come on! I'm your girlfriend you have to help me!" Kazumi said stubbornly.

She was someone he would do almost anything for. On the other hand if he helped her, she would reveal magic to the world and Negi would be arrested, turned into an Ermine, and most likely never be allowed to return to Mahora. They may even erase all memories of Negi from the class and after all the good Negi had been for them they wouldn't be better off. He sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Kazumi-hime but while I would love to help you, it would cause so much trouble to everyone." He apologized.

"Humph… Fine I'll do this myself."

Kazumi said stubbornly.

Brent groaned in defeat.

"Kazumi-hime… I'll help you and will just have to hope you don't try what I think you will later. Because that wouldn't be good… for anyone." Brent said "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to dress up as Shizuna-sensei and ambush him in the hot springs. Then I'll get him to 'confess' that he's a wizard!" She said excitedly "This will be the scoop of the century!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"I love you Brent-kun!" She said happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I love you too Kazumi-hi mmm." He started to reply.

He was cut off however by Kazumi kissing him deeply and forcing her tongue into his mouth and closing her eyes as they enjoyed the electric kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes that felt like hours when they heard a giggle. They broke the kiss and turned to see; Yue, a giggling Fuka and Fumika, a smirking Haruna, a bright red Nodoka, a wide mouthed Madoka, Sakurako, and Kakizaki; and a fuming Ayaka.

"Ummm… Yo?" Brent said before being bombarded.

"You two look soooo cute together!" Fuka and Fumika squealed in unison.

"Did you Deep Kiss?" Haruna shouted excitedly.

"How long have you been dating?" The Cheerleaders asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Ayaka shouted.

"Were you squeezing her butt? Have you two had sex?" Haruna asked loudly.

"NO! WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX!" Brent shouted bright red.

"We've been dating for about two months." Kazumi said.

They managed to escape them and snuck to the Onsen.

"Um… Kazumi-hime… I think Negi-sensei will notice that your breasts are a lot smaller than Shizuna-sensei's." Brent pointed out.

"I doubt it. Now where did I hide that disguise?" She said as she rummaged through several lockers.

She finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a wig, mask, and eyeglasses that would disguise her as Shizuna. She also pulled out one of Brent's bathing suits.

"Put this on and go out there. You need to convince sensei that I'm Shizuna." Kazumi said as she threw him his bathing suit and started to strip.

Brent took the suit and skittered off to the other side behind some lockers and changed. He was sure that Kazumi wouldn't have cared if he had been there watching her strip… in fact he was sure she would like it… in fact he was sure that Ku would probably have no problem stripping in front of him… though he knew Ako never would…. he sighed to himself at the thought of Ako. Apparently Ku and Kazumi had heard him say he would date Ako if he wasn't dating them and took upon themselves to invite her to date him alongside them… she had been hesitant at first apparently but had eventually conceded.

After he finished changing he dashed out into the Onsen. He climbed into the hot water and walked over to where Negi was.

"Hey sensei." Brent said in a bored tone.

"Oh, hello Brent-san. How are you this evening?" Negi said as Chamo waved.

"Fine I guess." Brent said unconvincingly as he leaned back against the side of the Onsen"Bit annoyed right now but there isn't much I can do about it."

"Hello Negi-kun, Brent-kun. Mind if I join you?" Asked a familiar voice.

They both turned to see Shizuna, wrapped in a towel, step into the water. Negi and Chamo gaped at her before Negi looked away. Both were totally fooled… Brent was for about a second. Then he noticed things, her bust was too small and the look in her eyes was the same as Kazumi's. He sighed as Negi started freaking out.

"Ah! Sh-Shizuna-sensei! I-I'll just be leaving." He said as he waded towards his towel.

'Shizuna' grabbed him around the neck and pulled him close, shoving his head into her chest.

"But Negi-kun… I just want to talk." She said smiling.

Negi looked at her face for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Uh Shizuna-sensei your boobs seem kinda… small." Negi said.

When Negi said 'Small' two things happened; Brent snorted with laughter, 'Shizuna' moved away quickly too a far corner of the Onsen and started to mope and mumble about having the 4th largest bust size in class and being called small for a few seconds before turning and pulling off her disguise.

"It's me! Asakura Kazumi the Mahora paparazzi!" She shouted "Now tell the truth sensei!"

"What?" Negi asked.

"I saw you save that kitten earlier and send that car flying. I also have a picture of you flying on that staff!" She shouted showing him the picture on her phone.

Negi and Chamo started freaking out.

"I'm going to have to erase your memory Asakura-san." Negi said sadly.

"I'm sure I'll remember to hit the send button still!" Kazumi countered "Then the whole world will still know!"

"Wait! What if we made a probationary contract with Aniki?" Chamo shouted.

"A what?" Kazumi asked.

Chamo explained what it was and Kazumi quickly agreed. She turned to Brent excitedly… to find him sleeping peacefully with his head against the side of the Onsen. She smacked him over the head.

"Hey what was that for!" Brent shouted angrily.

"You fell asleep! You were supposed to be helping me!" She said angrily.

"Sure." He replied tiredly.

"I told you he was a wizard!" She bragged.

"I already knew." He countered.

Later that night Brent returned to the roof hoping to find his brother and luckily enough Averus was there.

"Find anything today?" Brent asked.

"Only that Falco was hired a month ago to eliminate a large den of low C class Bat demons but remained in the area for some reason." Averus explained "What have you found?"

"I have some considerably good news." Brent said "Although I found evidence that the Yamato no Orochi was sealed in Nara… everything I have seen indicates it was removed many years ago and taken to somewhere else."

"Yes that is a good thing." Averus stated "I must be going now since I have a lead to follow up on."


	14. Girls are Sweet by Brent

Girls are Sweet by Brent

Second Day of the Field Trip 7:30 pm. Half hour after Averus left

Brent had returned to the empty room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt which were his pajamas and started to wander the halls aimlessly. He was walking back towards his room when he passed a door with shrieks of joy coming from it. He put his ear to the door and heard soft 'thuds' and squeals of joy. He assumed that group four and group two were having a pillow fight if he recognized the voices. He smiled and continued to walk down the hall. He heard a shriek from his room but this one was a shriek of terror. He turned and kicked open the door eliciting more screams of terror. He managed to see that some of the girls from group one and group three were telling scary stories before seven pillows flew at him. He slammed the door and dashed down the hall listening to the pillows hit it.

'This sucks. I can't even get back into my room now.' He thought sadly 'Maybe Negi's group will let me crash with them.'

He walked across the hall and knocked on the door. There was a ruckus on the other side before Haruna opened the door. Upon seeing him she smiled widely, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into the room slamming the door behind him. He found Nodoka, Yue, and Konoka were sitting in a circle with what looked like sake bottles. He was shoved down in the circle as they were giggling and praising Nodoka for confessing to Negi.

"Look! Brent-kun came to keep us company!" Haruna shouted "Now we can practice kissing on him!"

"WHAT!" Brent shouted.

The group spent the next few minutes teasing him while he tried to get Nodoka to talk to him since he thought it was quite unhealthy for her to be so scared of boys. He heard the commotion coming from the other room as he heard someone from across the hall, Kakizaki he assumed, shouted that the next topic would be sex. The next thing he knew Nitta the ogre, Shizuna-Sensei and Seruhiko-sensei pulled everyone out into the hall and ordered them to be quiet and go to bed. As they left Shizuna turned.

"I apologize for that everyone." Shizuna whispered.

"Boo! This is boring. I wanted to have a pillow fight with Negi-kun." Yuuna said disappointedly.

"I wanted to talk dirty to Negi-kun but…" Kakizaki said.

"Oh come on…" Brent groaned "You can talk dirty to me Kakizaki-san!"

He flinched awaiting the inevitable smack from Ayaka but it never came, Makie said something even worse.

"I wanted to sleep in the same futon with Negi-kun." She said.

Ayaka smacked her and forgot about Brent… for the moment.

"I'll sleep in a futon with you Makie-sa… OOF!" he said before being smacked by Ayaka.

"RETURN TO YOUR ROOMS ON THE DOUBLE!" Ayaka shouted.

Brent felt warm arms wrap around his head and be pulled into something soft. He groaned when he heard the person's voice.

"Heh heh heh… someone's pissed off at you-oo." Kazumi said.

Brent looked up and grinned.

"You look soooo beautiful from this angle Kazumi-chan." Brent said blushing as he was released.

He backed over to the others and started being teased by Haruna, Kakizaki, Madoka, and Sakurako. This continued for several seconds before this was interrupted by Kazumi.

"We're going to have a game. I've named it 'Lip Scramble!'." She said with her tongue

sticking out cutely "It's 'Operation: Kiss Negi-kun passionately on this school trip!"

Brent zoned out as she explained the rules and the others debated them and only snapped back to reality when he heard Kazumi say his name.

"Later on I'll release Brent-kun into the game and if you manage to kiss him first you'll get another prize… but be warned he won't be limited to just using pillows. He can use anything he wants and any devious trick to get away. He may also choose to save those caught by Nitta-sensei and actively try and kiss you." She explained.

"I didn't agree to this!" Brent shouted angrily.

"But Brent-kun it would make everyone so happy… and you want us to be happy don't you?" She said "We're your classmates after all."

"Dang… fine… but if any of those participating tries anything too indecent I'm gonna have to use my back-up plan… and I don't want to." Brent said.

After forming the teams Kazumi pulled Brent down the hall as Chamo popped out from between her breasts.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, big sister. Our plan is being executed to the letter." Chamo replied "And another thing… you're pretty cheeky for hiding me here."

Brent listened to them talk about cards for a few seconds before being shoved into the restroom and left him there. He noticed a group of T.V. screens set up showing different parts of the hotel and bent closer to one when Kazumi opened the door, pushed him down onto the seat and sat on his lap.

"Sorry but I need to do this fast!" She said.

"Representing group 1 is Fuka and Fumika!" She said into a mike "From group 2 we have Kaede and Ku Fei… I hear that Ku Fei is only looking to kiss Brent-kun! Group 3 is represented by Class Rep and Chisame… this team may have problems if they can't cooperate!"

"WHY DID THEY CHOOSE CHISAME-SAN? SHE HATES EVERYONE AND SHE'S A GROUCH!" Brent shouted.

"Brent-kun be quiet we're live." Kazumi said.

"Really? Well then I'll be quiet…" Brent said.

"Now where were we? Oh yes group 4 is represented by… OOF!" She started before Brent snatched the mike away.

"Group 4 is Makie-san and Yuuna-san! Group 5 is Yue-san and Nodoka-san the ones that I bet fifty-five meal tickets on!" Brent said "Now I'll be out in ten minutes and when I do I'm going after Group 3! I'm going to make Chisame-san laugh and then kiss her! Next I'm going after those chipmunks disguised as girls under the alias of Fuka and Fumika Narutaki! Finally I'll chase down Kaede-san and Ku Fei-chan and kiss them both! After knowing who's on the teams I'll give them gifts."

Throughout the hotel the girls watching all squealed with glee… each one knew that Brent was devoted to their class and had said many times that he loved them all in their own way. Kazumi smiled before snatching the mike from Brent.

"You heard him! Brent-kun's already got prizes!" She said as Brent left "He is in the game!"

Brent made his way to his room and walked in to see Chizuru and Natsumi glued to the T.V. under their blankets. They looked up to see him grab a satchel and place something's in it before leaving. Brent easily avoided Nitta as he made his way to where he expected Ayaka and Chisame were and he was not disappointed. He saw them sneaking down a hall towards him and hid behind the corner and waited for them to pass. As soon as Chisame, who was behind Ayaka, passed he put a hand over her mouth, his arm around her waist and pushed her into an empty room. He let go of her and before she could say anything started to tickle her. She started laughing as he continued to tickle her ignoring her cries of protest till she fell on the floor, started gasping for breath and tears were in her eyes. He stopped tickling her and bent down to kiss her on the lips. He could hear the squeals from the next room as he pulled away and waited for what he thought was the inevitable slap. But it never came; he looked at Chisame and smiled before reaching into his satchel and pulling out a box that was a foot long and four inches wide. He handed it to Chisame and left. He smiled to himself and went to where he heard Fuka and Fumika's voice echoing from the ceiling. When he got to where it was the loudest he jumped up and hit a tile and caught Fumika as she tumbled out followed closely by her sister Fuka. They were dressed in pink ninja outfits and looked scared. He set them down handed those boxes that were the same green color but with different bows colors, one was blue and one was pink. He then kissed each one on the cheek and left.

**Meanwhile**

Chisame had returned to her room in disgust. Chizuru and Natsumi both looked up and immediately started asking her questions which she ignored except for one.

"What was he like?" Chizuru asked calmly.

"He… was good." She stated simply.

She sat on her futon and considered just throwing the gift away… but she couldn't. It was rather heavy for its size and she was curious what he got her. She opened it and found an envelope. She moved it and found a small computer. She gasped when she recognized it as the newest and most advanced one currently available. She looked at the envelope and saw something written on it.

'OPEN ALONE' it read.

She opened it and read the note.

'Chisame-san. I know that you aren't really so grouchy and gruff. You are a really nice and kind person. I know this… Chiu. Yes I know its you and no I'm not spying on you. I'm just highly observing and noticed things. It's obvious to anyone who's been to the site and knows you. I hope you like this gift and that you will take the following words to heart: You are not normal… normal is what each person perceives. If you look at our class you'll find that you aren't normal. With a few exceptions they're all fun, out going, kind, and nice to be around. You are too… but only online. I think that you should at least try to be a little nicer and less closed off… or you will end up like Evangeline. Cold. Heartless, and alone.

Sincerely, Brent Nakitaka.

She closed the letter and thought about what he had written. Needless to say she didn't get much sleep that night.

**With the Twins**

Fuka and Fumika were in there room talking excitedly with the Cheerleaders. They had been given gifts that were just perfect for them. Fuka got a box labeled 'Don't let sensei or the Rep find this' and when she opened it she found it was a box of pranks. Stink bombs, whoopee cushions, spy camera's and other things like it. Fumika got a book on Feng Shui which she had wanted. They both got something that Kaede wouldn't let them touch yet… Kunai and Shuriken. Unfortunately it came with a note that stated that 'if you don't cause any trouble and behave for a week Kaede will start teaching you to use these… she also knows about them so expect them to be confiscated.'

**Back with Brent**

Brent then went over to Ako's room and snuck up behind her. Mana was off in the corner not paying any attention to the 'show' while Akira and Ako watched. He quickly grabbed Ako from behind while covering her mouth and kissed her on the cheek before handing her a wrapped box filled with rare picture bandages that he knew she'd like. After apologizing for scaring her he turned and went off to begin his search for Ku Fei and Kaede.

Brent had spent the last few minutes looking for Kaede and Ku Fei and had heard several shouts of surprise and something like explosions. He soon found her pinning Negi to the wall with her cute legs while Kaede looked on with bemused interest. Brent snuck up on her and she was so busy blushing that she hadn't noticed. He tickled her waist which made her jump and accidentally put pressure on Negi causing an explosion of smoke.

"I think that was a fake." Brent stated as he continued tickling Ku Fei who was laughing.

Kaede let out a small giggle as she watched her friend squirming on the ground laughing hard and beginning to gasp. Brent stopped and kissed her feeling the normal jolt before getting two parcels out of his satchel and standing up. He looked over at Kaede slowly whose smile seemed to vanish. He stood up and looked at her nearly closed eyes.

"I got you something Kaede-san… but if you want it I have to kiss you." He said as Ku Fei stood up.

She smiled and bent over and pecked him on the lips before taking the box he offered her and stepping back waiting for Ku to get her gift. She was no longer interested in kissing Negi and was curious as to what he had gotten her.

"Ku Fei-chan… this is a very, very, very special gift… It belonged to my mother when she was younger and I think you will really love it." He said handing her the large flat box.

He looked up and then down the hall before returning his attention to Ku Fei and Kaede.

"We need to get to the rooms because the professors are coming… unfortunately the way to my room is currently blocked by what I think is Nitta… so can I hide in your room for a little bit?" He asked.

"Sure Brent-san." Kaede said.

"Yes! You come with me and maybe spend the night!" Ku Fei said excitedly.

Brent was quickly pulled to their room where they found Chao, Hakase, Misora, and Yotsuba who all immediately pulled them into the room and start bombarding him with questions. They heard a knock on the door and they all panicked trying to figure out where to hide Brent. They didn't have long so Ku Fei pushed him onto her Futon and crawled in next to him making sure to cover his head with the blanket. The others clambered into their Futons and only just managed to feign sleep when Nitta looked inside. He saw they were all sleeping and left. Brent and Ku Fei were blushing at being so close to each other and Brent crawled out of the Futon and went to open the door a crack and peak into the hall. He found something horrible. Nitta had Seruhiko sitting on a stool in the hallway and knew he was stuck till morning. He turned to see that Kaede was happily examining the set of handmade custom Shuriken, Kunai and a small sword that she could use if she wanted. Ku Fei wasn't sure what she got. It looked like a pair of wrist gauntlets but she wasn't sure since they were simply thick leather… for all she knew they could be gloves.

"Thank you very much Brent-kun." Kaede said as she put her gift back in the Mahogany box and slid the lid back on "But how did you know I was a ninja?"

"Simple observation and deduction." He said before explaining how he found out.

"Wow, Nakitaka-san you're smarter than your test and homework scores indicate." Hakase said "Why do you purposely get lower grades then you could?"

"Yes Brent-kun… why do you?" Chao asked.

"I could ask you a similar question Chao-san." Brent said cryptically "As for why I just don't like the attention… and I'm kind of lazy. Plus there's a lot of useless video game, Sci-fi, action, and comedy trivia rattling around in my head."

Chao looked confused for a second before returning her face to curiosity. Brent sat down next to Ku Fei and sighed. Ku leaned over and put her head on his shoulder causing Chao to giggle a bit.

"Brent-kun, what these?" She asked showing him the scuffed leather gauntlets.

"Those belonged to one of my Martial arts masters. That pair of leather gauntlets is about two hundred years old. It's supposed to not only protect your fist and forearms but also enhance the focus of your ki in your fists. You don't have to use them if you don't want to but they're useful for training at least." Brent said.

He heard a yawn and looked to see that she had fallen asleep and that most of the others had as well. Satsuki was under her covers smiling at him.

"Thank you… Ku-kun has been feeling a little depressed recently because she thought that boys didn't like her cause she wasn't attractive enough. We told her that wasn't true but she didn't listen." She said before lying down and closing her eyes.

Brent looked at the sleeping girl on his shoulder and sighed before examining the room and finding no other Futons. He carefully lay Ku Fei down and put the blanket over her and decided that he would sleep against the wall… but reconsidered when he thought about how bad the girls would feel if he slept on the hard floor. He shivered in the cold and heard Ku Fei stir.

"Brent-kun? Why you over there?" She asked.

"There's no more Futons and it would be very inappropriate to climb in with one of you." Brent said as he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"No, Brent-kun you come here now!" She said forcibly "You sleep with me!"

Brent didn't move and Ku Fei crawled over and forcibly dragged him over and pushed him onto the Futon before crawling in next to him. She lay down next to him so that they were face to face and smiled sleepily before yawning.

"Good night Brent-kun." She said sleepily as she closed her.

"Good night Ku-chan." Brent said as he too fell asleep.


	15. Songs from the Heart by Ku Fei

Songs from the Heart by Ku Fei

I no own Negima or the songs.

_Song lyrics._

**Chinese**

This is supposed to be a funny/romantic chapter.

Brent stirred in his sleep and yawned. He was having a nice dream involving video game tournaments, Pizza, Game Fuel and his two Great Girlfriends.

(A/N: yes there are such things as video game tournaments.)

As he woke up he kept his eyes closed enjoying the warmth of his Futon. The texture of the blanket, the warm breeze on his face, the weight of his comforter, the soft feeling of his pillow, the smoothness of its skin… SKIN! He felt Ku Fei's weight on his left arm and realized he had turned over in his sleep… and that she must have purposely climbed over him so she could be in his arms. Next thing he realized was that she was snuggled up close to his chest and that he had his arms around what he assumed was her waist. He realized exactly how close she was when she shifted in her sleep and her breasts pressed into his chest… they weren't the largest but they were definitely noticeable against his chest. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his chest with her slow breathing. He noticed she had her arms around his neck. He risked cracking his eyes open and saw that her nose was less than an inch from touching and that she was definitely still asleep. He could tell she was dreaming because of how rapidly her eyes were moving beneath her eyelids. Suddenly her face scrunched up and she moaned. He saw a tear form in her eye and her breathing became shallow and rapid. She moaned again and she began to cry. Brent fully opened his eyes and saw that she had let her hair down and that she was covered in sweat. She started to mutter in Chinese and Japanese.

"Noooo." She moaned in Japanese.

She pulled him closer to her and sobbed in her sleep.

"Please… don't… hurt… him." She sobbed in Chinese.

(A/N: Yes he speaks twelve languages... two of them are extinct.)

He couldn't stand to see her like this as she squeezed him to her tightly and start to shiver and squirm. She pressed her face into his neck

"Brent-kun…. Nooooo… pleeeaaassseee… don't die." She moaned.

"I… won't…" she said as her nightmare started getting worse.

Brent couldn't take seeing her in such agony and thought desperately for someway to soothe her. He could only think of a song… it wasn't a lullaby but it was soothing. He started to hum.

(A/N: This version of 'over the rainbow' is by a man named Israel… his last name is hard to remember for me since its Hawaiian.)

_Ooooo oooooo ohoohohoo_

_Ooooo ohooohoo oooohoo_

_Ooooo ohoohooo oohoooo_

_Oohooo oohoooho Ooooh_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo _

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby ii ii iii_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh Ooooh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? i iiii_

_Well I see trees of green and_

_Red roses too,_

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white_

_And the brightness of day_

_I like the dark and I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people passing by_

_I see friends shaking hands_

_Saying, "How do you do?"_

_They're really saying, I...I love you_

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_

_They'll learn much more_

_Than we'll know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world (w)oohoorld_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me_

_Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii?_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

As Brent sang softly as he slowly stroked her hair. She quickly calmed down, her breathing returned to normal and she stopped crying. She smiled in her sleep and loosened her grip on him but still kept her face in his neck and cuddled up close to him.

"Thank you… I love you Brent-kun." She whispered in her sleep.

Brent smiled, kissed her on the forehead and fell back asleep. He didn't notice the two smiling faces looking towards him.

"He's good for her… don't you think?" Chao asked.

"You're right… he is good for her." Kaede replied before turning over and going back to sleep.

The next morning Ku Fei woke up and yawned. She felt Brent close to her and snuggled up to him enjoying his warmth. She remembered her dream… it had started out as a nightmare of Brent being tortured with her being powerless to stop it… until someone started singing and she woke up in her dream… at least she thought she had still been dreaming. She assumed that she had awakened to hear Brent singing something that sounded like a lullaby to her. It had sounded nice and she thought that he had a great voice. She kissed him and jerked when she felt him kiss her back. She broke the kiss and saw him smile before she sat up and saw the room was empty.

"Brent-kun!" She said excitedly "You need to go back to your room and get ready for date today!"

Brent stood up and left the room heading for his own. He found it empty as well and quickly changed into a black hoodie and tan cargo pants. He put on his backpack and slid his skateboard into its space before heading downstairs while slipping on a pair of sunglasses. He walked into the place that had been their dining room, found his group and plopped down in an empty spot on the bench at their table. He was immediately bombarded with questions… most from an angry Ayaka who had been worried about him getting in trouble, though he was sure that she was only worried that he'd get Negi in trouble. He explained what happened and they decided that he hadn't done anything wrong. As they walked towards a tall hill overlooking the city Kazumi walked next to Brent with an arm wrapped around his chatting away.

"That was a sweet thing you did Brent-kun." She remarked.

"What was?" Brent asked.

"Singing a lullaby to Ku Fei to help her sleep." She said squeezing his arm.

As they climbed up the hill Brent put his ditching plan into motion. Step one: Bug the class rep.

"I still don't see why we have to do what you say rep…" Brent groaned.

"Because I'm the group leader and am responsible for you. The others may have let their groups split up but I won't let that happen. We're going to cinema village." Ayaka stated bluntly.

"Should be fun right Chizu-ne?" Natsumi asked.

"It should since it's so popular." Chizuru replied.

Brent grumbled to himself as he leaned on the guardrail next to Kazumi and looked over the city… time to implement phase: two… suddenly he shouted.

"CLASS REP! LOOK THERE'S NEGI-SENSEI KISSING NODOKA-SAN!" He shouted pointing up the hill.

"WHAT!" She shouted turning to look.

Brent laughed loudly as he whipped out his skateboard, hopped the guardrail, and sped off down the hill.

"I'LL CATCH YOU AT CINEMA VILLAGE AROUND THREE!" He shouted at the furious Ayaka "TRY AND FIND AKO THERE FOR ME!"

He glanced back and saw that Ayaka was the only one that was angry… Kazumi was laughing and Natsumi and Chizuru had big smiles and were waving… Chisame and Zazie even had small smiles. Brent waved once before turning a corner and vanishing from sight. He was on his way to a Karaoke bar where he would be meeting Ku Fei… plus he had promised the cheerleaders he would be there to spend time with them.

He wanted to get to know each of his classmates by spending a little time with them. It was quite memorable when he spent the day with Chizuru at the academy daycare before the trip… despite his height the little kids loved him. He also managed to spend half of a day Hakase and a whole one with Chachamaru… without Evangeline around. Despite Hakase having declared to have 'sold her soul to science' she was actually quite nice… she only was interested in science. He had pointed out that if she had done so she would have done something really stupid… he referenced the Umbrella Corporation, Union-Aerospace Corporation, Weyland-Yutani Corporation, and several other stupid groups who experimented on humans. He reasoned that she may have devoted her life to science she hadn't sold her soul to it. He walked into the bar and saw the three cheerleaders chatting animatedly at a table. Brent walked over to them and was greeted by Madoka's husky voice.

"Brent-kun! You're here!" She said happily "You're up next now that you've arrived!"

"Yeah show us what you've got!" Kakizaki shouted excitedly as she pushed him towards the stage.

"We can't wait to hear you sing!" Sakurako said as she pushed him too.

He got up onto the stage and selected a song from the selection.

_(Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers.)_

_Hello beautiful hows it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful in California._

_I've been missing you its true._

_But tonight I'm gonna flyyyyy._

_Yeah tonight I'm gonna flyyyyy._

_Cause I could comb across the world _

_And see everything and never _

_Be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes._

_Hello beautiful it's been a longtime._

_This is the third time you've been on that line._

_I've been missing you its true._

_But tonight I'm gonna flyyyyy._

_Yeah tonight I'm gonna flyyyyy. Ohhh yeah._

_Cause I could comb across the world _

_And see everything and never_

_Be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes._

By the end of the song the cheer leaders were in tears. They thought he would choose a song that was more energetic… not a love song like that. It made him seem so sweet but they had seen the video of him fighting Dokuji and Ku Fei. He was strong and tough. They expected him to choose something from rock and roll not that. He climbed down off the stage to give the next person a go and wandered over to their table and sat in an empty seat.

"Brent-kun that was great! I didn't know you could sing so well!" Madoka said.

"I like your voice Madoka… its cool." Brent said.

Madoka blushed and the other two cheerleaders giggled.

"Brent-kun likes you Kugimi!" Sakurako teased.

"He wants to kiss you!" Kakizaki said as she poked Madoka in the arm.

"Don't call me that!" Madoka said angrily.

The cheerleaders continued to chat as Brent went up to the bar and got some soda while waiting for his turn again. He wondered when Ku Fei was going to get here cause if he wasn't careful Sakurako and Kakizaki were going to force him to kiss Madoka. He heard them yelling at him again and groaned because it meant that it was his turn again. He didn't really want to sing but he had no choice.

_(When You Look Me in the Eyes by The Jonas Brothers.)_

_Ohhhhooo yeah ohhhh yeah_

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone._

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you._

_There's a million reasons why it's true._

It was at this moment that Ku Fei wandered in wearing her usual Chinese outfit but this time looking uncomfortable with make up and a purse over her shoulder. She looked around the bar and saw the cheerleaders looking up at the stage with a dreamy look in their eyes. She turned to look at the stage and Brent's eyes met her own. He started singing to her it seemed.

_When you look me in my eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I've found my paaaraaadise._

_When you look me in the eyes._

She thought it looked like he was making subtle motions with his hands and she started to walk towards him. The cheerleaders were confused about the way Brent was acting now and turned to look where he was looking. When they saw Ku Fei they blushed and held in their giggles as they got starry eyed. Madoka had the sense to take out her cell phone and record this.

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again._

_I want to tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I caaan._

_I can't take a day without you here._

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in my eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I've found my paaaraaadise._

_When you look me in the eyes._

She reached the stage and Brent offered her his hand. She took and he pulled her up onto the stage and brought her to stand in front of him. The three cheerleaders just couldn't get enough of it.

_More and more I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow._

_I can hold my head up high._

_And it's all because you're by my side._

Brent pulled her close and looked in her eyes.

_When you look me in my eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

He wrapped her in his arms and held her close. The cheerleaders weren't the only Mahora girls in the Karaoke bar. There were girls from each of the classes on the trip and every girl had starry eyes when he did this.

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that its forever._

_I just got to let you know_

_I never want to let you go._

_Cause_

_When you look me in my eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I've found my paaaraaadise._

_When you look me in the eyes._

Brent put the microphone back on the stand and led her out of the bar. Madoka stopped the recording on the cell phone, rewound it and started it over. They all squealed as they watched Brent and Ku Fei on the tiny screen. Brent led Ku Fei a few blocks down the street to a nice Chinese restraint and when she saw it she got excited.

"I haven't had Chinese food in a long time! How'd you know this was here?" She asked excitedly.

"I looked it up… and I have another surprise later." He told her.

They got seated and waited for their waiter to return. When the man arrived he greeted them.

"**Ni Hao**. Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"**Ni Hao**." Ku Fei replied "I ready."

"**Ni Hao**." Brent said before continuing in Chinese "**I would like the Chicken Fried Rice please**."

The man nodded and looked at where Ku was sitting seconds earlier… to find her gone. She was holding onto Brent's neck as she chattered to him in rapid Chinese.

"**I didn't know you could speak Chinese Brent-kun!**" She said excitedly "**When did you learn? Did you learn it just for me?**"

"**No I've known it for a long time… and I'm quite fluent in English. I'm just in Negi's class because I asked for it.**" He explained.

"Oh okay then." She said.

A few hours later Brent bade his date goodbye and headed off to Cinema Village.


	16. There is Danger in the Air by Averus

**There is Danger in the Air by Averus**

**I don't own Negima.**

Brent was on his skateboard on his way to Cinema Village to meet his group and he was very excited about it. He wanted to go to the place and see what he could dress up as… maybe they had some Ninja stuff he could shove on. He wondered what the rep would do to him when she saw him there… probably try and strangle him. As he was going along the road he almost ran into an enormous man wearing a tan trench coat that obscured his face, black sunglasses and a gray cap. He swerved to avoid the man but was tripped by the man, flying head first into the metal street divider, and crashing to the sidewalk in a heap before being lifted off the ground for a second and dropped.

"Hey what's the big idea you jerk!" Brent shouted angrily.

"Why are we here? Is there a life after death?" The man said completely ignoring Brent's question "Do you know why you are here? Why your brother's are here? Why your demon heritage is hidden from you?"

When the man said the last thing Brent tensed up.

"The world is a cruel place… you know this more than anyone else. You are unique and hated by almost everyone who knows the truth." The man said "Beware… if you aren't careful tonight then you will lose something precious to you."

"What do you mean?" Brent asked.

"BRENT-KUN!" A girl's voice called from behind him.

He turned to look and saw Kazumi, Ayaka, Chisame, Zazie, Chizuru, Natsumi, and surprisingly Ako walking towards them. He turned to the man again… but he had vanished. His group reached him as he got to his feet looking around.

"You lose something?" Natsumi asked.

"Did you see what way this huge guy in a tan trench coat went?" Brent asked.

He was met with silence and turned to see them looking at him oddly. They all had a confused or worried expression on their faces… even Chisame. But Zazie had a look of surprise on her face Brent registered this and stored it in the back of his mind when Chizuru spoke.

"Brent-kun… no one was there." She said.

"Yeah are you feeling okay?" Ako asked in concern.

The group of girls then registered several things in the scene before them. Brent's helmet lay by his side split down the middle, his skateboard was upside down beside him and to top it all off.

"BRENT-KUN! YU-YU-YU-YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Natsumi screamed as she pointed at his face.

All the other girls looked where she was pointing and saw a trickle of blood fall down his forehead and screamed as well… except for Chizuru... And Ako who fainted.

'I need to fix this fear of blood she has.' He thought

"Oh you poor dear! Let's bandage that up." She said soothingly.

She rummaged around in her bag for something to wrap it up with but couldn't find anything. Brent was dazed and his head ached now but he pulled off his backpack, pulled out some gauze, and handed it to Chizuru. He was pleasantly surprised though when Ako took the gauze and start to wrap his wound. He was still confused… did he really imagine what happened?

"Thank you Ako-chan." Brent said as he got to his feet.

"You're welcome Brent-kun." She said with a shy smile.

Brent grabbed his skateboard and slid it in its appropriate slot in his backpack.

"So have you been enjoying your free day?" Brent asked as they walked towards Cinema Village.

They all said pretty much the same thing… they all had a great day so far.

"What about you Brent-kun?" Kazumi asked.

"I've been having a great day! Also… when we get to Cinema Village I shall transform into Katagano of the Shinsengumi and shall protect you all!" He shouted dramatically giving them the nice guy pose.

He was smacked on the head by Ayaka as Chizuru, Natsumi, and Ako giggled, Kazumi smiled, and Chisame deadpanned. Zazie merely looked on in her normal emotionless face. After that the group finally managed to make it to Cinema Village. As Kazumi filmed the surroundings and after twelve minutes she noticed Brent was gone.

"Hey Brent's gone." She said with no surprise audible in her tone.

"AGAIN!" Ayaka shouted angrily.

At this point a person wearing ninja clothes walked up to them. His shozoku and pants were dark grey and had a red sash around there waist. On the persons head was a conical black straw hat and a red silk scarf around his face. Strapped horizontally across his lower back was a Wakizashi with several kunai stuck in his belt.

"Is there something wrong?" He said with a strange accent "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We lost our friend!" they all shouted… well Zazie and Chisame didn't.

"Really? What's his name?" The man asked gallantly.

"He's Nakitaka Brent!" Kazumi said.

"Well I, Katagano of the Shinsengumi, shall find your missing friend!" He said dramatically.

The entire group deadpanned and glared at him as he pulled down his scarf to reveal his face. Ayaka tried to smack him but grabbed her wrist. She became furious and a vein appeared on her forehead.

"BRENT-SAN!" She shouted angrily.

"Where?" Brent asked as he looked back and forth frantically.

Kazumi and Ako bonked him on the head and glared at him. Then Kazumi smiled.

"Where can we get outfits?" She asked.

(A/N: Ako's dressed in the same kimono she was wearing during the festival but with out the short skirt bit.)

After they were all dressed up they wandered around for a while till they saw Konoka and Setsuna being spied on by Haruna and Yue. But something seemed wrong…

"There's definitely something suspicious going on with those two." Kazumi said suspiciously.

"I'll say… Setsuna's wearing a mans outfit." Brent said.

Unfortunately that wasn't what the others found odd. As Kazumi explained to Haruna and Yue why they were wearing costumes a carriage rolled to a stop beside Konoka and Setsuna causing Brent to glare. The passenger of the Carriage was the little Shinmeiryu swordswoman from the first night. Noticing that the girls were all focusing on the little scene occurring between Setsuna, Konoka and the 'rich noblewoman from a western house' Brent covered his face with the red bandana again and moved off into the shadows so he could better observe what was really happening. He moved to a nearby roof and managed to hide himself as he listened to the girl tell Setsuna to meet at a bridge near the main gate of cinema village called 'Nipponbashi.'

However he decided he wouldn't let her arrive at the bridge and leapt across the street as the carriage was pulled away. Following along the rooftops behind the carriage he saw ahead that the carriage would pass under an overhang and rushed ahead. He reached the overhang just before the carriage and dropped down into it with his hidden blades exposed and moved to stab the girls eyes out… when he felt three arrow's hit him in the back. He didn't have enough time to react before he was tackled off the carriage by the driver and into the ground. They rolled for a few feet before coming to a stop and quickly leapt to there feet. Standing in front of Brent was a tall thin man with black hair and dark skin. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and he wore a black top hat and suit. Strung across his back and both sides of his waist were quivers full of arrows, one of which he had knocked in his bow ready to fire.

"Who the hell are you?" Brent asked angrily.

The man replied by firing the arrow. Brent quickly threw a knife to intercept it only to be surprised when the man appeared in front of him and stabbed him with another arrow before snapping off the arrow head in the wound. As Brent spun around to look for where the man went only to find he had disappeared. Brent groaned as he felt the arrowhead that was lodged in his gut before reaching back and pulling out the broken remains of the arrows he had been shot with on the carriage. After getting them all out he took off in a run towards the bridge in hope he wasn't too late to help.

He arrived at the bridge to find it swarming with numerous little demons summoned by the Shinmeiryu girl… who was presently fighting Setsuna. 'Fighting' the harmless little demons were his classmates… with the exception of Zazie, Kazumi, Ako and Chisame. The fighting mostly seemed to involve the little demons trying to flip up their skirts or pull off their clothes. Brent looked around trying to find where Konoka was and finally spotted her on the roof of a large building on the other side of the bridge with what he sensed to be a paper clone of Negi… as well as the monkey suit lady from the first day, the archer man, a winged demon holding a bow and a white haired kid.

The archer and demon had an arrow pointed at Konoka and Brent knew the Negi-clone wouldn't be able to do anything if the man fired his arrow. He leapt across the river and up the building as fast as he could… but a strong gust of wind blew causing Konoka to shift her footing to keep from blowing off… then the demon fired its arrow. Reacting in a flash Brent pulled a Kunai from his belt and threw it… intercepting the arrow halfway between Konoka and her attackers. Brent landed directly in front of Konoka and drew a kunai as he took a fighting stance.

"Hey get out of our way!" Chigusa shouted angrily "If you don't move we'll have to eliminate you! Who are you anyway!"

Brent moved to cross his arms but the archer man was quicker and fired an arrow at Brent… that hit him in the heart, went straight through and pierced managed to give Konoka a small cut to the shoulder. Before everything faded to black Brent saw a brief flash of light and heard Konoka's fearful scream.

Down at the bridge Ako glanced up at a roof the crowd was pointing at… just in time to see Brent get hit with the arrow. Everything seemed to slow and Ako's breath hitched. Why did it feel like her heart just broke… this was just a show wasn't it? But… if this was all just in good fun then why did Setsuna look so worried when Konoka screamed?

"Brent-kun!" she screamed at almost the same time as Kazumi.

Brent took a shuddering breath as he was engulfed in dark fire and got to his feet. He hated that… they hit his heart but the only way that would kill him is if they hit him dead center in between all four chambers. It still hurt like a bitch though. He saw the summoned demon with a bow take aim and fire again this time aiming for Konoka. He tried to snatch it from the air but missed. He heard a thud and turned to find out if he had failed… and saw Setsuna fall off the roof with an arrow in the chest

"Be prepared to enter the afterlife." Brent said in a demonic voice.

This caused a wave of shock to pass over each of his opponents faces. A flash of light blinded him for a second as something hit him throwing him off the roof and down into the water. He saw that Setsuna and Konoka were on the shore perfectly fine and swam over and up onto it.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

"We're fine Brent-kun." Konoka replied.

Suddenly Setsuna whipped Konoka up off her feet and into her arms bridal style and blushed.

"Ojou-sama. As of now we're heading to your parents house." She said "We'll meet up with Kagurazaka-san and the others there."

"I'm coming too." Brent declared.

"Fine but we must hurry." Setsuna replied as she dashed off to the changing room.


	17. At the Kansai Temple by Negi

At the Kansai Temple by Negi

I don't own Negima

After Setsuna and Konoka changed and after Setsuna had bandaged Konoka's shoulder the three of them left for Konoka's home, unfortunately Kazumi, Ako, Haruna, and Yue followed them till they found Negi, Asuna and…

"Nodoka!" Haruna shouted excitedly as she and Yue rushed to their friend.

Both of them started to interrogate the poor girl on what happened when she caught up with Negi as well as what had happened to him as he was rather beat up. That was when he noticed that he had something in his pocket and pulled the unknown object out… it was a Pactio. The Astrological sign was Nigrum Foramen (Black Hole), the direction was Centrum (Center), the virtue was Caritas (Love) and the number was a seven… but what surprised him was the color… it was Prisma (Crimson). Before he could ponder on the card anymore Asuna caught sight of it and grabbed his and Negi's wrist before pulling both of them out of hearing range of the other girls.

"Negi! Don't tell me you made a contract with Nakitaka!" She whispered in surprise a light blush on her face.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Brent shouted angrily before his mouth was covered by Asuna and Negi's hand.

"Not so loud you idiot!" Asuna whispered.

"Someone made a Pactio circle around a building in Cinema village and when I got hit by an arrow it went through me and hit Konoka forming the contract." Brent explained quietly.

"Is that a Prisma card!" Chamo asked in an excited whisper.

"I think so why?" Negi asked.

"Aurum (Gold), Argentums (Silver), and Prisma are the three rarest cards you can get. They often have very powerful abilities and are traded on the black market." Chamo explained.

As Chamo explained the less well known facts about Pactio contracts to Asuna and Negi, Brent walked over to Kazumi who had just finished talking to Ako about something that left the girls bright red.

"Hey Kazumi what you talking to Ako about?" He asked.

"Nothing important at the moment." She replied "So… did I hear Chamo right? You got a powerful ability with you contract?"

"How do you… on second thought I don't want to know." Brent said calmly "I don't know what the cards power is but the few crimson cards I've heard of had powerful abilities."

"Wow… Can I see it?" She asked.

Brent handed the card to her and began to explain what the Latin words meant as she admired the image on the card which showed Brent as Kaore in light metal armor that was covered with glowing red runes and resting a long thick Katana on his shoulder that was also covered in runes.

"I think it's a good picture of you." She said as she handed it back to him.

"You mean a good picture of Kaore?" he asked.

"Same thing."

A few minutes later and they reached the entrance to the Kansai headquarters. The girls who were unaware, or at least partially unaware, of the possible danger ran forwards as Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna to call them back. Brent however just laughed.

As they entered the spacious courtyard they were greeted by several shrine maidens standing in two rows on either side of the path, all smiling and bowing to them.

"Welcome home… Konoka-Ojou-sama!" They said as they bowed.

As Negi and Asuna came to the realization about what just happened the shrine maidens managed to see the weak illusion Brent had put on his clothes to hide the large amount of blood his wound had produced.

"Oh my goodness!" the shrine maiden that reached him first said.

"Is all this blood yours?" Another asked.

"We need to get you to the infirmary now!" a third shouted.

Before Brent or anyone else could say anything he was ushered away to the infirmary. After being fussed over for 15 minutes and then apologized to for another 3 minutes he was allowed to go back to his friends… but not before magically cleaning his clothes.

As he started towards the place his friends were supposed to be his phone rang.

"Yo, this is Brent." He answered.

"Hey lil' bro!" Came the loud response.

"Falco… you're helping someone seeking to do harm to my Classmates." Brent said in a hostile tone.

"No I'm not! My client only needs the girl's strength for a little while and then she'll be released." Falco explained angrily.

"Sure…" Brent said unconvinced.

"Brat… I'm calling you out to a meadow two miles from the temple for a confrontation!" Falco declared "Martial Arts only, no magic. If you win I tell you everything, if I win you can't interfere."

Brent thought about his brother's proposition for a few seconds before giving his answer.

"Fine… I'll be there in an hour." He said before hanging up.

Upon reaching the room he found his classmates engaged in a celebratory party and quickly joined in. Forty-five minutes later and most of his classmates were drunk.

Haruna had her arm around Nodoka's shoulder laughing exuberantly, Kazumi was trying to get frisky with him (and having mixed results since Brent was sober), Ako watched everyone with a sweat drop on the back of her head and Konoka was telling Asuna and Yue that it wasn't alcoholic, while both Negi and Setsuna talked to the elder. Brent excused himself to leave and headed for the door. He was almost there when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder, force him around, and reveal a drunken Kazumi looking at him.

"Letsh have shome fun Brent-kun." She slurred.

"Kazumi-hime your drunk. Go back to the others and let Negi-sensei take care of you." Brent said as she frowned.

She turned around and staggered back to the others. Brent decided that he would let her sober up before taking her up on that offer… if she wanted to. He continued out of the temple, rounded a corner and as soon as he was out of sight he used the shadows to teleport to the field.

"'Bout time you got here little bro." Falco said.

The meadow was slightly square in shape and seemed to have been a manmade meadow that had become overgrown. It was twenty feet by thirty feet and Brent had appeared at the edge of it ten feet from a large rock that his brother was sitting atop of. His brother was wearing a black leather cowboy duster with a fire design rising up from the bottom and a lightning bolt pendant around his neck, visible underneath the duster was a black shirt with a picture of a stick figure diving away from an explosion with the words 'Pyromaniac at Work' written underneath it in red and the word Pyro tattooed in red over his right eye in Chinese. He looked pretty much identical to Brent except that his eyes were bright red in color.

"I've gotten a whole lot better since Okinawa Falco." Brent said confidently as he got into his stance.

"We'll see about that." Falco replied smugly.

He put his right hand forward, his left hand back balled up in a fist and his right hand extended forward and opened. The two of them stared each other down for a few minutes before Brent moved. He vanished for less than half a second before reappearing behind Falco, throwing a palm thrust into the middle of his back but was blocked by Falco who retaliated with a vicious spinning kick to the head which Brent ducked under followed by an equally vicious leg sweep which Brent couldn't avoid. He did however managed to use the downward momentum to his advantage and thrust upward with his foot hitting Falco under the chin knocking him into the air. He flipped backwards till he was at the other side of the meadow and dashed across the field as fast as he could with his fist pulled back to punch Brent. Brent leapt to his feet as soon as his brother started to flip back away and was standing there waiting for his brother to get close enough to him. As soon as Falco's fist was a foot away from hitting his face he ducked and hit Falco in the chest sending him to the ground in a heap. Brent jumped back to avoid another leg sweep and ducked under another spin kick to the head. He grabbed Falco's extended leg and threw him up into the air before vanishing and reappearing above his older brother.

"Take this!" He shouted before spinning backwards and kicking Falco across the sky.

Ten feet away Brent appeared again and kicked him in the other direction appearing ahead again to kick him in a different direction. This happened three more times before Brent heel kicked him downwards and when he was ten feet from the ground Brent was crouched down underneath him and leapt in the air thrusting his palm upwards into his falling brothers back. Falco fell to the ground and groaned for a few seconds before struggling to his feet and waving his hand in surrender. He was smiling but Brent couldn't see it since he had completed his objective. His client had Konoka and things were good.

"You win bro but there's a problem…I had my fingers crossed." He said as he threw a smoke bomb and vanished.

Brent sighed at his brothers usual antics and returned to the temple. He remembered where the priestesses had shown them where the girls room was and headed there to see how they were doing.

"HEY HOW IS Everyone doing...?" Brent started to say before he saw them.

His eyes widened… they were all turned to stone. He felt a sharp and mind blowing pain erupt in his chest as his heart burst. He stumbled into the room past a coughing Haruna, Nodoka who looked to be halfway to raising a Pactio card up, and up to the surprised face of Kazumi.

"Ka…zu…mi-hi…me?" He said in shock as tears began to fall down his face.

He reached out a trembling hand and pressed it to her face and sobbed when he felt none of the warmth he was accustomed to. He hadn't been there to help and it hurt him physically as he collapsed to his knees in sorrow as tears fell thickly down his face… if only he hadn't left. He would never again hear her voice, see her smile, or feel the warmth of her embrace… and it was all his brothers fault. His eyes became slits and his hands became clawed. The tears in his eyes boiled away as fire erupted from them. Fire escaped from his mouth with each exhaled breath as his hands were consumed with dark fire. The shadows in the room started to bubble and boil before flowing under him and slowly flowed up his body as one thought flowed through his mind. It's HIS fault they're gone… Falco will DIE!

A few miles away in a bar Averus clutched his chest and groaned as he felt a blinding flash of pain erupt in his heart as his mind was flooded with his youngest brothers thoughts and feelings.

"Falco you Dumbass!" He muttered as he dashed out of the bar.

He turned to where he sensed his brothers and dashed off in a full out run.

'Falco you shit head. You've been duped again and now little brother is going to kill you in a blind rampage.' He thought.


	18. A Brothers Fury by Falco

A Brothers Fury by Falco

I don't own Negima.

Falco sat on a large flat boulder in a sixty-seven by ninety two foot field a half-mile from the temple and eight miles from the lake his client, Chigusa Amagasaki, was about to head for in order to revive something with that Konoka girl's help. He was supposed to stay here in case anyone came from this direction and stop them from reaching her and disrupting the ritual. He didn't care; he just wanted to fight his brother till one couldn't fight anymore. He groaned in boredom and scratched his head as he sat patiently. His patience was rewarded when his brother rose up out of a pool of bubbling shadows at the other side of the field twenty feet away. He got off the boulder and smirked.

"Yo bro! Been waiting for your lazy ass." Falco shouted "Just so you know I was holding back before so… oomph!"

Falco had the wind knocked out of him by a vicious and surprise knee to the stomach before being hit in the face sending him flying into the boulder ten feet behind him. Next thing he knew he was kicked in the side sending him right into a tree. Falco struggled to his feet and looked quizzically at his little brother. He had never acted like this before… they usually engaged in a battle of insults first before fighting and his brother had never attacked him so brutally before. He though back over the last ten seconds and realized that he hadn't used any palm strikes. Something was wrong with his brother, but what? He quickly assessed the damage he had received; three broken ribs, cracked tibia, numerous bruises, and minor internal bleeding… he had been hurt worse and still fought as if he was at one hundred percent. He coughed and a little trickle of blood escaped his lips as he looked up and glared at his brother.

"What… the hell's… wrong with you bro?" He gasped painfully.

"What's wrong with me? My heart aches, my soul burns, my blood boils, my mind reels." He replied in a gravelly and malicious voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Falco asked.

"Three of my Friends were turned to stone you lying bastard!" His brother shouted in a voice filled with hate "You lied to me, led me away from the temple, distracted me and by doing so I wasn't there to help them!"

Falco's eyes went wide. He was tricked and lied too. He was promised that no one would be permanently harmed… and yet three innocent teenage girls were gone, turned to statues, and he knew who was responsible.

"The white haired youth… what was his name?" He muttered to himself.

"Since it's your fault they're gone you're going to pay the price!" His brother said insanely.

Brent extended his left blade as well as the blade above his right fist which in a flash of blue light grew covered his entire forearm and grew to be four feet long before charging at Falco.

"OH SHIT!" Falco shouted.

Falco's skin became red scales, ridges grew on his forehead, sprouted a tail, claws and wings. He became stronger and faster in his Half-Dragon form as well as access to his Dragon Fire. He leapt into the air, twisted mid-air over his brother and landed behind his brother… who stabbed him in the shoulder with his normal blade. Falco kicked his brother off his back and used his wings to propel himself away from his crazed brother, took a deep breath and blasted him with a jet of Black fire as his brother charged him.

(A/N: Not dark fire… the flames are actually black.)

Brent was engulfed but kept on charging as his trench coat burned away and his mask cracked. Falco saw his brother a second before being stabbed by the blue blade and ducked to the side avoiding it before punching the charred and cracked mask of his brothers. It shattered and fell away revealing Brent's tear stained face. Falco felt his own heart ache at seeing how distraught his brother was.

"Little brother… I've never seen you so hurt before… it can't be just because your friends died." Falco said soothingly.

Brent sobbed as tears fell thickly down his cheeks.

"Kazumi-hime… I loved her so much… and she loved me… because of you I'll never hear her voice… never feel the warmth of her skin… _never hold her in my arms!_" Brent shouted in enraged despair _**"NOW YOU DIE!**_"

"**Ō, wěidà de jīngshén de liúliàng. Gěi wǒ nǐ ránshāo de fènnù, suǒyǐ wǒ kěnéng tuīfān zhège pàntú!**" Brent shouted as he drew a symbol in the air.

After he finished his incantation four strange line groups appeared behind Brent followed by a blast of white fire that turned everything it touched to ash. Falco managed to dodge the powerful strike but barely managed to duck under a kick that snapped the two foot thick tree behind him in half. Falco retracted his wings and felt tears in his eyes as he leapt away from his maddened brother. He supposed he should consider himself lucky though… this 'Kazumi-hime' must have meant the world to him… otherwise he'd have simply transformed into a demonic dragon and incinerated him instead of trying to kill him with his hands.

"Infernal Flare!" His brother screamed.

'Spoke too soon.' Falco thought as he dodged the ball of dark fire and the following thrust of his bladed wrist.

Falco started to inhale for another blast of flame but was kicked in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. His brother was growing madder with each passing second as his brother began slashing madly at him with his wrist blades as well as trying to stab him. He leapt back to avoid another 'Infernal Flare' and landed in a shadow. He immediately felt his legs constricted and looked down to see that the shadows had snaked up his legs and held him in place. He looked back up to see his brother leap into the air with the blue wrist blade by his head and his face contorted in insane glee.

"NOW DIE!" Brent shouted insanely.

**With Averus**

"**Spiritus venti celeritate da mihi**!" Averus chanted as he used a knife to make a small cut in his hand.

When he finished with the spell he glowed red for a second before speeding up considerably. His mind wandered back to the longest time all three of them had been together.

_FLASHBACK_

_November 97 A.D. somewhere in Australia_

_Averus was 18 years old but only looked to be a 15 year old boy as he, his two younger brothers, and his father walked along the hot sand of the red desert. They were all dressed in white robes that covered their faces, leather shoes, and his father carried a walking stick. He was quietly walking behind his father at the moment as he listened to his younger brothers; Fidens Unum or 'Falco' as he demanded they call him, and Invenis Unum, bicker behind him. He often wondered how three boys with almost nothing in common could be related to each other. He listened to his brothers and tried to understand what they were arguing about now._

"_I told you give me back my sword!" Invenis shouted._

"_It's a stick stupid, not a sword and a lame stick at that." Falco shouted back "See it isn't even that strong!"_

_Averus heard a snap followed by a shout of fury and a thud. Despite being eighteen they still acted like six year olds. He glanced behind him to see his moronic brothers wrestling each other on the ground. He stopped and turned glared at them as his father walked to the fighting pair and lifted them up off the ground._

"_Behave yourself boys." He growled before dropping them._

_Averus had enough; he turned and walked away in a different direction._

"_Averus, where are you going?" His youngest brother shouted._

"_I'm done here, there's nothing more I can learn from you father… I'll keep in touch though." He replied before rounding a dune and disappearing from sight._

**End flashback**

Averus could feel his brothers were close by as he sped along the tree tops. He neared a large meadow and saw his youngest brother prepare to kill Falco. Averus didn't hesitate as he unleashed an attack.

"**Umbra Capto**!" he said thrusting his hand forward.

**Brent**

Just as he was about to achieve his vengeance on his brother when the shadows binding Falco's legs released him… and wrapped around him. Then his own shadow sprang up at him wrapping him up and bringing the hand with the blue blade to his side. He flew past the startled Falco and landed on the ground in a heap. Averus landed next to Falco who had fallen to his knees.

"Falco… you truly are an idiot." Averus said while shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Falco shouted angrily as he climbed to his feet before turning to look at his struggling little brother.

"Damn… little bro's gone mental. I never would have accepted this job if I had known that's what they would do!" Falco said remorsefully.

"Falco… I'm sure you never meant for what happened to happen but you should have known better than to take such a contract." Averus said.

"Yeah I know…" Falco said shamefully.

"LET ME DOWN AVERUS!" Brent shouted madly "HE KILLED THEM! IT'S HIS FAULT!"

"No it isn't… all he did was distracting you which most likely prevented you from sharing the same fate." Averus said calmly.

Brent stopped struggling and went limp as he began to sob. Averus released the shadow holding Brent who got to his feet as the tears fell from his face.

"Little brother listen to me… I know who did this and where he is!" Falco said.

Brent snapped to attention and listened intently.

"I can't remember his name but he's very young and has white hair… He's over at the lake near here." Falco informed them pointing in its direction.

"Then lets go!" Brent yelled.

He got to his feet and dashed off in the direction that Falco indicated. Falco looked at Averus for a second before following his brother. Averus sighed before dashing off after his brothers

**A/N:**

**Translation: Latin to English**

**Spiritus venti celeritate da mihi: Spirit of the wind, please give me speed.**

**Umbra capto: Shadow capture.**

**Translation: Chinese to English**

**Ō, wěidà de jīngshén de liúliàng. Gěi wǒ nǐ ránshāo de fènnù, suǒyǐ wǒ kěnéng tuīfān zhège pàntú: oh great spirit of the flow. grant me your burning rage so I may strike down this betrayer**


	19. So these are those who will die by Kaore

So these are those who will die by Kaore

I no own Negima.

Averus soon caught up with Brent and Falco as they ran at a breakneck pace beneath the thick trees on their way to the lake where Chigusa and the 'white haired youth' were at.

"dona nobis spiritus ventus celeritate!" Averus shouted.

All three of them emitted a green glow for a second before their speed increased exponentially. Brent had calmed down a great deal and was remembering the faces of his petrified friends; Kazumi, Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, Negi…

'Yue, Negi, Setsuna, Konoka, and Asuna! They weren't there!' He realized.

He heard his phone ring and checked who it was. Recently he had started giving his cell number to several of his classmates and Yue was one of them. He was relieved when he saw it was Yue who was calling him. He ripped his mask hastily so that she could recognize his voice.

"Yue! Are you okay?" He asked desperately.

"Brent-kun! It's horrible Haruna and the others…" Yue said in a panicked tone.

"I know already and I'm already after the ones responsible!" He replied angrily.

"I'm scared, that white haired kid might after me." Yue said in a worried tone "I called Kaede-san and she's on her way to help! But that was a while ago… Eek!"

"Yue-san! Are you okay?"

He heard two voices before he heard Yue's voice again.

"I'm okay, Kaede-san just got here." She said.

"Good stick with her and you'll be fine… I have to go now!" Brent said.

He hung up and returned the phone to his pocket. The three of them slowed to a stop as they heard the sound of an intense battle ahead of them. Brent could hear what sounded like an air rifle and someone shouting in Chinese, he peered through the bushes and his eyes went wide. He saw Asuna, Setsuna, Mana, and Ku Fei standing back to back… staring down what appeared to be nearly 320 Ogres. Brent knew immediately that they had been summoned to fight them… probably by Chigusa. They were all in a circle with twenty feet of space between them and the encircling Ogres. He saw that the girls were exhausted, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. He saw what he assumed to be the leader say something to the girls and saw Asuna shout something angrily back. He didn't make out she said though. The lead ogre shook its head before shouting… causing all the Ogres to charge en mass.

"Averus do something!" Brent shouted as the shadows of the tree began to swallow all three of them.

Ku Fei was exhausted, they had managed to take out half of the monsters but there were still 298 and they were all charging at them. She trembled as they roared at them and when they were five feet away she closed her eyes.

"Umbra Vallo." Echoed a voice.

The next thing anybody knew their shadows had risen up to form a wall, blocking the girls from the Ogres as spikes shot out of the outside impaling several of the charging ogres. They stopped their charge and stood ready as the wall faded and vanished… revealing three new people.

"Who the hell are you?" The lead Ogre shouted.

Setsuna and Mana quickly assessed the three strangers that appeared from the shadows.

One wore a high collared black trench coat , black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, had black hair, and had a scythe with a three foot handle in his hands. But what really surprised them was the copious amount of matte black fog that flowed from his sleeves, the bottom of his trench coat and the cuffs of his pants. He stood perfectly still as he stared down the Ogres.

"I am… Averus the Reaper…" He said in a calm, cold voice.

The other guy looked like he was half-dragon… his skin was made up of scales that were red like fire, he had a four foot tail with a bladed tip, his hands and feet were clawed and they could only see the two horns on his head since there wasn't any hair. He was still human in size and general shape. He was wearing a trench coat over his clothes and they could see an odd shotgun on his back. Their was a gust of wind blowing his coat open showing he had four more guns in holsters under his arms and on his thighs. Mana quickly identified two Magnum Revolvers and two Uzi's.

"Falco the Red…" Falco growled.

The third figure the girls easily recognized but it still spoke.

"Kaore the Demon." He said in a deep, gravelly voice "Nakitaka-san summoned me using a contract I gave to him for aiding me and as soon as I learned of the great travesty that has occurred I summoned my brothers to avenge those lost!"

The next thing anyone knew Kaore vanished and reappeared atop the lead Ogres shoulders and flicked it's wrist extending 'Junsuisa ano Fujun Tamashi' and showed it to the Ogre before holding it against its neck.

"You know what this will do to you… so tell me where the white haired youth is and I'll spare you." Kaore growled.

Ku was in awe at the demons speed and briefly wondered what it would be like to fight him.

As Brent held the blade against the leaders throat the other Ogres froze.

"He's that way!" The Ogre said pointing off into the trees.

Brent vanished and reappeared in the circle of Ogres facing the four girls.

"Are you four okay?" He asked.

They all nodded and he turned back to face he Ogres.

"Sakurazaki-san, Kagurazaka-san, my brothers and I will clear a path through these Ogres so that you can get to Springfield-san and Konoka-ojousama." Brent said as he pointed toward the demons "Infernal gust!"

A wave of Shadow fire straight through the demons sending them back to wherever they came from.

"Go now!" Brent shouted.

"You're not thinking of leaving are you… Setsuna-sempai?" A female voice asked.

They all looked down the corridor that was made and saw a girl with two swords blocking the end.

"Tsukuyomi." Falco growled.

"Falco-san… you are in violation of your contract by helping them… you do realize that don't you?" She asked coldly.

"My contract was broken by the employer when she allowed the residents of the Head temple be petrified… including three innocent teenage girls." Falco growled.

"Oh dear… it doesn't matter the Shinmei style can't be beaten with your methods… what!" She said.

She was suddenly wrapped in shadows as Setsuna and Asuna ran past her and into the woods. Brent turned to Averus who smiled slightly before turning to Falco and groaning. Falco had a maniacal look on his face and his fingers were twitching.

"Tatsumiya-san… Ku Fei-san… Falco is going to remain here and help you while Averus and I go after the one responsible for the travesty at the temple." Brent growled.

With a wave of his hands and a glance at Ku Fei. he and Averus were swallowed by the shadows and vanished. He and Averus reappeared outside the circle of Ogres and dashed off into the woods towards his prey. As they ran Averus hit something invisible and began to struggle to get free of it making Brent skid to a stop. He turned and saw the same woman from the temple they visited the first day.

"I may have underestimated you when we fought last time Reaper… but this time I won't hold back!" She said as she reached into her robes and pulled out three slips of paper.

"Brother… go I can handle this woman." Averus said calmly

Brent nodded and dashed off. As he ran beneath the trees he heard the sound of waves against the shore and turned towards it. He emerged at the top of a large cliff overlooking an enormous boulder with sacred sutra's and rope covering it. He looked around and saw the 'White Haired Boy' fighting who he assumed were Negi, Asuna and Setsuna. He changed into his hybrid state covered in dark fire and prepared to leap into the air when he felt a sharp pain followed by a stone arrow protruding from his shoulder, he returned to normal and turned to see his attacker.

It was the silent man who had stabbed him with the arrow on the carriage at cinema village. He was holding a re-curve bow and was wearing a green vest, shorts, and hat combo.

"So you're another of Chigusa's mercenaries?" Brent growled.

The mans response was a single word.

"Aktiver"

Averus spells

dona nobis spiritus ventus celeritate- spirit of the wind grant us speed

Umbra Vallo- Shadow Pallisade

UNKNOWN

Aktiver- activate


	20. Two Battles by Averus

Man that Sniper-chan is hot! By Falco

This battle is a waste. By Averus

I don't own Negima!

-Falco-

Falco stood in the ankle deep water as straight as he could looking out at the horde of Ogres surrounding himself, Mana, and Ku Fei with a hungry look in his eyes. He had resumed his human shape and looked nothing like a dragon save for his slit pupils

"Who are you?" Ku Fei asked dully.

Falco face faults before getting back up and glaring at her.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT!" He roared angrily "I'm Falco and I'm here to help you ladies."

He then seemed to stare at Mana for a second… before he started to drool slightly.

"You are HOT… wanna go out with me?" He asked.

Mana blushed as Ku, the Ogres, and Tsukuyomi all face fault. The lead Ogre was quickly on its feet.

"You're in the middle of battle stop thinking with your dick and concentrate boy!" It shouted.

"Yeah no time to think that way!" Ku shouted.

Falco was ignoring the whole world at the moment though as he examined the still blushing Mana in a single glance. She was holding a pair of Glock 20's (He liked her more already) and held them as if she was an expert with them (he liked her even more) she was blushing awkwardly but seemed to radiate confidence all the same.

"Look out!" Ku shouted.

Falco quickly spun about and in one fluid motion pulled out an AA-12 shotgun and opened fire on a large cyclopsian ogre and the 6 kappa with it. The six kappas were blown away quickly with a single slug each but the Cyclops took two shots to the head before vanishing. He ejected the spent magazine and loaded in a thirty round drum. He looked back at the two girls and smirked.

"Well let's get to work before more show up!" He said excitedly before dashing into the mob firing.

**-Averus-**

"Desera we meet again." Averus said coldly.

"Yes but this time I won't go easy… I have permission from my employer to kill you so now you'll be facing my real demons." Desera said viciously.

She was wearing a very revealing kimono showing off her… large bust and probably was hoping that he would be distracted… but he was in control of himself… for the most part. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out three black slips of paper with white kanji on them.

"I summon you! Birato, Shizensho!" She said as she threw them to the ground.

There was a small explosion of dust and when it cleared there were two twelve foot tall demons, one in front of her and the other behind her. The one in front was very thin and had red skin, long, rigid, metallic grey hair, red eyes, a black loin cloth, foot long claws on its left hand and a six foot long, foot wide sword in its right. The one behind her seemed to be made of blocks of jade and was twelve feet wide as well as twelve feet tall, where its eye should have been was a horizontal line with a yellow orb that moved along the line to see. The only part of it that seemed to be able to move was its enormous arms that would easily block off Desera from his attacks… but it was pretty immobile otherwise.

"Lamina Umbra." Averus whispered.

The invisible webbing surrounding him was cut away as the shadows surrounding him rose up to cut them and he fell to the ground.

"Talisman, Talisman" Desera chanted holding up a regular slip of paper "Blast my foe to bits."

She threw at him and as it flew towards him he only had a second to react.

"Arma Umbra!" He shouted.

"Grand character detonation!"

His shadow quickly covered him and only just finished as the slip hit him and detonated. He flew fifty feet back and threw several thin trees before landing on the lake shore. The shadows he was wrapped in faded revealing a bruised but otherwise fine Averus. He stood up and waited as black mist started to flow from him again. Desera and her greater demon arrived and before turning her attention to him she re-summoned Shizensho.

"Now I shall show you just a bit of my power." Averus said as he slashed his palm with his scythe "Strenuus Magica Sanguine!"

As he said this the thick blood leaking from the palm of his hand began to bubble and seemingly flow into the air surrounding him to form a mist as red lines of energy crept over his skin.

"Now the real fight begins." He said coldly.

**-Falco-**

He was completely out of ammo for his AA-12, Magnums, and Uzi as was the slightly injured Mana who was cut on the shoulder, and while the exhausted Ku Fei was only bruised a bit but was otherwise unharmed. Falco still had an ace up his sleeve as he put his Uzi back into their holsters. His arm was cut up and he was bleeding from cuts on his legs and shoulder. Falco still had a ace up his sleeve as the hoard of ogres (that now only numbered 75) and Tsukuyomi (who's dress was now tattered) encircled them again.

"See… you have no chance, you're exhausted and out of ammo." Tsukuyomi said.

Falco started laughing quietly but it slowly built in volume till it was booming and filled with madness.

"I still have one trick left up my sleeve!" He sad with an insane grin.

Ku Fei was getting unnerved while Mana raised an eyebrow as Falco held his right arm out away from his body.

"Big Bang Bada Boom Fax Egredietur!" Falco shouted madly.

There was a brief flash of red light and in his right hand materialized a minigun. He swung down to his side and placed his left hand on the handle. The gun was three feet in length with the six barrels making up two feet, it had no ammo belt or box and was covered in bright red runes.

"Now let's see if Shinmei style can stop Meteor." Falco said confidently.

Falco yanked back the catch and started the barrels spinning before he opened fire laughing madly. It sounded like a hundred cannons going off one by one in mere seconds of each other and each hit exploded dispelling the Ogre unfortunate enough to be hit. Soon the area was covered in smoke obscuring their view of their surroundings. After a few seconds he stopped and as the smoke cleared they saw only twenty-three remained.

"Seventy calibers, high explosive tipped bullet with power enhancing and banishment seals on them. Stored in a pocket dimension so as to eliminate reloading!" Falco said happily as he hefted it over his shoulder.

Tsukuyomi was shocked after seeing that display but shook it off and leapt forward expecting him to be unable to bring the gun back down into firing position before she reached. But he was faster then she thought and managed to get it in position if not rotating fast enough to fire. But bringing it down wasn't the only thing he did… he had thought something like this would happen so he was prepared and as soon as the gun was level he cast a spell.

"Murus Lapidis!" He said.

The runes on the minigun glowed for a second before a wall of stone rose up between himself and Tsukuyomi.

"Essence of the Shinmei School: Rock-Cutting-Blade." She said cutting the wall in two… and running into several balls of lighting.

-FLASHBACK-

"Fulgur, et fiunt spiritus exierit orbes! Fulmen orbes!" Falco quickly chanted from behind the wall before firing.

-END FLASHBACK-

The orbs of lightning hit her sending her flying back before landing and skidding to a stop and getting to her feet.

"Big Bang Bada Boom! Mea consurgitis atque hostem penetrare, lapis hasta!" Falco chanted.

Upon finishing the chant Tsukuyomi leapt back just in time to avoid being impale on a spear made of stone.

"duas partes? saltus pilis lapideis!" Falco said with a smirk.

Tsukyomi then began leaping across the ground trying to avoid the numerous stone spears that would erupt from the ground wherever she landed. As she tried to avoid the spears four glowing arms shot up over the trees in the distance.

**-Averus-**

Not waiting to be given any orders Birato leapt at Averus with its sword raised to cut him in half. Just as the greater demon began to bring its sword down the bloody mist flashed red before vanishing. The blade cut through Averus easily sending a massive spray of blood from the stunned half-demons body. As the two pieces fell to the ground Shizensho opened its stone hands that were protecting Desera so she could more easily see Averus's defeat.

"Well he was a lot weaker then what I had read." She commented… before sensing something in front of her.

"You shouldn't always believe what you see." Averus said as he seemingly appeared from thin air with his bloody scythe.

It was only thanks to quick reflexes that Desera suffered a shallow cut to her upper arm instead of losing her head. Shizensho moved quickly and smacked Averus away and with a twist midair he landed on his feet and more bloody mist flowed into the air around him.

"Inlusio in nube sanguinea." Averus said in his usual monotone.

'Damn him! That glow must have been from him casting an illusion with his Blood Magic.' Desera thought as she pulled out another Talisman.

"Talisman, Talisman Cut my Foe to bits!" She chanted before throwing the Talisman into the air "Third Character Blades of wind!"

The Talisman disappeared in a burst of light and several blades made of wind shot forth towards Averus. Calmly brining the blade of his scythe to his cut hand Averus wiped some of his blood along it before raising it over his head.

"Laminae Sanguinis." He said as he slashed the air in front of him sending the blood on the blade shooting through the air glowing an angry red.

The crescent shaped red blade cut through the wind blade and sped towards Desera only to be blocked by Shizensho's hands. It was then that Averus realized he had lost track of Birato and leapt forward just in time to avoid being cut in half by the Greater Demons sword but not fast enough to avoid taking a deep gash to his lower back.

"Umbra et efficiamini mei pallio aere implent. Umbra Nubila." Averus said.

The mist flashed red again just as Birato brought it clawed hand up to try and finish Averus off only to lose track of him when a pitch black mist formed the shadows of the forest.

"This mist cannot be blown away by wind." Averus said… his voice echoing all around the area "I grow tired of your interference Desera. And now I will end you."

There was a spray of blood behind Biraton covering the greater demon in blood.

"Essentia vitæ meæ, ut fieret sicut ferrum et alligate inimicus meus effuderunt in loco. Vincula sanguinis." Averus chanted.

The blood covering Birato glowed red before forming glowing red chains that attached themselves to the ground holding the greater demon in place.

"Futura mea electa mea. Centum septuaginta duo pedes altum pedes diameter. Terra, aer, aqua, et frons. Propinquus off a mundo, a loco suo aequali tempore norma addictos, et assignavero animam meam vitae meae. Neque enim mihi fingere animo. dimensiva varius."

As Averus was chanting Birato struggled against its chains with all its might but couldn't break them as Averus finished his spell causing a semi-opaque white dome of energy to surround him, Birato, Shizensho, and Desera.

"Congratulations… you know a pocket dimension spell." Desera commented with an unimpressed tone.

"I'm not done yet. Futura mea electa mea. motus potest esse conversam, propter iniuriam reddi inversus fluit ad septentrionem et meridiem in perditionem chaos. at hoc spatium quod est. mutatur, et causa et causatum sunt retorta. tempus et spatium, sed perverse repere. quod non est, et quod numquam fuit. debiles et infirmi validi et fortes et infirmos, sanos esse sanum et aegrum. spatium opposita. Ipsum dola."

There was a brief flash of light blue light… but other than that nothing happened.

"taht fo tniop eht saw thaw? (What was the point of that?)" Desera said before stopping in confusion.

"This is my Trick Room. Up is down here. When you speak it comes out inversed. You try to move you left arm but your right arm responds. My favorite spell. Only those equal to or stronger than me will have a small sense of normality. All spell spoken spells won't work for they cannot be cast properly. And now I will use my final spell as you try in vain to stop me." Averus said coldly.

Averus bowed his head and raised his arms to shoulder height with his hands loosely hanging.

"sanguis effusus sum secetur in carne vestra quasi herba texit. Fluit sanguis meus, tuus. quod apud nos influit virtutem et potestatem enfuses a me in hoc pariter. fervere et spumam bulla potest, incendet illud et interfecit per uenas rumpit multiplicat, donec in te et dilatat intrinsecus. lacum profundissimum daemones et deos mihi hanc potestatem, ut sciatur quod in alto inforce pugnabant obruti tua me virtus mea lostas. Dolor ut infernum sit ex misericordia, vos ego appello. fragor venenum atrox amet."

As he chanted the last word he raised his hands so the palms pointed at Desera and the massive amount of the bloody mist that had been building up as he chanted the spell disappeared in a flash of red. For a few seconds nothing happened… then Desera started screaming.

If it weren't for her Shizensho still covering her Averus would have been able to watch her skin begin to redden as she was slowly burned from with in. Several bulges began to randomly grow and shrink under her skin as if several snakes were trying to escape. Her eyes became completely red as her shrieks of pain intensified and steaming blood began to flow from her ears, nose, eyes, and mouth. She began gurgling as the burning, frothing, blood filled her lungs slowly. The bulges began to expand rapidly distorting her figure as Averus spoke the last word Desera ever heard.

"The curse of the evil blood… a one in one hundred chance of success… only the truly evil will be effected… and even then only if my will, my body, _and_ my strength is greater then theirs. Requiescat in Pace."

And after those words… Desera issued one final blood-curdling scream of pain before exploding into gore just as four glowing arms shot up over the trees in the distance.

A/N: no excuse… I was lazy and uninspired. But thanks to a vacation, some new books and a new discovery this chapter is finally done! Below are the spells used and there English translations.

Averus's spell's

Lamina Umbra- Shadow Blade

Arma Umbra- Shadow Armor

Strenuus Magica Sanguine- Activate Blood Magic

Inlusio in nube sanguinea- Illusion in the bloody mist

Laminae Sanguinis- Blade of Blood

Essentia vitæ meæ, ut fieret sicut ferrum et alligate inimicus meus effuderunt in loco. Vincula sanguinis- The essence of my life that I have shed become as steel and bind my enemy in place. Chains of blood

diametro pedum centum septuagintaduo. Terra, aer, aqua, et frons. Propinquus off a mundo, a loco suo aequali tempore norma addictos, et assignavero animam meam vitae meae. Neque enim mihi fingere animo. dimensiva varius- one hundred seventy-feet diameter. The land, air, water, and foliage. Closed off from the world, from his place, bound to the norm of equal time, and have sealed my soul of my life. Indeed I do not mind to invent. Dimensional pocket

motus potest esse conversam, propter iniuriam reddi inversus fluit ad septentrionem et meridiem in perditionem chaos. at hoc spatium quod est. mutatur, et causa et causatum sunt retorta. tempus et spatium, sed perverse repere. quod non est, et quod numquam fuit. debiles et infirmi validi et fortes et infirmos, sanos esse sanum et aegrum. spatium opposita. Ipsum dola- movement can be reversed, inverted payment to be made on account of injury to the north and the south flows in the destruction chaos. but this space what it is. is changed, and the cause and effect are twisted. time and space, but perversely crawl. what is not, and that never was. the maimed and the sick and the weak and strong, valid, sound, and that healthy and sick. the space of opposites. Trick Room.

sanguis effusus sum secetur in carne vestra quasi herba texit. Fluit sanguis meus, tuus. quod apud nos influit virtutem et potestatem enfuses a me in hoc pariter. fervere et spumam bulla potest, incendet illud et interfecit per uenas rumpit multiplicat, donec in te et dilatat intrinsecus. lacum profundissimum daemones et deos mihi hanc potestatem, ut sciatur quod in alto inforce pugnabant obruti tua me virtus mea lostas. Dolor ut infernum sit ex misericordia, vos ego appello. FRAGOR venenum atrox amet- the blood I have spilt covered my blade as it cut into your flesh. My blood flows with yours. the power that flows around us enfuses it and the power that comes from with in me does as well. may it boil froth and bubble, let it burn and cut through your veins, it multiplies within you and expands until it bursts from within. the demons of the deepest pit have given me this power and the gods on high inforce it let it be known that you fought me an lostas my strength overwhelmed your own. may hell be a mercy from this pain I call upon you. bloody poison expanding explosion

Falco's spell's

Fax Egredietur- Come forth Meteor

Murus Lapidis- Stone wall

Fulgur, et fiunt spiritus exierit orbes! fulmen orbes- Spirits of lightning come forth and become orbs! lightning orbs

Mea consurgitis atque hostem penetrare, lapis hasta- Spear of stone rise up and pierce my foe

duas partes! saltus pilis lapideis- part two! forest of stone spears


	21. Fear my sword! By Kaore

Fear my Sword by Kaore

I do not own Negima.

Remember Brent is still dressed as Kaore.

"The reputation of a Thousand years may be determined by the conduct of an hour" Japanese Proverb

"Aktiver."

As soon as The Man said this a complicated network of seal began to spread from where Brent was stabbed by the man till they covered his whole body. As soon as they stopped spreading Brent felt weaker and quickly realized why the man had stabbed him and what the seals did. The arrow had a compressed seal array on it that transferred to him when he was stabbed… and the seals had sealed away his Chi magic and Shadow flames. However he would still be as hard to kill as usual… plus he still had some magic at his disposal.

"Well it seems you know seal magic.." Brent growled.

The Man didn't say anything.

"I don't have time to deal with this so I'll kill you now and go find that white haired bastard!" Brent yelled.

No response came from The Man.

Brent was now beginning to get angry, his hand darted up to his left shoulder and he threw a knife at The Man. Just as quickly The Man notched a grey arrow and shot it… deflecting the kunai. Almost instantly The Man had notched another arrow and fired it into Brent's left forearm. Brent then got a good look at the arrow and realized why it was grey… it was made of iron and covered in runes. A split-second later it exploded sending shards of iron into his face, side and nearly blowing his arm off. Brent slammed into a tree, snapping the tree in two and rolled to his side to avoid three more arrows. Not waiting to find out what the arrows would do he leapt away just as they exploded. Brent extended his hidden blades and used the explosion to speed towards The Man who reacted by firing two more arrows. Brent deflected one of the arrows with his blade while the other flew over his shoulder into a tree. The arrow he had dodged exploded but the one he deflected flashed white before erupting into long metal spikes. He managed to leap away fast enough to avoid being skewered but his already mangled left arm took several spikes through it… leaving it completely useless.

He threw down a smoke bomb and used the cover to pull his arm off the spikes and leap into the woods. He realized now that he probably wouldn't get close enough to The Man before getting hit with an arrow which meant he would need to rely on the few runed Knives and Kunai he had on his person.

"You're either mute or just a really annoying son of a bitch." Brent said… though it sounded like it echoed from all around the area.

The Man pulled out another arrow, aimed it straight into the air and fired. Brent watched the arrow reach it apex with disinterest but then snapped to attention when the arrow glowed white and started shooting metal spikes into the woods. Brent reacted quickly and tossed a knife above him. The knife glowed briefly before expanding into an iron dome which the metal spikes merely bounced off of, the dome collapsed and Brent had to quickly duck under a barrage of arrows and took cover behind a tree.

He then began to address his injuries. His left arm was useless, full of shattered bones and shredded muscles, he had fragments of metal from the arrow across the left side of his face and chest, and he was sure there were at least three cracked ribs on his left side. In all he was pretty messed up. He doubted any of his remaining rune spells would work on the guy and he couldn't get anywhere near close enough to engage him at close range.

Deciding he had no choice he reached into his vest and pulled out his Pactio.

"Adeat." he said… just as he heard three thuds on the other side of the tree he was hiding behind.

As the card transformed into the sword he started to move away from the large tree, but he wasn't fast enough and the tree exploded, sending large pieces of the tree into his back and sending him flying through the air. He slammed into the ground but managed to roll to his feet in a large clearing and took a closer look at his artifact .

The Nodachi must have been four feet long, made of black steel and covered in glowing silver runes of a type Brent was unaware of even existing, the Tsuka was large enough to be used two handed and was wrapped with black cloth, on the Tsuba was a detailed imaged of a winged beast with the kanji for Demon written in silver.

Knowing instantly how it was meant to be used Brent raised the blade over his head in a reverse grip and plunged it half-way into the ground. There was a pulse of silvery energy that started at the Tsuba and went down into the ground. For a brief second there was nothing, then the ground collapsed into a ten foot wide twenty foot deep hole before Brent leapt to the top of the tree's. He caught sight of the man just as he saw Brent and begun to place an arrow. Brent swung the sword upward into the air and a silvery portal opened up over the man. Then large quantities of rock and earth began falling out of the portal onto the man. As the man tried to avoid being crushed by the falling debris, Brent leapt into the chaos and closed in on the man who fired a knotched arrow which then split into several dozen metal spikes. Brent slashed at the air in front of him opening another silvery portal which absorbed the metal spikes before dissipating, allowing Brent to finally move within striking distance of the man, Brent swung his sword with an angry roar just as a massive boulder passed between him and the man. But instead of cutting the boulder in two, the sword merely passed through it as if it wasn't there, cutting the man in two. Brent felt his power return to him signaling the mans death and not wasting any time, closed the portal dumping earth everywhere, changed into his half-demon form and took to the air with his Nodachi clutched firmly in hand. The injuries he had suffered should have caused him more pain then he was feeling but he was blinded by his rage and the massive amount of adrenaline rushing through his veins. As he approached the lake he saw the Sukuna for the first time. He was not impressed with the power he sensed from it. When it was sealed it probably would have been rated as a Low S or High A class demon. Now however it was more closer to a Low A or B class demon, whether it was due to it weakening or humanity having grown stronger was debatable. He saw Chigusa floating over Sukuna's right shoulder with Konoka while Negi, Asuna, and a winged Setsuna were down on the dock with the White-Haired Kid nearby. Setsuna flew up and managed to snatch Konoka away… which is when Brent stuck.

"Infernal Storm!" He roared as he thrust his arms forward sending a massive blast of shadow fire slamming into Sukuna's face causing it to roar in pain.

"He hurt Sukuna!" Chigusa shouted in surprise.

"The world has grown while Sukuna slumbered!" Brent growled before deactivating his pactio as his form was covered in shadow fire.

The fire grew in size and changed in shape till it took the form of a large dragon. With a burst of his mighty wings the fire cleared. Brents dragon form, while still large, was barely a quarter of the size of Sukuna, it was black with red Tiger stripes, a long tail ending in a blade, two massive wings with clawed hands at the mid-point, a short neck, no arms, and a head with backwards facing horns.

Brent roared a challenge before gathering a shimmering ball of dark red energy into his mouth and firing it at the large demon. Sukuna raised its arms to block the attack, which detonated in a massive explosion accompanied by a roar of pain and a large splash. When the smoke cleared it revealed the enraged face of the burned Sukuna clutching the bleeding stump of its top left arm. It roared as it rapidly gathered a dark purple energy between its three remaining hands before thrusting it into Brent who, having not expected the massive demon capable of moving so fast, had not managed to dodge.

Brents roar of pain quickly changed into a shout as he was forced back into his half-demon form. It felt to him as if every cell in his body was being simultaneously dipped in acid and electrified which had caused him to shift form. When the smoke cleared Brent was in even worse shape then before with burns seemingly covering his entire body and blood staining what little clothing was unburnt. The Sukuna snatched him out of the air with a roar of triumph and started to squeeze. He vaguely heard the worried shouts of Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka as he felt more bone begin to break.

Instead of another shout of pain he smirked.

"Don't you know? Play with fire and you'll get burned!" He shouted before erupting in shadow-fire consuming the 'Demon-gods' lower right fist.

The Sukuna roared in pain again as its hand was incinerated. It reared back its upper right arm and hit Brent with full force sending him skipping across the water before slammin ginto a cliff causing it to collapse. The last thing Brent heard before losing conciousness was the worried shouts of his friends.

**-A Short time later-**

Brent's eyes snapped open to see the starry night sky above him. He was floating on his back in frigid water. He remembered trying to fight Sukuna and losing consciousness. He supposed he was lucky not to have drowned. He winced in pain as each breath was agonizing… then he remembered the youth and quickly tried to move but had to hold back a shout of pain. He was very weak and couldn't feel his left arm or right leg. It felt like nearly every bone in his body was broken into splinters but by some miracle he could still move the limbs he still had feeling in, albeit with extreme pain. He slowly but painfully started to move towards the dock and his prey.

Ku Fei, Mana, Falco, Kaede, Yue, Kotaro, and Averus finally reached their friends and classmates but were surprised to see Evangeline and Chachamaru there as well but as Ku Fei looked around she noticed someone missing.

"Where the demon guy?" She asked.

Setsuna and Asuna gasped.

"I completely forgot about him! He tried to take on this giant four armed thing by himself." Asuna said "He managed to burn its face pretty badly, incinerate one of its hands and cut off one of its arms before…"

"Before what girl." Averus said with a hint of concern.

"He got hit by some weird ball of energy hit him and the giant punched him into the water… he never came back up." Asuna said tearfully.

She knew the demon was Brent and he had quickly become a good friend of hers. She didn't know if he could have survived and it hurt her to even think that he was… he had tried so hard to help save Konoka and had done so already badly injured. Suddenly there was a very bright light coming from Averus's hand illuminating the area.

"Why is water red?" Ku asked.

Everyone looked into the water to see it was blood red in color.

"You don't think he's… dead do you?" Ku asked.

"I'm afraid that is highly likely." Averus said.

"My scans indicate that there is a heavy concentration of blood in the water. Estimates indicate that there is approximately two times the amount of blood the average human has in there bodies." Chachamaru stated.

"That's odd." Falco said.

Negi happened to be looking behind Evangeline and saw the top of the white haired kid's head oozing out of the dock and reacted, quickly dashing to Evangeline.

"Evangeline-san! Behind you!" He shouted.

He grabbed her head and twisted around, putting himself between her and the white haired kid.

"Wh-what the heck are you doi-" She started to shout… till she noticed the kid.

"Move, you fool!" She shouted.

She flung Negi aside as she was impaled through the stomach with a spear of stone and gasped. Negi couldn't hear the conversation the two had but then Evangeline turned into bats and reappeared behind him and said something before making a slashing motion sending a large explosion making the boy turn into water. Negi collapsed soon afterward and it was discovered he was slowly turning into stone.

**-Brent-**

Brent reached the pier just after a large explosion but couldn't climb on. He managed to summon his pactio and, using the Nodachi, he levered himself up onto the dock and used it to push himself to his feet before using it as a crutch to hobble over to a group of people.

Ku Fei heard something disturb the water and turned in its direction to see a horrifying figure. It was so scary she screamed instinctively the group turned to the figure as Averus shone his light on it revealing the broken, battered, and bleeding form of Kaore stumbling towards them. His trench coat was gone, his pants were shredded and burned, his vest was barely hanging on and his practically skinned chest was clearly visible, his hood was melted to his head, the mask on his face was cracked, blackened and the lower half was gone showing a bloody chin and mouth. When he was in their midst he coughed up a lot of blood before speaking.

"Where… is… the… boy?" He groaned.

Thick, gooey red blood with the consistency of pudding was slowly flowing from his body and due to the numerous large wounds had already formed a decent sized puddle of pudding-like blood.

"Gone." Eva answered.

"And… Ko…noka?" he asked weakly as he began to tremble.

"I'm okay Kaore." Konoka answered with gratitude and concern evident in her voice.

"Good…" He sighed before collapsing face down in the pool of his blood.

Chachamaru was quickly by his side doing a diagnostic scan of his injuries.

"Multiple puncture wounds throughout left arm, numerous broken bones, multiple ruptured organs, metal shrapnel embedded throughout left side of face, chest, and arm." Chachamaru said carefully peeling away what was his hood.

When she did , the crushed remnants fell away.

"BRENT-KUN!" Ku shouted hysterically.

She was quickly kneeling worriedly by his side ignorant of the slowly increasing pool of blood.

"Ku… Fei…?" He gurgled weakly.

"Will he be okay?" Ku asked Chachamaru.

Several of the girls looking on had tears in their eyes… they couldn't believe how badly hurt Brent was or that Negi was turning into stone.

"Unless he and Negi-sensei are treated with powerful healing spells in three minutes they will both die." She replied with a little liquid leaking from her eyes.

Setsuna looked at Konoka briefly.

"Ojou-sama…" She said quietly.

"…I know." Konoka replied.

She walked over to Asuna who was wrapped in a blanket, provided by Averus, to cover her bare chest.

"Um.. Asuna?" She asked nervously.

"What?" She replied angrily.

"Perhaps if I… were to kiss Negi-kun?" Konoka asked.

"Th-this is NO TIME for you and your-!" Asuna started to shout only to be interrupted by Konoka.

"N-no not that! No! It's just… that thing! Pactio! You know, that-" she said "Set-chan has filled me in on what's been happening… and I thank her for it. So many of you from school have come to help me… it's all I can think to do."

Chamo quickly drew up a circle as fast as he could.

"Negi-kun." She said softly as she lifted his head up "Here comes…"

Brent was barely conscious but everything he could feel was in severe pain on second… then he saw a bright light through his eyelids and he felt better. He was still very tired but opened his eyes a little bit to see his brothers, Ku Fei, and Kaede standing over him with Ku being the closest… he surmised she was kneeling next to him. He muttered something quietly that Ku Fei didn't catch.

"What Brent-kun?' She asked worriedly.

He repeated what he said a little louder but Ku still didn't hear him.

"I still couldn't hear." She told him.

"Am I in Heaven? You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen… so you must be an

angel." He said with a weak smile.

"Brent-kun!" Ku shouted grabbing him round the neck in a suffocating hug. He felt tears hit on his neck.

Ku just realized what he had said and the last thing he heard before fainting was her lovely laughter.

A/N:

Tsuka is hand grip

Tsuba is hand guard


End file.
